Snapshots
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring missed moments from the Remnants of Somalia timeline, specifically the events that occur between Parts 4 and 5, and giving a glimpse into the lives of our favourite characters following the conclusion of the series.
1. Dance

_A/N: Well, I'm back! So, I managed to wait until Friday :) Welcome to Snapshots. This is a series of one-shots highlighting missed moments of the Remnants of Somalia series from the period between Six Months Home and Three Years Family, as well as things that happen after Three Years Family. It will be mostly focused on Tony and Ziva's family, with the other characters making appearances here and there. Some of the stories are very short like this one, others as long as a full chapter. I'll post every day or every other day depending on the length of the story. There's just over thirty of them at the moment, but feel free to give me ideas! And since my A/N is in danger of being longer than the actual one-shot, I'll stop talking now. Thanks for everything guys, you are the best readers ever! Replies to reviews from TYF Ch 2 below. ~Aliyah_

**Summer 2013**

Chaya barely waited for Cinderella and Prince Charming to get their happily ever after again at the end of the third movie before she jumped up from the couch and began twirling around with her arms outstretched. "Dance with me Daddy!" she begged, brown eyes sparkling and curls hanging down her back just like her mother's.

Tony stood and pushed the coffee table out of the way. He held out his hand to his daughter and bowed. "Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

Chaya giggled and it was the sweetest music. She jumped up and down, energy flowing from her before holding out her nightgown in a childish curtsy. "Why of course Prince Charming!"

Tony spun Chaya in a circle and pulled her close. The little girl stood on his feet and he grasped her hands, waltzing her around the livingroom. With her laughter filling the air, Tony picked Chaya up in one arm and folded his fingers over hers, continuing their dance through the diningroom and kitchen where Ziva watched the scene, blinking back tears. Nothing was more special than the love shared between her husband and daughter.

Chaya snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. "You're the bestest dancer Daddy."

"Anything for my princess," Tony managed, breathing in the scent of her. "I love you sweetie."

Chaya yawned as the music died away and put her face close to his, her eyelashes brushing against his cheek. "Ani ohevet otcha."

As he carried her upstairs to bed, Tony wondered if any words had ever been so precious.

_Replies:_

_Aspenxo (TYF Ch 2) - Me neither. It's been a long and crazy ride and I will miss it. Wow, if you read the series all again I'll be really impressed. Thanks :) I'm glad you liked the flashback aspect of this, it was just a different way of telling the story. The 'event untold about' will be explained later on in the Snapshots series. Thanks for reviewing!_

_KEL (TYF Ch 2) - I'm glad you liked Chaya, she's pretty cute. lol, yup, he's a true DiNozzo. I'm really glad you enjoyed the series, I wish it could've lasted longer too. But at least there's still Snapshots :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_HalfwaytoNowhere (TYF Ch 2) - I like your penname. Thanks so much. A few words can say a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)_

_Sarah (TYF Ch 2) - Thanks! Yeah, I know it's a little different but she didn't want to miss any of Ben's babyhood like she did with Chaya. lol...glad you liked Chaya asking Z about being pregnant. No, unfortunately not, hence the story description. I don't know if T&Z would've had more kids, but having that option taken away did not help Ziva's emotional state. Ah...six months after C's first BD - yes, that will be explained in a later Snapshot. Mmm...glad you liked Tony being her strength, and the ending. And the siblings first meeting, I think Chaya's pretty cute. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_

_abbyandgibbs14 (TYF Ch 2) - Thanks! You cried, really? I always take tears as a compliment, it means the emotions are coming through. I agree, it was a miracle they deserved. Thanks for reviewing! I can say with certainty that I will be able to post stories at least until the end of November before I run out of ideas. After that, who knows? Thanks!_

_Guest (TYF Ch 2) - Well, I'm thrilled to be in your first five reviews. You read the series again? Oh my gosh...I did not expect that. You're welcome! lol, I'm a sucker for happy endings, them getting a miracle baby was decided before I even started writing TWL. Yes, Snapshots will definitely show some stuff about the kids more grown up, but it won't follow them growing up, just give you glimpses of it. You're welcome. I included Grace because of popular demand, since the focus was so much on T&Z. But I agree, she and Celeste have definitely stepped into the empty spaces in Ziva's life. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)_


	2. Bad Dream

_A/N: Just to clarify for the first chapter, in Summer 2013 Chaya (born April 2009) would just have turned four and Ben (born September 2012) is about eight or nine months old. For someone who asked, Ziva was rescued September 6, 2008 - I didn't use the canon dates for that. Replies to unsigned-in reviews at bottom. Thanks so much you guys! Next Snapshot will be posted Sunday :) ~Aliyah_

**Spring 2013 (Chaya is almost four, Ben is around six months old)**

Tony was asleep with Ziva in his arms when a panicked cry brought him to his feet. "Daddy!"

He was in her room moments later, gathering the trembling little girl into his arms. "I'm here C, what's wrong?"She clung to him and Tony couldn't help but remember Ziva's nightmares and how hard it was to calm her down when she woke up. Slowly he rubbed Chaya's back until her sobs became hiccups. Pulling her favourite blanket off the pillow where she slept with it every night, he wrapped it around her small frame clothed in a Jasmine nightgown and held her tightly. "Can you tell Daddy?"

Chaya rubbed her face on his shirt. "There was a monster," she shared in a hushed whisper.

Tony kissed her head. "A monster like Mike and Sulley, or a monster like the one in Benny's closet?" She never went into her brother's room after dark, convinced something terrible hid in the shadows.

Chaya shook her head. "Scarier than that. He had claws and big teeth and he made a terrible roar." She shivered. "He chased me and I fell down and he was going to get me."

"Not while I'm around," Tony asserted. "No monster is going to get my baby girl."

Chaya frowned up at him with Ziva's eyes. "I'm not a baby Daddy." She sounded indignant and he chuckled.

"No, you're my big brave girl." He cradled her against him. "Are you better now?" Tony had stopped asking about okay, because it never was at the time.

She nodded and reached for Challah as he tucked her back into bed. "Stay 'til I sleep?" Chaya asked, her expression trusting, her fingers curling around his just like when she was a baby.

Tony swallowed hard and kissed her knuckles, getting comfortable beside her. "Absolutely. I'll be right here honey, I promise."

Chaya closed her eyes knowing her daddy's promises were always kept and Tony stroked her curls slowly over and over. She rolled to her side and he ran his fingers up and down her spine, watching her smile as she drifted into dreams. He waited until he was certain she was asleep before pressing a kiss to her forehead and returning to his bed.

Ziva moved to his side and fit herself back into his arms. "Is she alright?" Sometimes she missed the days when Chaya had only wanted her, but she would not change the bond between her husband and daughter for all the world.

"Bad dream," he whispered, getting comfortable and kissing her lips gently. "She's asleep."

Ziva's hand came to rest over his heart. "You always make me feel safe enough to go back to sleep too. That is why she calls for you." She sighed sleepily and closed her eyes. "You are her hero Tony."

A smile claimed his lips before the oblivion of slumber. Her hero. Somehow then he knew he'd become the kind of dad he'd always dreamed of having. To be a hero in his daughter's eyes was one of his greatest accomplishments.

Replies:

NCISlover (Ch 1) - Thanks :) I look forward to seeing what you all think of the rest, there are some in this collection that I'm really proud of. Aww...I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Huh...that's interesting. Not a Snapshot but kind of a prequel to the series. You know what, I'll seriously consider that. I wouldn't mind filling in the gap between Somalia and home. I'll let you know, thanks! And thank you for reviewing!

abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 1) - lol, well, I consider tears a compliment, so thanks :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. As much as I love to talk, I've learned that sometimes a lot can be said wtih just a few words. Agreed, Tony is a terrific dad. Thanks for reviewing! :)


	3. Ima

_A/N: One other thing I forgot to add - the timeline in Snapshots jumps around like crazy, so don't expect the dates to follow a straight line. If there's any other questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer! Thanks guys, I'm glad you're enjoying these! Replies to unsigned-in reviews at bottom. ~Aliyah_

**May 2026 (Chaya = 17, Ben = 13 ½)**

"Ima?" The nearly hysterical voice of her oldest pulled Ziva completely out of the book she'd been reading when the phone rang. Chaya only called her 'Ima' when something was really wrong, preferring the more American sounding 'Mom'.

"Chaya? What is wrong?" The tone of Ziva's voice, if not her words, immediately drew Tony's attention from the kitchen where he was loading the dishwasher, and he hurried to her side.

"Ima, can you and Daddy come get me?"

Chaya had been on a date and Ziva feared what this level of distress meant. "_Tell me where you are_," she said in Hebrew, squeezing Tony's hand. In tense situations she preferred her native language, which both of her children were fluent in. It was their comfort language, learned from the cradle and used for every tear and scrape and bad dream. And thanks to her husband's hard work, he no longer felt left out when his wife and kids spoke Hebrew, as he had for the first few years before he got a good grasp of the language.

Tearfully Chaya rattled off the name of a coffee shop downtown that was open late. Tony jogged up the stairs, calling for their son, while Ziva grabbed her cellphone and keys. She would definitely be driving.

"Ben? Your sister needs a ride home. Mom and I will be right back. If you need something, call Grampa and Nan or Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim, okay?"

Absorbed in his favourite video game, Ben uttered a half-hearted, "Uh huh, okay Dad."

Tony rolled his eyes, wanting to actually get his son's full attention, but right now Chaya needed them. He turned to Ziva. "Let's go."

Ziva pushed the speed limit all the way, willing to explain to the cops, if necessary, why she was going so fast. Tony braced himself in the passenger seat and glanced at his wife. "What did she say?" He wished he'd been listening on the extension.

"Not much," Ziva bit out, focused singularly on the goal of getting to her daughter.

Pulling haphazardly into a parking spot when they reached the shop, Ziva jumped out of the car and hurried over to the young woman who stood shivering and protected from the rain under an awning. Chaya had her arms wrapped around herself and as they got closer, Tony spied fresh tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Chaya?" Ziva called, and like a little girl their teenager ran into her parents' arms. Ziva first, while Tony put his arms around both of them.

At seventeen Chaya was a carbon copy of Ziva when she was younger - the wide brown eyes, wild curly hair and innocent look - and she was just as alluring as her mom still was. Even after a decade and a half of marriage to her, that part hadn't changed. Every time Tony looked into his daughter's chocolate brown gaze, he found a reason to love Ziva more for letting him share in the precious gift that was Chaya. His little girl had been turning heads for years, but only since her last birthday had they allowed her to date. Both he and Ziva wanted to protect Chaya for as long as possible. As it looked now, perhaps they had not waited long enough.

After several minutes, the parents coaxed their daughter back to the car and sat with her between them in the backseat. Chaya had calmed down a bit, but she was still shaking and Tony held her close to his side, seeing the comfort she needed. It was the same reaction he got from Ziva when something scared her - she just wanted to feel safe.

Ziva brushed back a piece of Chaya's damp hair. "What happened tatelah?" she asked, reverting to childhood endearments in the face of the emotion she could feel coming from her daughter.

Chaya closed her eyes. "He tried..." she sniffed, "he tried to make me sleep with him Mom."

Ziva's heart fell to her stomach. _No please, not her too_. She kept her voice soft, remembering what that fear was like. "Did he hurt you Chaya?" Though her tone was gentle, but the back of her mind Ziva was tracking down Brian MacKenzie and making him pay. A shared look with her husband confirmed he was thinking the same thing. Tony's jaw clenched and he tried to resist hugging Chaya any harder, in case the answer was yes. He was lucky to be touching her at all now if she'd been violated tonight.

To their great relief, Chaya shook her head. "No. Brian, he kissed me and I thought it was nice, but then he didn't stop, even when I asked him to. He pushed me down on the seat. I said no and when he didn't listen, I kicked him." A hint of a smile crossed Chaya's face. "Then I did what Mom taught me and rammed my elbow back into his face." Her eyes brightened. "I think I might've broken his nose." She shrugged. "I got out of the car and ran until I saw the payphone."

"Oh thank God Chaya," Tony whispered into her hair.

She turned in his arms and hugged him. "I'm alright Daddy." Tony had never just been 'Dad' to her, but almost always 'Daddy' since she learned to say the word. It had brought Ziva close to tears so many times to see the depth of love and trust between her husband and daughter. She hoped that would never change.

"Okay, let's get you home princess," Tony finally said, kissing her temple and moving to the front seat, leaving Ziva with their daughter in the back. She whispered all the comfort she could think of to Chaya in Hebrew and English, stroking the girl's hair and keeping her arms tight around her.

When they walked in the door Ben was lounging on the couch with a Coke, watching _X-Men_. But as soon as he saw his sister's face, he frowned and got up to see her. "What happened?"

Tony kept his hand on Chaya's shoulder. "Some guy gave your sister a hard time and it kind of freaked her out," he said casually, not wanting to make a big deal about it if she didn't want to.

The thirteen year old raised one eyebrow. "Did he hurt you Chay?" Ben asked. He only ever called her Chaya if she was annoying him.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Benny." Ever the older sister, she'd never grown out of calling Benjamin by his baby name. Chaya tossed a wink over her shoulder at Ziva, looking very much like her father. "But it's a good thing Mom taught us self-defense."

Ben crossed his arms and smirked. "You made him bleed, didn't you?"

Chaya shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"Hey," his eyes lit up, "wanna watch _The Bourne Identity_?" Not only was it one of Chaya's favourite series, but it had some sick action scenes. It would also be a great distraction. He was only just old enough to be considered a teenager, but he didn't miss much, least of all the haunted look in his sister's eyes.

"Popcorn?" Chaya asked, grasping at the normalcy of what her brother was offering.

Ben gave her a horrified look. "As if we could watch a movie without it."

"Okay, you pop some, I'm gonna go change. See you downstairs." The back corner of the basement that wasn't a private workout and ballet studio had been converted to a TV room for the kids once they started needing their own space.

Without being asked, Ziva followed her daughter upstairs and into her room. Chaya dropped down on her bed, the brave face she put on for her brother crumpling. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "He was my first kiss Mom," she admitted sadly. "I feel like I wasted something special."

Ziva lowered herself beside Chaya. "I believe you can have two first kisses ahava," she told the girl. "The first is the first time it happens, or even more than once, and sometimes it is a mistake. But the second is the one you save and choose to give away to a man who truly cares for you. He will love your heart and not only your body." She touched Chaya's shoulder. "Your father was my second first kiss."

Chaya leaned her head on Ziva's shoulder. "Thanks Mom." Then she stood up. "I better get changed, Benny will be wondering what happened to me."

Ziva kissed her daughter's cheek. "I am so proud of you Chaya."

"Ani ohev atach," the girl whispered.

Smiling, Ziva stood to leave the room. "I love you back."

Downstairs, Tony finished cleaning up from supper and turned around to see Ben's serious face. "What are you gonna do to the guy who tried to hurt Chay?"

Leaning back against the counter, Tony crossed his arms. "I hadn't really thought about it."

Anger darkened his son's eyes. "Well, you better do something, or I will."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "He's a football jock Ben, what do you think you're going to do?"

Ben was still short for his age, but he was quick, excelling in soccer and baseball. Chaya was the their track star, she loved to run as much as her mom. The whole family often trained together in the evenings and on weekends, with Chaya and Ben pushing each other to be better and faster.

"Avery and I could do some damage," Ben insisted.

Avery McGee, the same age as Ben, give or take two months. The cousins had been best friends since they were in diapers and always the source of any trouble, if there was trouble to be had. With light brown hair and green eyes, Avery looked like his dad and was soft spoken the way Tim had been fifteen years ago. But he was tall, thin and wiry, better at basketball and high jump than being a bully.

Tony laid his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I don't doubt that you want to do something for your sister, but she will not be happy if you do what you're thinking."

Ben looked at his feet. "She's always trying to keep me out of trouble."

Chaya, Ben, Avery and Haven were all in the same high school. Chaya took being a big sister very seriously, while Haven was often too busy with friends and her latest computer project to do more than check on her younger brother every so often. But as a group, they were as tight as it got.

"Maybe there's another way to get back at Brian though," Tony said thoughtfully. "Think he'd be embarrassed if it got out that some junior girl gave him the black eyes and broken nose?"

A conspiratorial grin spread over Ben's face. "Haven's the social butterfly. I bet the whole school hears by lunchtime if I tell her on the bus tomorrow."

Tony ruffled Ben's hair. "Good plan."

"Do you know where Mom put the Kraft Dinner?" the boy asked a second later, switching topics as fast as his father often did.

"You're hungry again?" Tony feigned shock. "Seriously man, we just fed you."

Ben was rummaging through the cupboards and turned around. "Hey, I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, in both directions if you keep that up," Chaya teased from the bottom step of the staircase. She glanced into the kitchen and groaned. "Kraft Dinner and popcorn again? Dad, you know it's gross when he eats them together."

"You're missing out Chay," her brother insisted.

"Uh-huh. Well, you're going to be missing out on Jason Bourne if your butt isn't warming the couch beside me when the previews are over."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a sec."

"I've heard that before," Chaya pointed out, heading downstairs. "Hurry up slowpoke."

Ten minutes later Tony saw his kids settled on the couch and took the stairs two at a time to go find his wife. Tonight had been hard and her reactions were still unpredictable sometimes. She was sitting on the floor by their bed, one knee pulled up as she fiddled with a string on her jeans. Tony took his place beside her and slid his fingers between hers.

"Hey," he said softly, not sure where to start, "you okay?"

Ziva leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you know how many times you have asked me that in the last twenty years?"

"Uh, nope," Tony gave in quick. "Can't say that I counted."

"Are you not tired of worrying about me?"

He didn't like where this was going. "Worrying about you, yes. Caring for you, no."

She looked over at him and then shifted to rest against his side. These days Ziva stopped fighting much sooner than she used to. Tony wrapped his arm around her and sighed into her hair. "Hoped we'd never see a scene like tonight," he admitted, still trying to find his feet and figure out what to do.

Ziva traced a familiar pattern over the back of his hand. "It could have been so much worse." She closed her eyes. "All I could think the whole way there was that I hoped I was wrong, but her voice..." Ziva shivered. "I did not want to have to tell her about Somalia."

Seventeen years after that dreadful summer when he'd almost lost her, Ziva was whole, healed and stronger for having survived. The nightmares only happened a couple times a year, in the months she'd been held captive or after a particularly traumatic case. Her scars were all fine lines, the marks on her back a little thicker than the others, but barely noticeable now as they faded into her skin. Tony could still feel them, but they no longer made Ziva self-conscious about being seen in a bathing suit. She'd finally gotten started wearing a regular one-piece again when the kids were little, and had put on a bikini for the first time in a decade when they were away on their tenth anniversary trip. Tony was glad to see each little step towards a normal that didn't remind him of how broken she'd been. Still, Ziva's time in the desert was something they did not speak of often and the kids thought her scars came from NCIS missions - automatically making her the coolest because of her job.

Tony hugged her close. "I know babe, I know."

"It is good that she and Benjamin are so close. I have always been thankful for their relationship, but tonight especially."

Chaya looked like Ziva, Ben like Tony and neither of them knew that biologically they only shared a mother. It didn't matter. Tony had been there since Chaya's first breath as her dad and she was as much a part of him as Ben, whom he'd actually fathered.

"He's out for revenge," Tony confided and Ziva sat up.

"They are hiding the truth from each other. Chaya is not just going to be okay by tomorrow."

Silence fell between them for a moment. "Should she go see Devon?"

Dr. Andrews hadn't been Ziva's therapist since after the summer Chaya was born except for the few sessions she'd attended following Ben's birth, but they still had a lot to thank her for. Devon liked to check in with the family now and then, loving to see what she called one of her favourite success stories.

"I may bring it up, but I will give her a few days to catch her breath first," Ziva decided.

"Brian doesn't get off so easy trying to assault my daughter," Tony informed his wife. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't try it again."

Ziva smiled small. "Can I come?"

He shook his head. "This time is just the guys Zi." Then he kissed her. "You never answered my question."

She sighed and fit her head into his neck. "I may need a couple days as well."

"I'll be here," Tony promised.

Ziva touched his face lightly. "You always are."

**NCIS**

The next day, aside from becoming the butt of several jokes because of his messed up face and the story that was circulating, Brian MacKenzie was also cornered outside the school by three tall, armed and very angry men, two of whom were federal agents. Between Gibbs, Tony and Tim, they put the fear of God plus some into the kid, using lots of words and some not so subtle threats. Brian was practically in tears by the time the guys left, and as far as Tony knew from Ben's reports, he wasn't even seen in the same hallway as Chaya for the rest of high school.

Three years later, when she was twenty, Chaya brought a guy home at Thanksgiving to meet her family. She hadn't dated hardly at all after the incident with Brian, and remained wary of any guys who weren't her dad, grampa, uncle, brother or cousin. Tony and Ziva had worried when she left for university, but from everything she told them, she was at least open to being social. And her roommate, who sounded surprisingly similar to a certain forensic scientist, had insisted she get out of her room once in awhile and meet people.

Ziva had worked with Chaya extensively after the Brian fiasco to make sure her daughter was capable of protecting herself from any kind of attack, if necessary, even taking her to Ops so Duke could put her through a program. It might've seemed a bit much, but Ziva didn't want Chaya leaving without being fully convinced that she was strong and brave and able to do whatever had to be done to keep herself safe.

Needless to say, since everyone knew what had happened to her in high school, the level of skepticism and scrutiny that Justin had to pass was astronomically high. But even after having to go through interrogations with all adult family members and dealing with the cousins as a group - including thirteen year old Sunday, Abby and McGee's youngest who was very close to her older cousin and therefore protective of her - Justin was still confident enough to sit with his arm around Chaya after dinner. He surveyed them all with an easy smile and quickly turned himself into one of them. From his lack of fear and traumatization, they could only guess that he'd been warned what to expect.

But Ziva wasn't ready to trust her daughter to the young man until Chaya hugged her goodbye and whispered, "He's my second first kiss guy Mom, and he looks at me the way Daddy looks at you. Please be nice."

Hearing that melted away the last of her reservations, and Ziva held out her hand to Justin. "It was nice to meet you. We are glad you could come."

"Toda Mrs. DiNozzo," he said with a grin. "You have an amazing daughter. I don't blame you for wanting to protect her. But I can assure you that I don't ever want to hurt Chaya."

Tony slipped his arm around Ziva's waist. "Take care of her."

Justin nodded. "Yes sir, I plan to."

That sounded like a promise and Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't think it would be much longer before he'd be asked to give away his baby girl. But Tony wouldn't keep Chaya from finding the kind of love he and Ziva had, even if it hurt to let her go.

"You will always be her daddy Tony," Ziva whispered as the young couple walked away, able to read him so well just like always. "You did good with her."

"We did good," he corrected. "I love you Ziva."

She snuggled into his chest. "I love you too. Thank you ahava, thank you for our children."

Tony held her tight. "We're partners Zi. I couldn't've done it without you. This," he looked around, "this is my dream come true sweetheart. I don't ever need more than what's right here in my arms."

Ziva gave herself to the kiss Tony leaned down for and the night spun away until it was only them, the way it had always been, the way it would always be. Because no matter what, they had each other's backs.

_Replies:_

_TaliDiNozzo (Ch 2) - Yup, the timeline jumps all over the place, so you'll see Ben older - more as a teen and young adult than a kid, I think._

_ADR1989 (Ch 2) - I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Yes, Tony is a very good dad. I think, in this series, definitely more of Tony and Chaya than Tony and Ben, that's just the way it worked out since I wrote most of these during SMH before Ben was born so I haven't really "gotten to know" him. But I'm still open to other ideas._

_Sarah (Ch 2) - Umm...I just liked 2008 better than 2009? I don't know really, I don't have a good answer for that one. I might've picked the date before I checked with canon and just decided to stick with mine, I don't remember. I'm glad you liked it. Good point, there's a huge difference between Chaya's bad dreams and those Ziva suffers from. haha...she's independent like her mom, that's obvious. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Guest (SMH Ch 94) - No worries, I'm just glad to hear from you. I hope you had a good vacation. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Tiva4ever (SMH Ch 94) - Thanks, I'm really glad to hear that. It's so nice when people have followed the whole series. I'm glad it's your favourite, that really makes me feel good. Well, the Snapshots are just specifically from the Remnants of Somalia series. But I'm doing another series later called Glimpses, so I could definitely see adding the soulmates scene, and possibly a bathroom scene. I'm also doing a series that will deal with S9 so you will see them in the elevator too. Unfortunately I'm not writing Jibbs anymore and I don't feel like I have a good enough handle on McAbby, so I'll probably be sticking with Tiva. But thanks for all the ideas, it's always nice to have something new to work on. Thanks for reviewing! :) ~Aliyah_


	4. Anniversary

**April 2010 (Chaya 1 year)**

It had only been four days since the team informed them that they were kidnapping Chaya and kicking them out of the city to go enjoy their first anniversary. Since then there had been a whirlwind of planning as they tried to get everything organized. Tony chose California as their destination and booked a resort right on the beach. Their last LA trip had been disastrous and he wanted to create new memories for them in that place. They flew out early Saturday afternoon, after saying goodbye to Chaya and handing her over into the care of their family.

Gibbs caught the reluctance in both parents' body language and glared. "You even think of showing up in DC one minute before bedtime Monday night and you won't get your daughter back."

There was a silent battle of wills fought between father and daughter as Gibbs and Ziva locked eyes, but Tony ended it when he put his arm around Ziva and gently pulled her away. "Thanks guys!" he called.

"Have fun!" Abby yelled, waving while McGee held six month old Haven.

They boarded the plane, found their seats in first class (compliments of Tony's father, who struck it big on his last deal and sent a healthy portion to 'Junior' as a belated wedding gift. Tony only accepted the money so he could spend it on Ziva) and as soon as they were in the air with the seatbelt signs off, Ziva unbuckled and crawled across to sit on her husband's lap.

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms securely around his wife. "Happy Mrs. DiNozzo?"

She sighed into his neck. "Yes." Being alone with him had never felt so relaxing. For the first time in a long time their only responsibility was each other.

He laid his seat back a bit and for awhile they napped, but Tony was woken up when Ziva started placing a trail of kisses up his neck and over his face. Stifling a groan because he knew they were starting something they couldn't finish, Tony shifted her until her back was in the corner by the window, her legs draped over his lap. Refusing to take her teasing any longer, Tony took over her mouth, threading one hand into her hair while the other slid under her shirt to caress the skin on her back. Ziva kissed him back fiercely, drawing it out and biting his lip gently. In retaliation, Tony slid his fingers up her ribs and teased the warm flesh under her bra. Ziva moaned and arched into him, her fingers playing through the short hairs on his neck and falling slowly down his chest.

The flight attendant cleared her throat, hiding a smirk when they pulled apart, trying to control their breathing and rearranging clothing. She gestured to the red curtain tied at the side of Tony's seat. "These are here for a reason. Now, would you care for a drink?"

Ziva predictably asked for water and Tony got a soda, but after the first few sips the cups were placed safely in holders and mostly forgotten about. Tony pulled the curtain and took the windowseat with Ziva comfortably curled on his lap. Absently he started rubbing circles on her hip. She allowed it until his fingers dipped below the waistline of her pants. Then she pushed his hands away.

"Tony!" she scolded.

He did his best to look innocent and failed utterly. "What?"

"Unless you want me to make the rest of this flight very uncomfortable for you, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Aware that it was not an idle threat, Tony pouted until she kissed him. "Save your energy for tonight mio amore," Ziva purred in his ear, "I think you will need it."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Do you promise?"

Her hand ghosted over the front of his pants and Tony jumped. Ziva slid off his lap and pushed him back towards his own seat. "It's not nice to play dirty," he muttered as she pulled out her book and got comfortable.

"Where is the fun in that?" she winked, not protesting when Tony tugged her feet into his lap to rub. She squirmed every time he tickled her and by the fourth time muttered something in Hebrew that might've been a warning about losing privileges.

Tony grinned and held up his hands in surrender, choosing to spend the last hour just watching her. It was almost dinnertime when they landed and by the time they got through customs, both agreed on room service. Once they were in their room, Tony and Ziva quickly shed their clothes and fell onto the bed. It didn't last long because they were both wound tight from the earlier teasing, but a quickie was enough to satisfy their immediate urges and then they got dressed again and decided they were relaxed enough to go downstairs and eat.

The food was expensive but worth it and they lingered over dessert. Ziva suggested a walk on the beach, so they rolled up their pantlegs and wandered through the surf hand in hand. By the time they returned to the hotel, Ziva was itching to hit the pool and Tony encouraged it, repeating her earlier warning about saving energy. She rolled her eyes, said something under her breath about her stamina not being the one they needed to worry about, and walked away.

The minute she was out of sight Tony put his plan into action. He charmed housekeeping into making up the room and called the front desk to inquire about the complimentary fruit and cheese tray mentioned in the brochure. He ran down the street to a flower shop, and picked up something to drink on the way back. Knowing Ziva was likely to spend an hour in the pool, Tony calculated his remaining time and got out the candles he'd packed without Ziva knowing and set them up around the room, turning the lights down low after the wicks were lit. The click of the door alerted him to Ziva's return and she walked in still toweling off her hair.

The scent of candles stopped her and Ziva looked around at the transformation, dropping her things on the floor. "Tony..."

He handed her a wine glass filled with dark liquid and she frowned. "I do not know if I still have a taste for alcohol."

Tony sipped his and grinned. "Grape juice Zi."

A smile tugged at her lips and she approached the bed, the white spread covered with a scattering of rose petals. "I think I am in a movie scene. All that is missing is the mus-"

She was cut off when he clicked on the stereo. Tony came up behind her and took her glass, then hugged her gently, his desire already evident. Ziva turned around and lifted her face for a kiss. Tony obliged, brushing her damp hair back. "No rush tonight sweetheart, this is just about you and me."

She pulled on his arms and Tony surprised her by literally sweeping her off her feet and laying her gently on the bed. Ziva wanted to feel him and tugged his body down onto hers, kissing him deeply. His touch was slow and sensual as he undressed her piece by piece, then let her return the favour.

When they were finally naked together, it became all about gentle hands, warm skin, soft lips and sensations that sent them both into an oblivion of pleasure again and again. An undetermined amount of time later, sated and spent, they lay in bed, fingers lazily wandering over each other's bodies, basking in the glow that had yet to fade.

Ziva sighed and snuggled closer. "It is hard to believe there was a time when we could not do this."

Tony kissed her hard. "I learned a lot about how much more important our emotional connection was vs. a physical one. But I'm glad it's not something we have to think about any more." He held her tighter, remembering the violent reactions they had both suffered through the first several times they made love.

Ziva felt his tension and rolled gently on top of him, holding his face between her hands. "Look at me Tony," she commanded and he reluctantly lifted his eyes to hers. "I do not think about Somalia when I am with you. Please stop remembering when I did."

Tony closed his eyes. "I can't. I can't forget what it was like to watch you be afraid, to want you so badly but be scared to death that I was going to hurt you no matter how gentle and careful I tried to be. I just-"

Words would not work so Ziva kissed her husband to shut him up. Instantly he turned her onto her back, pressing her into the bed with his body weight. A move that would have terrified her months earlier now gave her the security she'd been longing for. His kisses were frantic and desperate and it wasn't long before he was asking permission for more. Ziva threw her leg over his hip, her breath still catching when he made them one. For the longest time Tony didn't move and Ziva wondered if he just wanted the connection to prove they could be together this way. When he did move, Tony went slowly and gently, loving her with a care that spoke volumes about where his thoughts were. She could always tell when he was trying to heal her memories of the camp by his touch.

In the end they fell asleep tangled together because Tony was unwilling to let her go. Ziva conceded and got comfortable against him. She got up in the middle of the night to put on the short green silk nightie she'd brought. No matter what she said about the memories, there were still so many times Ziva hated being naked because it didn't feel safe. Slipping back into bed, she nestled her back against Tony's chest, smiling when his arm encircled her in an unconscious gesture both protective and possessive. Curling into his warmth, Ziva closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. She could hardly wait to see what Tony had planned for them tomorrow.

**NCIS**

As it turned out, he had quite a lot planned. For three days they played tourists - shopping on the boulevard, laying on the beach and swimming in the ocean. Though it was a far cry from what he wanted to see her in, Tony was glad when Ziva wore the surf shirt and board shorts he'd finally convinced her to try after months of coaxing her to get rid of that awful full-body suit he hated because it was proof of how broken she'd been. This way her scars were still covered enough to keep her from being self-conscious, but she looked normal and not like she was hiding.

On Thursday they rented a nice car and went for a drive that ended at the Santa Monica pier. He dragged her on several rides, fed her cotton candy and french fries, won her a teddy bear and then tossed her into the water later, grinning until her expression promised that revenge would surely follow. Friday he took her horseback riding on the beach, splashing through the shallow water and trying to stay on when his horse and Ziva's decided to race. It was something he'd promised himself early in their marriage that he would do. Watching her now, her gentle way with the huge beasts, how free and happy she was, Tony was glad he'd followed through.

Saturday was dinner at a fancy restaurant and Sunday their last full day together followed by a night when they were far too busy indulging in each other to worry about sleep. They spend most of the flight home catching up and when they landed in DC, both were anxious to pick up Chaya from Gibbs and Celeste's and go home.

The little girl was thrilled to see Mommy and Daddy and chattered on and on about things they could not quite understand. When Chaya was in bed a couple hours later, Tony and Ziva lay in bed holding each other. Tony brushed a kiss over her forehead and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Ziva, thank you for saying yes."

She leaned up to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary ahuvati, ani ohevet otcha."

He wrapped her more firmly in his arms. "I love you too Zi, for every day of the next fifty-six years. You are all that I want."

With that declaration in her ears, Ziva closed her eyes and fell asleep. This was her happily forever after and it was even more amazing than she'd dreamed.

_Replies:_

_KEL (Ch 3) - Oh, cool, well I hope you had a good trip :) Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yeah, someone else said something about first steps/words, so I'm considering that. Not sure if it will happen, but we'll see. Yeah, Ben is very much like his dad. I think it's cute :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 3) - It's kind of funny because I know Ben and Chaya better as toddlers and teenagers than I do at any age inbetween, but I'm glad they get along. Me too, I don't know if that family could've handled Chaya going through the same trauma as Ziva. lol...yeah, any guy who had to deal with all 3 men is probably going to learn his lesson very fast. That's the thing about the scars, can't tell how they really happened or that might bring up questions for Chaya and the last thing they ever want her to find out is how she was conceived. She doesn't need that burden. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_


	5. Crush

_A/N: To those who asked for a Paris Snapshot, I'm sorry, I don't have one. I couldn't figure out how to do it without being cliche, so I decided not to. There will, however, be a Jetlag episode tag in Moments In Time, my Tiva one-shot series using scenes from Season 7. And to answer a question from Shalise40 - yes, Ziva goes back to work when Benny is two years old. I may or may not include a Snapshot that covers that. Lastly, for those who wanted some Tony and Ben time, here you go!_

**July 2026 (Chaya = 17, B = 13) - **_**Note: this is a couple months after the events in Ima**_

The bright yellow frisbee flew past Ben's head within easy reach, but the almost fourteen year old only had eyes for a pretty blonde girl walking across the park, licking an ice cream cone and laughing with her sister. He swallowed hard, trying to tear his gaze away. What was he thinking? She was family, his cousin, and he couldn't- Suddenly Ben hated that word.

"Ben. Ben! Benjamin!" his dad's voice finally broke through his concentration and he shook his head as Tony jogged over and made a face. "Don't mind me, I'll just play frisbee all by myself."

Ben shook himself. "Huh? Oh, sorry Dad."

Tony crossed his arms and looked in the direction the boy had been staring. "What's got your attention?" Ben shrugged and ran after the frisbee, then flopped down in the shade of a large tree. He fiddled with the edge of the disc and Tony joined him. "Want to tell me?"

Staring back at his original objective, Ben sighed. "You ever liked a girl Dad? I mean, really liked her?"

Tony chuckled and leaned back on his hands. "Yeah." He lifted his chin. "Thinking about someone in particular?"

Ben bit his lip. "Sunny."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Ben, she's your-"

"Cousin, I know," he ground out. "But I haven't been thinking about her like a cousin lately."

Tony scanned the people near the park entrance and quickly located his nieces - one dark, one fair. One the same age as his daughter, the other a few years younger than his son. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees, mirroring Ben's position. "It might just be a phase buddy, sometimes crushes go away."

Ben frowned. "Did it go away when you liked Mom?"

Tony laughed. "No. But I liked your mom for six years before I did anything about it."

His mouth fell open. "Six years? Why?"

Tony rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Sometimes Ben, you have to wait for the right time, even when that's the last thing you want to do." He pulled up a piece of grass and started peeling it apart. "What do you like about Sunday?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know."

Tony bumped his shoulder. "Yes you do. Come on, spill."

"Well, she's pretty, smart, fun to be around. She makes me laugh. She doesn't tease me when I do something stupid, and I really like her eyes."

Sunday was the only one in the family besides Gibbs, Celeste and Tami who had blue eyes. Even when she was little Ben had been fascinated by the different colour. Tony let out a breath, grateful when a distraction arrived. He had no idea how to tackle this question. "Hey look, Mom and C are back from swimming. Let's go see if everyone's ready for lunch now."

Ben's shoulders slumped and Tony faced him. "We'll come back to this dude, I promise. I know it's important to you."

When they reached the others, Tony kissed his wife and the kids rolled their eyes, then left to join Haven and Sunday. Ziva saw something in his expression and opened her mouth to ask, but he shook his head. "Later."

Several hours after they arrived home, the kids were let loose with ice cream money to go to Scoops with Shay, the mutt the McGee family had adopted when Sammy died shortly after Haven turned ten. He went everywhere with them and definitely thought he was part human, always put out when they had to leave him outside a store or restaurant that didn't allow pets.

Once alone, Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby sat at the diningroom table with mugs of coffee and tea. Tony and Ziva had been watching the kids so Abby and McGee could do other things, including just be alone together, but they all gathered for dinner, a regular weekend occurrence. And if Gibbs and Celeste weren't away at the moment, they would have come over to spend some extra time with their grandchildren. The team didn't usually see Matt and Tami and Jimmy and Breena unless the whole family was gathering. Since the younger couples had kids closer to the same age, they did their own weekend gatherings when no one was on call.

After a few minutes Tony sighed. "We may have a problem."

McGee frowned. "That sounds ominous."

He shrugged. "More awkward than anything else." Tony started drawing his fingers slowly over Ziva's hand. "The things is, we've raised our kids as cousins and that's how they see themselves. But they're not actually blood related, just like we're not."

Abby huffed. "We know that. Tony, you're not making any sense."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. Look, the kids see each other more often than anyone else and they're almost all old enough to be interested in the opposite sex. What if...they fell in love?"

"Whoa," Tim set his mug down.

"In love?" Abby repeated. "They can't, they're like family!"

Ziva rubbed her husband's back. "Tony is right. It is a possibility."

"More than a possibility," Tony confirmed, shifting positions. "Ben has a crush on Sunday."

Abby gaped at him. "She's not even twelve yet."

"Age is very often not relative Abby," Ziva elaborated. "Look at Tony and I." Though he didn't like to be reminded of the difference in their ages, she had a point.

"Yes, but you and Tony met after you were of age, so it doesn't seem strange," Tim said, glancing at his wife.

"What are we going to do?" Abby whispered.

Tony shrugged. "I guess we need to talk to Ben, after we've got a plan. We didn't let Chaya date until her seventeenth birthday, but even that didn't help keep her safe. In your case Haven hasn't even been interested in boys until this year. What's the plan for Sunny?"

Tim sighed. "We were hoping we'd have a few years before we had to think about that." He looked at his wife. "Any ideas Abbs?"

She twirled one of her pigtails. "I think sixteen is too young, seventeen is my vote. By then she'll be old enough to make her own choice anyways. But what if his interest doesn't last that long?"

"Then at least we know what to do." Tony took a sip of his coffee. "What are we going to tell Ben?"

"I don't like the age difference," Abby put in. "Three years is a lot when they're so young."

McGee kissed her cheek. "I say we wait a year. If Ben still cares for Sunny the same way, then we'll talk about conditions. Either way he's got a long wait ahead of him."

"If it is important, I think he would wait just as long for her as his father did for me. He is already learning to be a good man," Ziva told them, a mother's pride shining in her eyes.

"We're agreed then. Come back in a year and see where we are." Tony sat back and the conversation turned to other topics.

**NCIS**

Once Chaya was safely in her room with a book that night, Tony and Ziva made their way upstairs and knocked on Ben's door. He opened it and looked at them nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

Ziva smoothed her hand over his hair. "No Benjamin, but we do need to talk to you."

He stood back to let them in and sat on his desk chair while Tony and Ziva took the bed. "What's up?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Remember the conversation we had earlier?"

Ben glanced nervously between his mom and dad. "You told her?"

Tony gave his son a look. "Mom and I don't keep secrets from each other, you know that." Not since their ten year anniversary when the last of the secrets came tumbling out in a firestorm that threatened to destroy them but instead fused them together with a bond stronger than they'd ever imagined. "This was important to you, so it's important to her too."

Ben sighed. "Sorry Mom."

Ziva smiled. "I know it is a private thing, who your heart is drawn to."

Tony continued. "We talked to Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby because they needed to know."

"And?" Ben looked at them hopefully.

Ziva finished. "Next summer, if you still feel the same, you can talk to Uncle Tim. But," she warned, "it will still be many years before Sunday is old enough to think of you another way."

Ben swallowed. "Dad told me that he waited for you. And I know Sunday's worth the time." He shrugged. "I can't change my feelings, so I'll wait."

Ziva stood and kissed his forehead. "I am proud of you Benjamin."

"Me too little man." Ben rolled his eyes because he outgrew the nickname years ago, but it was a habit Tony found heard to break, just like calling Chaya 'princess'.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

The parents hugged their son and went to their own room where Ziva stepped into Tony's arms. "He is so much like you."

"But he has your heart," Tony murmured in her ear. "I don't think he's going to change his mind, not in a year or in the five that are going to seem like an eternity. He's certainly more mature than I was at fourteen."

Ziva pulled back and caressed his face. "We have given Benjamin and Chaya the structure and discipline and unconditional love and family you never had, that is why he is different." She kissed him. "Does it hurt to see what you missed?"

Tony joined their lips again. "I can't change the past. And if I could, I might not end up here, with you and the kids, so I don't think about it. But I wouldn't change anything about right now."

Ziva melted against him and both were glad Ben and Chaya were old enough not to need them at night, and to respect the closed door. There was no rush and no worry about interruptions, simply a husband and wife expressing their love for each other in the most intimate way possible. This was Tony and Ziva's happily ever after.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 4) - so much. Last April they wouldn't even have been able to imagine a time like this when they could just enjoy their marriage and even have fun with it. Thanks, I'm glad you like the way I do love scenes, since that's the only way I can write them :) I would make myself uncomfortable if they got any more detailed than that. Glad you liked them playing tourists. And yeah, I've been waiting for Ziva to start wearing something more normal for swimming, so this is a step forward. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_


	6. Gampa

_A/N: For all those dying of curiosity...what happened on T&Z's tenth anniversary trip will be explained in Snapshot #19. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, glad you're enjoying these glimpses!_

**Summer 2011 (Chaya = 2 years old)**

Saturday afternoon the phone rang and Gibbs snatched it up, wondering if he was being called for babysitting duty. "Gibbs."

There was a pause then, "Gampa? Daddy and Chaya come play boat?"

Gibbs set down his tools and chuckled. Tony and Ziva had recently put pictures of each family member beside their speed dial number. It looked like Chaya had figured out their system. "Hi Chaya. Are Mommy and Daddy there?"

"Play boat?" the little girl insisted, stubborn like her mom.

He'd just started teaching her how to sand his boat last week and she was fascinated. "Sure sweetie, you can come help me with the boat. Can I talk to Mommy?"

"Not Chay?" she asked, sounding sad.

Gibbs tried not to smile. "Yes Chaya, Grampa loves talking to you." He wracked his brain for simple questions. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"Yup."

One word answers were going to make this difficult. "Did you go play outside?"

"Swings. Whee!"

He laughed. "Daddy push you?"

"Chaya go up high!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Good jobI" Gibbs praised. "Are there any flowers at your house?" The brightly coloured flowers Ziva and Grace had planted the spring Chaya was born were usually spilling out of the flowerbeds by this time of year.

"Pitty fluttaflies," she answered, slightly off topic.

DiNozzo was going to love having two girls to correct. "Butterflies, huh? What colours?"

"Blue...bown...yellow!" Chaya squealed.

At this point Chaya only knew three colours, so the list didn't surprise him, but he was running out of topics. "Is Mommy there Chaya?"

"Uh-huh." It sounded like she took the phone from her ear because her next words were far away. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" Chaya's voice got louder with every summons.

Gibbs heard footsteps and then Ziva's voice in Hebrew speaking to her daughter, it sounded like a question. He could picture Chaya's innocent shrug as she held up the phone. "Gampa."

Ziva took it from her and frowned. "Gibbs?"

"Ziver. I see she's learned to use the phone."

"Yes, I guess so." Ziva watched Chaya go to her toybox and come back with the small boat Gibbs had carved for her. "I only left her alone for a moment."

He chuckled. "Famous parent words Ziva. When I did that with Kelly, I came back and she was covered in baby powder. Didn't even know she was able to twist the lid open."

"Mama, play boat!" Chaya's voice demanded.

"Soon tatelah," Ziva soothed, but Gibbs spoke up.

"That's why she called. Wanted to know if she and DiNozzo could come help with my boat. I said yes. Where's Tony?"

"Out in the garage looking for crochet sticks."

Gibbs frowned. "Croquet? Why?"

"It is Tony," Ziva said simply, as if that explained everything. Usually it did.

"Well, tell him to get his butt over here. I haven't got all day."

"Yes Abba," she said teasingly. Then she went quiet. "Thank you," Ziva said at last.

"For what?"

Ziva knelt down and held her daughter. "Being her grandfather. Eli, he-"

"Doesn't know what he's missing Ziver," Gibbs assured her. "I like being Grampa. She and Haven are a gift."

"I love you," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "I will send Tony and Chaya over soon."

"Ziva?" Gibbs continued. "I couldn't ask for more in a daughter. You've been mine since long before Africa and I'm so proud to claim you. Got it?"

She nodded but couldn't speak for fear of tears. "See you Monday."

"Bye."

Gibbs smiled as he hung up. Family. Gotta love them. "Les," he called upstairs, "the kids are coming."

She peeked her head around the doorway, joy lighting her eyes. "Which ones?"

"DiNozzo and Chaya," he smirked.

"Be nice Jethro," Celeste warned.

"What? Sometimes he doesn't act any older than his two year old daughter."

She snorted. "This coming from the man who had a tea party with Chaya and her stuffed animals last week."

Gibbs made a face. "Had to play along, she was giving me that look. I can't say no to those eyes."

"Mmhmm," his wife made it clear she didn't believe a word. "If you behave I'll make cookies."

That bribe was worth consideration. "Okay."

Celeste chuckled. "You're so easy."

He stared at her with all the longing and love he felt. "Only for you Les."

She grinned. "I love you too."

Gibbs went back to polishing his tools and it took him a minute to realize the smile hadn't yet left his face. Three years ago if someone had told him he would be this happy all the time, he wouldn't've believed a word. Now it was hard to remember when love like this hadn't been something he felt every single day. This was one change he never wanted to be without.

_Replies:_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 5) - I'm glad you liked it. Sorry to confuse you. I did explain about the dog. That paragraph said that Sammy died when Haven was 10 and their new dog, Shay, is a mutt. Her name is Sunday, Sunny is a nickname. We won't really see Justin again until the wedding, sorry. He is sweet tho. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 5) - Thanks :) lol...sorry, didn't mean to confuse. I'm glad you liked how that turned out. Good guess about their 10th anniversary, and you may be right about the repercussions ;) Thanks for reviewing Sarah!_


	7. Just Like Mommy

**Spring 2016 (Chaya = almost 7, Ben = 3)**

Chaya came bouncing up to Tony one day. "Daddy, I want to be just like Mommy," she announced.

Tony tweaked the braided ponytail she wore and grinned. "You're pretty much her clone munchkin. You've got Mommy's hair and her eyes and you speak, what, three languages now?"

"Four Daddy," Chaya laughed.

"What more could you possibly want?" Tony asked.

Chaya's eyes lit up. "I want to marry you Daddy."

At nearly seven years old his daughter was getting too big to be picked up, but he swung her into his arms anyways. "I'm honoured princess, really. But I can't marry you, I'm already married to Mommy."

Chaya frowned. "Well, Benny's too little to get married, so who am I going to marry?"

Tony sat down with her. "You're going to marry a great guy someday Chaya, when you're all grown up. And I'm going to make sure he loves you more than anything else in the whole entire world before I trust him with my baby girl. But for now you're my princess and I don't want you to grow up too fast, okay?"

The little girl jumped up and twirled around. "Okay." She started for the door then ran back to kiss his cheeks. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too princess," Tony smiled, hugging her close. Then he let her go and watched her run back downstairs. It was not going to be an easy task giving that one away.

_Reply:_

_Sarah (Ch 6) - Glad you enjoyed it. lol...yeah, that was a fun visual of Gibbs with Chaya. He really does a great job as Ziva's dad. Originally I only had a couple lines for Celeste in there, so I added more. I already miss her so I'm trying to find other places to add her in. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	8. Different

_A/N: For those who asked, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do first words. I'm not very familiar with that stage of development. But maybe, we'll see. Thank again for the response to this story, you guys are fabulous! :) ~Aliyah_

**June 2018 (Chaya = 9, Ben = 5)**

"Mommy," Chaya said one day, "how come I look like you and Benny looks like Daddy?"

Ziva stopped what she was doing and looked seriously at her daughter, then closed her eyes, muttering to herself in Pashtu, one of the languages Chaya didn't know. She had wondered when this question would come. Patting the bed beside her, the Israeli woman beckoned the girl to join her.

She smoothed her hand down Chaya's hair. "You remember that Ima was born in Israel, yes?"

Chaya nodded. "Yes. Where Dod Ari helped you learn to climb fig trees and everyone speaks Ivrit." Her children spoke a charming mix of what they affectionately referred to as Heblish. She and Tony were so used to it now that the jumble of languages barely even registered anymore.

"That is right," Ziva agreed. "And in Israel many people look like you and I. Their hair is dark, often curly, and their skin tan so it is much harder to get a sunburn."

Chaya held up her hand and examined her skin. "I like this colour. Daddy says I am the same as the princess in the marine movie."

She frowned. Chaya wasn't supposed to be watching that movie yet. Then she smiled and shook her head. Tony equated everything in live to food or movies. "But Daddy was born here, where a lot of people are white, the way Benjamin is." She shrugged, hoping the explanation would satisfy her daughter's curiosity. "Sometimes, when mommies and daddies are not born in the same country, their children will look different." Ziva leaned close and kissed Chaya's temple. "But we were very lucky that you are so like me and Benjamin is like Daddy. People will always know you belong to us."

Chaya bounced up and twirled away. "Okay. I'm going to tell Benny. Thanks Ima! Hi Daddy!" she grinned, skipping out of the room.

Tony walked over and opened his arms for the hug he knew Ziva would need. "You did great honey. You answered her question and she's happy."

Ziva tucked her head into his neck. "She is nine Tony, I do not think a simple explanation will satisfy her curiosity forever."

He sighed. "I guess we'll just have to hold onto hope. I'd be relieved if we never have to tell Chaya we're keeping a secret for her own good."

"She is too innocent to ever be touched by Somalia," Ziva insisted. "That story I will take to my casket."

"Grave Ziva," he chuckled, kissing her slowly. "You and me both."

But only time would tell if their plan would work.

_Reply:_

_Sarah (Ch 7) - She's adorable, I agree :) haha...well, it's really only 2 extra languages. She would've been fluent in Hebrew and English by the time she could talk, so French and Spanish are the new ones, and they're similar enough that it wouldn't be that hard I don't think. But she's clearly got Z's gift for languages. I don't remember ever having that wanting-to-marry-my-dad moment, but I think it fit T&C. Oh, he dropped the 'Chipmunk' in favour of 'princess' the day she was born. I didn't want too many nicknames floating around. Thanks for reviewing!_


	9. Kindergarten

_A/N: Since this morning's was short and this one is really short, and it's Friday, you guys get a bonus Snapshot! :) Longer one coming for Saturday (it's the first of 2 chapters involving T&Z's 10__th__ anniversary - not the secret one, the other one). Thanks so much for following, I love you all! :) ~Aliyah_

**September 2014 (Chaya = 5, Ben = almost 3 - Ziva went back to work shortly after Ben turned 2)**

"You have everything, right? Lunch, sweater, Challah?" Tony asked, needing to make sure.

"In my backpack," Chaya replied, skipping along the sidewalk in front of the school and holding his hand.

They got to the primary wing and Tony stopped and sighed. "Okay, here we are."

Chaya tugged away from him. "I can go in by myself Daddy." She was just like Ziva, confident and independent.

He swallowed. "Are you sure? I can walk with you to meet Miss Jade."

She shook her head. "Go to work with Mommy. Bye Daddy!"

Tony felt his heart crash to his feet. "Have fun princess." She was halfway to the door before he realized he couldn't leave like this. "Hey C," she turned back, "c'mere." With her mother's smile Chaya ran into his arms and he picked her up, her little arms and legs locked around his neck and waist. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tight. "I love you sweetheart," he whispered, holding her a moment longer before kneeling to set her back on the ground.

Chaya batted her eyelashes against his cheek. "Butterfly kisses Daddy," she reminded him. "Ani ohevet otcha."

Tony stood slowly and watched her go inside to start her first day of Kindergarten, knowing what he'd told Gibbs the first day of her life was right. Every time Chaya left his sight, she took his heart with her. In five and a half years she'd never once given it back.


	10. Ten Years

**April 2019 (Chaya = almost 10, Ben = almost seven)**

Tony got a letter in the mail one day and walked in the door, bewildered. Ziva was in the kitchen starting supper. It was an evening off for them as Chaya and Ben were spending the weekend at Abby and McGee's with their kids. She glanced up, frowning at the look on his face.

"What?"

He leaned against the counter, still staring at the letter. "You're not going to believe this."

"Attempt me."

Tony groaned. "It's been fourteen years Zi, is that the best you can do?" She crossed her arms and lifted one eyebrow. "It's 'try me'. Anyhow, I guess my great uncle, James Paddington died last year."

She hadn't heard that name before. Ziva's forehead furrowed. "I am sorry."

He shook his head. "Honestly, I barely remember the man. Mom took me to London just once, when I was five. It was the only time we met."

"So why are they telling you now?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "Apparently his lawyer's been trying to track me down. He only just found me recently."

"Lawyer?" Ziva asked, the word tinged with contempt and concern.

Tony took a breath. "Great Uncle James was loaded. He left me his estate Ziva."

"That is money?" she asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, I mean his property in the Hamptons and his estate in the English countryside - several acres of land, the mansion he lived in and his money on top of that. He never had kids but according to this letter, my mom was his favourite niece so he wanted his possessions to go to her son."

"Wow." Ziva was just as stunned as he was. "What does that mean?"

Tony folded the letter. "It means if we sell the properties and put everything in savings, we could probably retire now and not have to worry. But since we both like our jobs, it means the kids' tuition for college are already paid for, and their weddings, and probably at least half the cost when they're old enough to want cars. And," he pulled her against him, leaning down to claim her lips, "it means I get to take you away somewhere fabulous for our tenth anniversary, a reward for putting up with me all these years."

She grinned and kissed him back. "It was not all bad."

He tickled her in revenge and Ziva shrieked, dashing away. Tony chased his wife upstairs and pulled her down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Just for that, I'm picking the movie tonight." Then his lips found hers and Ziva could think of no reason to make him stop.

**NCIS**

True to his word, a month later Tony and Ziva stepped off a plane in Puerto Rico holding hands. He breathed in the air and grinned. "Thank you Great-Uncle James! Now this is called doing a second honeymoon in style."

Ziva shook her head and led the way to get their bags. "You are such a tour guide."

"Tourist Zi," he chuckled. "And since I've always wanted to come here, I think I'm entitled."

They collected their luggage and took a cab to the hotel. Tony had splurged for a very nice suite and Ziva immediately kicked off her sandals and sank onto the luxurious king sized bed. "Mmm...I could just stay here all day," she murmured, eyes sliding closed.

Tony leaned over her, his hands one either side of her body. "That could be arranged," he whispered, and Ziva squinted up at him.

"Such an appealing offer." Her tone was low and seductive and Tony was seriously entertaining the thought of forgeting all about being on vacation in favour of being with his wife when Ziva sat up and pushed him away. "But right now I am hungry and we need to stay busy today so the jet-delay does not win."

It was hard to tell now which of her idiom mistakes were real and how many were made up for his amusement. Tony gave a long suffering sigh and offered her a hand up. "Fine. Let's go out on the town mi bella."

Ziva changed into a cute red and orange sundress and slipped a bag over one shoulder, waiting while Tony put on his Hawaiian Magnum shirt and exchanged khaki pants for light cotton shorts. Sunglasses and a hat completed Ziva's look, and Tony's aviator shades made her smile. They left the hotel and wandered down to the market on the waterfront, browsing everything that was on display.

Of course, Ziva fit right in with the natives, speaking Spanish as if it were her first language instead of her fourth. Despite his passing knowledge of Spanish, whenever Tony had a question about something Ziva might like and didn't want the vendors to know, he asked her in Hebrew, which after ten years of language lessons and private instruction he was proud to say he'd mastered. His favourite part was the look Ziva got in her eyes every time he spoke the language she'd learned from birth. There was something incredibly special in knowing he'd learned it for her.

An hour later the couple wandered down to the beach and strolled along the water, sandals in their hands, safe from the waves that licked at their ankles. It was beautiful and peaceful and the kind of memory Tony had so often longed for in their first few months of marriage when everything was so off-kilter. Supper was eaten in the hotel restaurant, but by then the time difference was catching up with them and neither Tony nor Ziva had any complaints about falling into bed and drifting off to dreams in each other's arms.

The next morning they slept in and woke only to indulge in each other and fall back asleep. It was afternoon before they even got out of bed and then it was only because Ziva insisted they shower and go do something they couldn't do at home. Tony agreed, since his joy was found in spending time with his wife no matter what their plans were. Ziva chose their activity and Tony got his first taste of scuba diving to check out the coral reef and mostly harmless ocean life. He took her out to eat at a restaurant with a patio and they watched the sunset and enjoyed local cuisine Ziva ordered without telling him what it was.

That night Tony waited until Ziva came out of the bathroom and handed her a small bag. "Abby helped me pick this out, made sure I got the right size and everything." He swallowed. "Don't kill me, okay?" Raising an eyebrow, Ziva looked inside, her mouth falling open slightly. Slowly she pulled out a very modest bikini in shimmery green and made of satiny material. "Remember my promise? That on our ten year anniversary I'd take you somewhere warm where I could see you in a bikini again? I want to see you Ziva."

She'd long since stopped being conscious of her scars around Tony and to her pleasure, some of them were so faint now as to be almost invisible. The marks on her legs and torso were nearly gone, as were the cuts on her forearms. Most of the burns were shinier than the rest of her skin but nothing to make note of. The acid burn under her left breast was still quite obvious, as was the mess on the soles of her feet, but they were rarely seen. It was her back that made Ziva most self-conscious, even if it looked a hundred times better now than a year after she'd been rescued. Ducky's cream definitely helped, but the marks were still too visible for her liking.

Tony knew all this and watched it flash through her eyes while she held the suit, so he moved closer and slid his hands under the collar of her robe. He slipped one side off her shoulder and pressed his lips to her olive skin. Ziva closed her eyes and focused on his touch as Tony did the same to the other side and soon the white robe lay in a puddle at her feet and Tony's hands and lips traveled slowly down her back, sending a message that shouted into the silence. _I love you. You are beautiful. There is nothing to be ashamed of. _Things he'd told her a thousand times in ten years of marriage, determined to one day get her to believe.

Tony turned her around and kissed the scar that began on her collarbone, lighter but still one of the most obvious reminders of her captivity. "Put it on for me Ziva, please. I won't ask you to wear it out."

His patience and understanding continued to amaze and humble her, even after a decade, and Ziva wouldn't've dreamed of refusing him. She set the bottoms on the bed and drew the straps up over her shoulders, reaching behind to fasten it, but Tony's fingers replaced hers and he did it up. Next she shed her underwear and pulled the bottoms on. Tony stood back, his eyes drinking her in, and settled his hands on her hips.

"Have I told you recently how gorgeous you are?"

If there hadn't been absolute truth shining out of his gaze, Ziva would've accused him of lying, but there was no ulterior motive behind his words except love. She draped her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers behind his head. "I am not sure, but I will accept it now." His mouth covered hers and it quickly became obvious that her new swim suit would not be staying on long, but Ziva was more than happy to let her husband be the one to take it off her.

The next morning Ziva was drawn out of sleep by the feel of something soft sliding across her cheeks, over her nose and forehead, and finally landing on her lips. She opened her eyes and found Tony very close, staring at her. "Happy tenth anniversary Zi," he whispered, replacing the rose with his lips.

She was left breathless when he pulled away and Ziva sniffed the subtle scent of the flower before cupping Tony's face in her hands. "I could not see ten years when we got married, at first I counted the hours just to make sure it was real. Then Chaya came and after three years we had two children. At five I still could not believe this was my life. Even now I wonder how I got to be so blessed. Thank you ahuvi, for giving me this dream."

Tony closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her neck, finally meeting her eyes again as his fingers tangled in her hair. "It's my dream too Zi, for forty-seven more years if we get to be so lucky." He stared at his wedding band for a moment and shook his head in disbelief. "Thank you for fighting so hard to let us get here. I am so proud of your strength."

The rose fell to the floor as Ziva pushed her lips between his and dragged him down on top of her, allowing his kisses to ignite a fire within her that only grew as his hands explored her body, knowing exactly where and how to touch. When he was least expecting it, she flipped them over and leaned down to gently tease his ear lobe with her teeth. "I would not want you to get too used to being in control."

He chuckled and pulled her down harder on his body to feel her warmth. "I can live with this."

It had taken more than a year of having sex before they could be anything other than gentle, and several years before they could experiment with things they hadn't done yet. Now, after ten years, Ziva was still quieter then he ever imagined while they made love, but she was an active participant and Tony knew it was a gift that he could touch her that way at all. They'd become more adventurous as time passed, but Ziva's favourite position would always be the one that kept his weight on her, a comfort she had grown to cherish.

They never took their connection for granted and this morning was no exception as the couple slowly worked to bring each other the pleasure they both desired. After, Tony held her close against him and kept breathing her in. The best part about being together this way was when he could smell his scent on her skin. It was his favourite way to be one.

**NCIS**

Later the next afternoon Tony was napping on the couch, recovering from the run Ziva insisted they take, since they'd spent the morning otherwise occupied. Ziva watched him fondly for awhile before changing in the bathroom and taking her book out onto their balconey. That was where her husband found her an hour later, in much the same position as the one which had inspired an impromptu photoshoot in LA. Except this time the book was closed and his wife was fast asleep on the lounge chair, her long legs stretched into the sunshine and the rest of her shaded by the roof.

Tony knelt down by the chair and ruffled her curls. "Zi." She moaned but didn't move, so he leaned in to kiss her lips. It was still a bit of a risk to make any moves while she slept, and occasionally he did get slapped or shoved, but those occurrences were rarer now.

Ziva opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Hi."

He rubbed her arm. "Hi yourself." His gaze flickered over her body. "You're wearing it again."

She shrugged. "Being exposed like this somewhere other than our room is something I am not comfortable with, but I am trying to get used to it."

Tony kissed her again. "Thank you."

Her smile was a glimmer, so he picked up the book and opened it. Yes, he could speak her language, but reading it was a whole other story. Though Ziva had tried, she'd had minimal success in teaching him to decipher Hebrew script. He scrunched up his nose after a minute and sighed. "I give up."

Ziva slid her fingers into his hair. "You are holding it upside-down," she informed him calmly, and Tony chuckled.

"So I am hopeless."

She sat up. "Only a little. But I still love you."

Taking hold of her hand, Tony started pressing his lips to each fingertip. "And that's why I'm the luckiest guy on earth. Come on," he tugged her to her feet, "I saw this little place earlier that looked like a good idea for a late lunch."

Giving in, Ziva changed into small white shorts and a deep blue and green gauzy blouse that made her look like a model. Every time she saw herself in Tony's eyes, she knew nothing would ever feel better than the way he loved her.

**NCIS**

It was five days before Ziva could bring herself to go to one of the private hotel pools in her new swimwear, and only then because Tony stayed with her. But shortly into the second week of their trip was her greatest accomplishment - slipping on a short white cover up, Ziva took Tony's hand and they walked down to the beach. They chose the end of a long dock that extended into deep water as their destination and then, in full view of everyone, Ziva pulled the cover up off and dove into the blue water.

Tony followed with a cannonball and then kissed her while they tread water to stay afloat. "You are amazing," he whispered, then touched her shoulder, "You're it!" and kicked away.

Ziva took a moment to savour her victory before going after her husband. In so many ways it was just good to be normal again. Perhaps, for them, that was the greatest victory of all.


	11. Concussion

**March 2018 (Chaya = almost 9, Ben = 5)**

Tony walked up to the nurses station. "Ziva DiNozzo's room please."

An older nurse looked him over critically. "And you are?"

Flashing his badge and signature grin all in one motion, he explained. "Anthony DiNozzo, her partner and husband."

Ella, a young blonde nurse shook her head at the other woman. "Nancy, be nice." She smiled at Tony. "Right this way Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs told us to expect you."

He followed her down the hall, anxious to see his wife. "How is she?"

Ella made a face. "She has a pretty serious concussion and she's been rather..." she searched for a nice word, "difficult when it comes to taking any pain medication."

Tony sighed. "Sounds about right. Give me a couple minutes with her, I may be able to get Zi to see reason." He put his hand on the doorknob and let his mind flit back to fifteen years of knowing her. "Then again, maybe not."

He pushed open the door and walked over to the bed by the window. Ziva was curled up in a ball with her hands up by her ears. "Zi?"

She whimpered as the sound of his voice aggravated what felt like the worst hangover headache ever, but slowly peeked open one eye. "Kids?"

Tony softened his tone to a whisper. "Abby and McGee are picking them all up from Gibbs and Celeste's when they get off. It's Celeste's day to watch Sunday anyways." He looked her over, gently trailing his fingers through her dark hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Awful," Ziva groaned and Tony knew the pain in her head must be pretty intense for her to admit it.

"I'm sorry babe, that's what happens when some jerk suspect hits you over the head with a shovel."

Ziva frowned. "Is that what happened? Where were you?"

Tony knew she didn't mean it as an accusation, but he felt the guilt all the same as he remembered rounding the corner and seeing her crumple to the ground. It had taken a lot of effort to resist his urge to shoot the guy through the heart. Instead he took him to the ground in a crushing football tackle that may or may not have broken a couple ribs. "About two seconds too slow to stop him." He dropped into the chair by her bed. "Get some rest sweetheart, I'll be right here."

She gave him what was supposed to be a glare but got cut off when the light hit her sensitive eyes. "Do I have to say it?"

His forehead wrinkled. "Say what?"

Ziva made a frustrated noise. "After nine years it is not...easy to fall asleep without you."

"And still hard for you to ask for what you want," Tony observed, already sliding onto the bed behind her. He put his arm around her waist and drew her back against his chest, kissing the skin behind her ear. "Better?"

Ziva snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Any excuse to get me into bed, huh?"

She elbowed him, then held her head. "I think they are doing construction inside."

Tony reached over her to push the call button, hoping it was not Nurse Nancy who came in. "I love you Zi, but the drugs are officially mandatory."

Ella opened the door before Ziva could even protest and pushed a syringe full of clear liquid into her IV line. "I promise this will help Mrs. DiNozzo." She took in their current position and smiled. "Well, at least she should be able to relax now." She shook a finger at Tony. "No funny business Agent, she needs her rest. We'll be in every hour to check on her."

Tony smiled innocently. "No worries, she'd hurt me if I tried anything now."

Ziva's eyelids fluttered as the pain medication seeped into her system. "Goodbye," she told the nurse in no uncertain terms. Ella gave Tony a sympathetic look and retreated.

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Zi."

A faint 'I love you' dropped from her lips as she fell asleep. Tony hugged her close, grateful that she was okay. It could've so easily been much worse.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 9) - I'm glad you think so, it was a stressful conversation for Ziva. I doubt the topic will come up again, but there is a way to explain Chaya's birthday without telling her what happened. These days not all parents get married before they have kids, to Chaya it may not be anything different. But T&Z are really trying to avoid lying to her. lol...yes, it's an actual movie. Made for TV, The Princess and the Marine, based on a true story, fabulous love story, I adore it. haha...I can't help thinking about the Butterfly Kisses song when I am writing T&C, it's just too cute. I'm glad you're enjoying them. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_

_ADR1989 (Ch 9) - haha...I thought people might like to see 2 chapters, especially when they were so short. Glad you liked ziva's explanation. As far as I'm aware, Chaya never finds out about her conception. Yeah, five and a half years later Tony is still head over heels in love with his little girl. I wish I had a picture of the way he looks at her in my head, lol :P PS. Would you be interested in enabling PMs so I can reply to your reviews directly? Just a thought. Thanks!_

_user9998 (Ch 9) - I'm glad you decided to give Snapshots a chance, and it's always nice to hear from someone who followed the series. I just wasn't ready for the story to be over, I'm having a hard time letting go of these characters. I'm happy you're enjoying these little glimpses. Thanks for reviewing! PS. If you enable PMs, I could reply to your reviews directly, just something to think about :)_

_Sarah (Ch 10) - Thanks! I'm glad they got the chance to do something special for their second honeymoon as well. Yeah, altho I'm sure Tony hoped she'd eventually wear the bikini outside, I know he was just as proud of her for putting it on for him. I think Ziva was brave to finally wear it out and to do it without anyone's prompting. It helps that she was doing it for the man she loves as well as for herself. lol...I can only read Hebrew when it's transliterated into our alphabet. There's no vowels, really? Oh, I didn't know that. I can imagine that would present a challenge. Does the Hebrew alphabet not have vowels? Yeah, the ending was my favourite, normal has been elusive for these two, but at least it finally showed up. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 10) - wow, I'm honoured that you liked it so much, that makes me happy. haha...I was definitely going for sweet and romantic, they deserve it by now. I'm glad Ziva had the courage to be normal again. And yes, Tony was definitely amazed and thrilled for her progress. Thanks so much! :)_


	12. Mistletoe

**December 2009 (3 months after SMH is over, Chaya = 8 months)**

On Christmas Eve the team caught a case. Plans were changed, adjustments were made, and their planned family dinner became a race to catch a killer. At 12:01 Christmas morning, Ziva was waiting in the lab for Abby to come back and translate the blips and beeps on her machines into information they could use to solve a murder.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and a low voice whispered in her ear, "Mrs. DiNozzo, may I have this dance?"

Ziva turned around with a smile to meet her husband's kiss. Tony pressed play on his iPod and through the headphones soft strains of music spilled out. Stepping into his arms with a grace that came from long habit, Ziva let him take her hand and she followed his lead as Tony swayed gently to the tune and slowly danced her around the room.

They came to a stop in the doorway of the lab and he looked up. A piece of mistletoe hung from the frame and his lips curved upwards. "It's tradition Zi, do you know what it means?"

Her smile matched his as she lifted her face. "It means you get to kiss me."

Tony's grin broadened and he leaned down just a bit. Taking her face in his hands, Tony touched her lips with his gently at first, and then more insistently as passion flowed between them. Ziva was no passive party in the moment. Her hands snaked up her husband's neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs above his collar. She pressed her lips firmly against his mouth, never able to get enough of how he made her feel.

A throat cleared in the corridor and the couple sprang apart. Abby and McGee stood there, a sleeping three month old Haven cradled against her mother's chest. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Tim asked with a grin.

Ignoring the company, Tony kissed his wife again, a promise for more when the case was done. Then he turned back to their friends. "Chaya's already asleep in the playpen. Gonna have Haven join her?" The eight month old wasn't much of a threat since she couldn't roll over the tightly coiled blanket that separated the girls when they had to pull overnighters at work.

Abby nodded. "I just nursed her, she should sleep for most of the night now." She stared at all of them. "But no one goes into the Ballistics Lab after I put her down unless you dads want to be in charge of two grumpy babies."

Tim and Tony both promised and Abby finally got around to detailing just what it was that her machines had found. With a report in hand to take to Gibbs, Ziva and the guys headed upstairs. Several hours later, when Gibbs had dragged a very uncooperative suspect into custody and let him stew in Interrogation Two for a few hours as payback for ruining everyone's Christmas plans, Tony was again on the hunt for his missing wife.

He found her just where he expected, sitting beside the playpen and watching their daughter sleep. Lowering himself to the floor beside her, Tony put his arm around her shoulders. "Zi, you need to get some rest. She'll be up in a couple hours."

Ziva leaned back against him and sighed. "This is not how I pictured our first Christmas together."

He lightly traced the Star of David that she hadn't taken off since he'd put it there last year. "But at least we're together."

She smiled faintly. "When Chaya is older, can we still do Hanukkah and Christmas, so she knows them both?"

Tony kissed the skin behind her ear. "Definitely. I want Chaya to know the heritage she comes from, both Israeli and American."

Ziva sighed softly. "I think I am too tired to celebrate today, maybe later tonight?"

Since their typical 'celebration' basically meant intimate moments spent in the privacy of their bedroom, Tony understood completely. "Just having you and Chaya is enough of a Christmas present for me."

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. "There is nothing else you want?"

His grin gave him away and Tony dangled a piece of mistletoe stealthily removed from one of the other floors that would not miss it. "I'll take a kiss."

Ziva laughed but obliged, closing her eyes as their lips met. "Happy Christmas Tony," she whispered, "I love you."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Tony murmured. "Thank you for making my dreams come true."

When Abby and McGee found them an hour later, the couple lay curled up on an extra blanket, tangled together for warmth and comfort. It was such a sweet picture that Abby couldn't resist snapping a photo of them. Then she and Tim collected the babies who were just starting to stir, and left their friends alone to get some sleep on Christmas morning. Suddenly being together at work didn't seem like such a bad way to start the holiday. They were still family no matter where they were, and on this special day that was the most important thing.

_Replies:_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 11) - Yes, the second part of the 10th anniversary trip shows up in SS #19. Yeah, T&Z are kind of cute, right? He'll do whatever Ziva needs. Aww...that's so sweet to hear. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 11) - Oh, I am sure if Ziva's head was hurting so bad she's be plenty ticked at some suspect getting the drop on her. lol...yeah, Z doesn't not like medication but Tony's pretty good at talking her into stuff. Aww...glad you liked protective Tony :) Thanks for the Hebrew info, man I am sooo Canadian. Just one language, I think I'm hopeless for anything else :P Thanks for reviewing!_


	13. Pretty

**Summer 2014 (Chaya = 5, Ben = almost 2)**

The dress was pink and twirly, the most important requirements for something belonging to the wardrobe of a five year old girl. She giggled, spinning around the livingroom. "Look Daddy, do you like my dress?"

Tony glanced over from the kitchen where he was doing dishes and nodded. "I love your dress C. It's very pink."

"That's the bestest colour," she informed him. The little girl danced in a circle, watching her skirt flow out around her. She looked up, batting her eyelashes at him. "Daddy, do you think I'm pretty?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and went over to lift her into his arms. "Yes princess, I think you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world next to Mommy."

Chaya wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too munchkin. Now let's go find Mommy and play Ring Around the Rosie."

Her eyes lit up. "With Benny?"

Tony chuckled. "Benny's still too little for that, but I can take you guys on a wagon ride when he wakes up from his nap."

"Yay!" Chaya wiggled out of his arms and dashed towards the stairs. "I have to get Challah. She loves Ring Around the Rosie."

"Okay princess, Mommy and I will be outside waiting for you. Don't wake Ben."

He wandered out the back door and saw his wife tending to her flowers. He snuck up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck. "Hi."

Ziva leaned back and touched her lips to his cheek. "Garden trowels can be deadly, you know, if one is surprised."

Tony grinned and turned her around, capturing her lips. "I'll take my chances."

Chaya came running out of the house and frolicked around the garden, twirling in circles with the stuffed bunny in her arms. Then she went up to Ziva and tugged on her shorts. "Mommy, guess what?"

She knelt down. "What tatelah?"

Chaya looked at Tony and smiled shyly. "Daddy said I'm pretty."

Ziva's face broke out in a smile. "Did he?"

"Yup," she nodded. "But you're the prettiest Mommy."

"Thank you hakatan, you are very sweet."

"Daddy too," Chaya pointed out.

"Yes," Ziva stood to kiss her husband again. "Daddy is very sweet as well." She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"She will always remember that you told her that Tony. No matter what is said about her when she starts school, or how mean the girls are in junior high, Chaya will look in the mirror and hear the echo of your words. She will think, 'Daddy said I'm pretty', and that will be the truth she turns to, the truth she believes. Thank you for giving her that gift."

Tony started at his daughter for a long moment and kissed the back of Ziva's hand, then scooped Chaya up and spun around. "Ready to play princess?"

"Uh-huh." Chaya held out her hand. "You too Mommy."

Ziva folded her fingers around her daughter's. "I would not miss this for anything in the world."

Tony put his daughter down, they formed a circle and danced around singing the old rhyme. Then the little family fell onto the grass and dissolved into laughter. Tony couldn't help but think that no other sound had ever been so beautiful. This was the childhood Chaya deserved.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 12) - Thanks :) Wow, you're a Christmas baby? Do you ever feel left out with all the other stuff going on? I love Christmas too, the meaning behind it and all the family stuff. I think as long as the Team Gibbs' family is together, happy memories are possible. Glad you liked T&Z dancing, it looked very romantic in my head, lol. I can't imagine Tony wanting to cut out any part of Chaya's heritage, this way she'll know both traditions as she grows up and can decide for herself what she believes. lol...yup, Canadian, so if I ever mess up US geography, that's why. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Becca (Ch 12) - lol...I'm glad you're enjoying these glimpses into the DiNozzo family after the Remants of Somalia series. haha...after 400,000 words in the last one, I'm ready to be done with full stories for awhile. I'm glad the Snapshots still fit in with the feel of the series. Oh...I did write about Ziva's pregnancy, in Three Years Family, Part 5 of the RofS series, did you miss it? There's a scene where she tells Tony she's pregnant. Thanks so much, that's very nice to hear!_


	14. Need

A/N: Inspired by the Flashpoint episode 'Asking for Flowers', the final scene.

**June 2012 (Chaya = 3, shortly after Avery was born, 2 months after Ziva found out she's pregnant, 2 weeks after she took a leave of absence from NCIS)**

Tony pulled his car into the driveway, turned it off and just sat there holding onto the wheel. It had been a terrible day. Five people died, two of them kids, and all while he watched - knowing it was going to happen but unable to do a thing to stop it. Leaning forward, he rested his head on his hands and breathed out. He couldn't go inside, not yet. He couldn't lay eyes on his daughter that had just witnessed death. He couldn't touch his wife when he'd had to wash blood off his hands after they left the crime scene. He just wanted the images to go away.

Finally Tony accepted that he'd eventually have to get out of the car. Slowly, as if he were moving through a soup made of molasses, glue and mud, he made his way up the porch steps and stood staring at the front door, wondering if he had the strength to open it and go inside. In the end he didn't have to. The door swung open to reveal a quiet, serious Ziva, who had been watching him from the livingroom window the whole time. Without a word she took his hand and drew him across the threshold. The second he had his shoes and coat off, she stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around him, holding him tightly as if only her touch was keeping him together and if she let go he might fall apart.

Tony clutched her to his chest, needing her comfort even as he wanted to keep her away, to protect her from the stench of death and blood that still clung to him invisibly. But Ziva only buried her nose in his neck and breathed in like his scent was her oxygen. They stood there together for a length of time neither bothered to measure, before he finally exhaled heavily and pulled back to touch her face. "C?"

Ziva's smile was minute. "She is asleep, but made me promise to send you up when you got home."

Their three year old was exactly like her mother - stubborn, tenacious, adorable. She had Daddy wrapped around her baby finger and knew it too. With a bright smile, a flash of her beautiful brown eyes and a swing of her bouncing curls she could get almost anything her heart desired.

He turned to climb the stairs to the second floor and cracked open the door of what used to be the nursery and was now their little princess's bedchamber. Gone was the crib and mobile and changetable, moved down the hall to the second guestroom which was slowly being turned into a new nursery. The yellow walls were only barely visible under the pink princess posters, the pink and purple stick on butterflies and flowers and the purple trail of stars Ziva had painted around the room like a border at Chaya's request. His wife blamed her current phase on him, for dubbing her with the nickname at birth. Tony, on the other hand, wouldn't trade any of his little girl's princess traits for all the world.

Silently he trod across the floor, sweeping aside the white mosquito netting that served as a canopy for Her Highness's sleeping quarters. He bent down and pressed the softest of kisses to her mussed curls. Tony stood there for what might have been hours and hours or just a few minutes, trying to soak in the innocence his daughter exuded, hoping it could cover over the stain today had left on his soul.

It must have been significantly later when he returned, because Ziva was curled up on the couch with a book in her hands and a partial cup of tea sitting on the end table to her left. As soon as she heard his footsteps the book disappeared and she lifted a remote to turn the television on. An old 'I Love Lucy' show came on and he smiled at the canned laughter from the black and white entertainment. She always seemed to know just what he needed. His wife patted the seat beside her and Tony slumped into it, propping his feet on the coffee table. Ziva snuggled down beside him, bringing his head to rest just below her collarbone. She played her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion, saying more in the silence than she could in any of the languages she spoke.

Being married to his former partner was nice, because she knew what the dark days were like. And as much as he missed having her around to watch his back, Tony craved the normalcy that came with her being home when he got back from work, their child asleep upstairs. Ziva was five months pregnant now with their miracle baby, and on semi-permanent leave from NCIS while she practiced being a full-time mom. Tony knew that as soon as she could she'd be back at her desk, but for now they had Agent Collins back. He'd graduated from Assistant Probie to being called Junior, and Tony relished the seniority he held over the man. Matt really wasn't so bad, after all, he was family now, but he was still occasionally resented simply because he wasn't Ziva. It wasn't fair, but neither was life and they'd all learned to get over it.

So on days like today, when awful met terrible and merged to give horrific a run for its money, the only thing Tony wanted more than to go home was to experience moments like this. Moments of life where his wife could be the one to hold him up when he couldn't do it himself anymore. Moments when her touch meant more than life itself. Moments when just being near her was equivalent to breathing air. Moments like right now when Ziva was truly everything he'd ever needed and he just couldn't get enough.

_Replies:_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 12) - So far I've got about 40, I don't think there will be many more after those. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying them. haha...glad you thought that part was funny. This was one of the first ones I wrote. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 13) - I like to think she's adorable :) I think Ziva did a really good job of building up Tony's 'dad' ego. He had no idea how much the little things will affect his daughter, but she does. It will be hard to think of anything positive if she's getting teased, but I imagine her getting home and hiding in the bathroom, then looking in the mirror with tear tracks on her face and hearing Tony's words in her head. Very cute. Thanks for reviewing!_


	15. Summer Return

**August 2019 (Chaya = 10, Ben = almost 7)**

After a week of Ziva speaking almost entirely in Hebrew and making food he often didn't recognize, Tony cornered her in the kitchen when Ben and Chaya ran out to play in the yard. The deluxe swingset courtesy of Grampa Gibbs (but imagined by his grandkids and added to as the years passed) boasted not only four swings so almost all the cousins could go on at the same time, but also a slide, rope ladder, and swinging bridge to connect the house part to the raised platform the boys referred to as their pirate's lookout, which also had a sandbox underneath. A fireman's pole came down from the platform and led straight onto the monkeybars. Attached to that side was also a trapeze bar and rings the kids kept trying to do acrobatic tricks with. They could spend hours out there without complaining about being bored.

Knowing that the kids wouldn't interrupt for some time, Tony leaned back against the counter. "Zi, what's going on?"

She shrugged. "Ma zot omeret?" _What do you mean?_

"The language, for starters. Did you suddenly forget how to speak English?"

Ziva made a face. "Ma lo beseder b'Ivrit? Ata mevin." _What is wrong with Hebrew? You understand._

Tony sighed. "That's not the point." He turned her around to face him. "Look at me Ziva." She glanced up at him through long, thick lashes and Tony kissed her. "Ten years honey, I can tell when something is wrong."

Ziva slid her fingers between his. "I suppose I am homesick."

He frowned. "Homesick?"

"For Israel," she whispered.

Tony leaned back. "Oh."

"Yes," she agreed. "But since I can do nothing about it, I have been trying to remind myself of where I am from."

"Hence the cultural food and the language shift." Tony got it. He looked out the window at their children. "Well, we have that money from Great Uncle James, and the kids are old enough to travel. What if-"

She held up her hand. "It is a very nice thought Tony, but going back to Israel is too dangerous. My father would be notified as soon as my passport registered in the system."

"You're Ziva DiNozzo now though, it all got changed over, remember?"

Ziva nodded. "But I would not be surprised if your name was flagged too. You did not exactly make friends last time."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

They both stood there thinking, and suddenly an idea occurred to Ziva and her eyes brightened. "I might know of a way."

"What's that?" Tony would do anything to see her happy, even if it meant going back to Israel.

"Excuse me." She set down the dishtowel and hurried towards the stairs. "I have to make a phone call." Ziva ran up to their room and grabbed the portable phone from beside the bed. Sitting down, she turned it on and, with fingers trembling from excitement, keyed in a number she had committed to memory over two decades ago.

A woman's voice came on the line. "Guten tag?" _Hello?_

Ziva took a breath and slipped into the language effortlessly. "Sylvia, es ist Ashira. Ich brauche einen Gefallen." _Sylvia, it is Ashira. I need a favour._

A chuckled escaped from Hetty's throat. "Ziva, how lovely to hear from you again."

"And you, Henrietta. I trust OSP is treating you well?"

"My agents spend each day trying to drive each other, and by extension me, crazy. Those are countered by the days when they nearly get themselves blown up, shot, or run over if their cover is blown. One of these years I'm going to give it all up and retire to Fiji."

Ziva laughed. "You would be bored to crying, just like Gibbs."

She snorted. "At least I'm not building a boat in my basement. How is the old stick in the mud?"

"Marriage agrees with him," Ziva shared. "To us it feels as if Celeste has always been around. We have become a very good family."

"As I expected." If NCIS in DC hadn't snapped Ziva up when they did, Hetty had been ready to recruit the young woman herself. "Now, enough chit-chat. You don't call using code names and a language from a twenty year old mission unless something is wrong. What is it? I'll help however I can, I owe you that much."

Ziva bit her lip. "There is no emergency Hetty."

"But you do need my help." That wasn't a question.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "I want to show my husband and children where I grew up. But I do not trust Mossad."

"What do you need from me?" Hetty was already thinking through the contacts she had in Israel.

"A safe way to travel. Anonymity. Backgrounds that will not raise any eyebrows. If it is a matter of cost, Tony and I-" But she was cut off.

"Absolutely not. It's hardly a favour if you pay for it. No, this will be on my tab. You will remember, of course, that this pitiful government salary is not my only means of income."

A smile ghosted over Ziva's lips. "Hetty, ever resourceful just like always."

"So, when can you come? I'll have Nell and Eric take care of deep cover for all of you."

Ziva remembered the short but feisty analyst and her geeky partner. "How are the newlyweds?"

Hetty shook her head. "Still acting like it even after a year. They always did work well together, but now the married behaviour creeps into Ops on occasion."

"And you would not change their happiness for anything in the world."

"No, I suppose not."

"Will two weeks be enough time?" Ziva asked.

"We could do it in two hours if necessary. I'll expect you on the twelfth then. I assume you can find your way?"

"You are not the only one with contacts Henrietta," she smirked. "Callen has told me enough to get by."

"Good. I'm glad you called Ziva."

"As am I. And thank you, old friend."

Ziva hung up the phone and saw her husband's shadow cross the doorway. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

He joined her. "Long enough to learn some fascinating secrets, though I doubt I'll ever learn them all."

Ziva kissed him. "Where is the mystery in knowing everything?"

"So we're going then?"

Her smile grew. "Yes. In two weeks, if the boss will let us off."

Tony pulled her close and tickled her. "Good thing I'm the boss now, huh? McSeniorAgent can handle things for a couple weeks, and I'm sure Matt's team won't mind being on standby. The new guy's got to get his feet wet sometime."

Being team leader was a relatively new thing for Tony, since Gibbs had only announced his retirement at New Years' and was gone shortly after Tony and Ziva returned from their tenth anniversary trip. Will Stanton, who had taken Ziva's spot as junior agent and her desk, letting Ziva move to McGee's place so she and her husband could get lost in their silent conversations without interference, was still getting used to how the former Team Gibbs' worked. Only he called Tony 'Boss'. McGee had known Tony too long and Ziva refused to change how she addressed him, so the matter rested.

Ziva pulled her husband's arms around her. "Shall we tell the children?"

"They're playing," he murmured. "I think I want to keep you to myself awhile longer."

She bit her lip and glanced at the clock, but Chaya and Ben were old enough to know if Mommy and Daddy's door was closed, they weren't to disturb them unless it was an emergency. Granted, they didn't know what Tony and Ziva did during their private time, but both knew how to work the TV downstairs, which was their domain unless Ziva was working out or practicing her dancing. In that case they retreated to their rooms to wait out the storm.

Standing up, Ziva closed and locked the door and returned to Tony, pushing him back on the bed and straddling his waist. "Then I am all yours ahava." She leaned down to kiss him and for awhile both parents lost track of time.

**NCIS**

Two weeks later the DiNozzo family was in the car with their surprise chauffeur. Though he'd only been around the kids for half an hour, they were already calling him Uncle Callen and Ziva could tell he enjoyed the title. Surreptitiously, she glanced at his left hand. "I have heard the updates from everyone else, but what about you? Has the former alone wolf decided to settle down?"

He gave her that look he used when he was hiding information. "Maybe."

"Any more furniture in that house of yours besides the chair Hetty made you get?" Tony asked from the backseat while the kids were watching Los Angeles fly by.

Callen chuckled. "Tony DiNozzo. You know, after the stories I heard, I'm kinda surprised to see you as the married family man."

Masterful subject change, the agent noted. "All lies," he said mildly. "Ziva whipped me into shape a long time ago."

Ziva poked him and switched to Russian. "Ya ne prinimayu nikakikh za otvet." _I do not take no for an answer._

He rolled his eyes. "Da." _Yes._

She lifted an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

Callen grinned at her. "You just might get a wedding invitation in the mail one of these days." They pulled up in front of a very non-descript building and parked.

"Does she know?" Ziva wondered. Their jobs were highly confidential.

He sighed. "More than she should." The frown his passenger gave made Callen shrug. "Her name's Christina, I met her here."

Ziva opened the door and got out. "She was a suspect?"

Callen shook his head. "No. Witness/victim. I...got attached."

"Does she make you happy?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against the car. "I sleep at night."

She kissed his cheek. "I am glad."

Callen waved them towards the door. "Well, let's go. Hetty's dying to meet these guys."

The children ran ahead of their parents and straight into Hetty's waiting arms. "Aunt Hetty!" they cried, having been taught by Ziva to call her that. After all the captivating stories she'd regaled them with over the last couple weeks, Chaya and Ben had been anxious to see her in person.

Hetty hugged them both and looked from the kids to Tony and Ziva. "Well, I'm certainly never going to wonder who these adorable youngsters belong to."

"That's what Mommy says," Chaya repeated, grinning back at Ziva.

"Come into my office all of you, we have much to discuss."

"Uh, Hetty?"

She looked up. "Yes, Mr. Callen?"

He glanced towards the team space. "They've been waiting."

Hetty shooed them away. "Go on then."

Entering the domain of the OSP members, Ziva was delighted to see several old friends. They'd only met briefly, but the case had been intense and it had left them all with relationships forged in fire. The first thing to catch her eye was the little girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes held on her mother's hip.

"Is that Lindsay?" Ziva asked the brunette.

Kensi smiled. "This is our baby."

The shaggy blonde behind her put his hands on her shoulders. "She just turned two."

Ziva moved to hug Deeks. "I am sure you make a very fun daddy." She tapped his ring. "How long has it been?"

Kensi gave her husband a look that reminded Tony of the gazes he and Ziva shared which McGee still complained about even after sixteen years. "A little over three years."

Ziva turned to the large black man across the room. "Sam, how is your family?"

"Kiera just graduated from high school," he shook his head. "I can't believe how fast time flew. And Josh is a junior, trying out for the soccer team once school starts."

"And your lovely wife?"

Sam crossed his arms and smiled. "Still lovely, still mine, still sometimes makes me late for work."

Callen held up his hands. "Be careful what you share big guy, I'd hate to have to tell Elena what we hear at work."

Ziva intercepted their banter with a smile. "This is my family. My husband Tony and our children, Chaya and Benjamin."

They spent a few minutes getting to know each other before making their way to Hetty's office. "Mr. Hanna," she called, "why don't you take the children and Mr. Deeks to the gym and try the rock wall. We won't be long."

Catching her drift, the two guys herded Chaya and Ben down the hall and Kensi left to return her daughter to a small room in the back where the agents' children were cared for.

Tony and Ziva took their seats and Hetty slid a folder towards them. "Cover has been arranged. You are traveling as a family. Ziva - you are Cote Angelo Warren, a low profile Chilean actress. Tony - Tanner Warren, an American business-man in shipping. I tried to keep the children's names as close as possible - Cheyenne and Benton - so their nicknames won't give anything away. All the ID and papers are in order. Is there anything else?"

Ziva blinked back tears. "Thank you Hetty."

Hetty shook her head. "That's enough of that. Tony, Mr. Callen will go over the background with you to ensure you can answer any questions posed. Ziva, Nell is waiting in Ops to get you up to speed on your new identity."

The couple rose and left for their respective tutorials, meeting back in Hetty's office an hour later. Sam returned the kids and the tiny OSP manager clasped her hands. "Well then Mr. and Mrs. Warren, I will wish you a good holiday. Mr. Callen, kindly see our guests to the airport. Their flight leaves in two hours."

"Of course."

During the fifteen hour flight from California to Israel, Ziva explained to her children that they were going to play pretend on their trip, so everyone got to have new names for awhile. That seemed good enough for them and Chaya and Ben fell asleep with very little encouragement, while Ziva lay wrapped in her husband's arms, wondering what Israel would be like now and if this ruse would work.

**NCIS**

Ziva had to call on all of her training to make it through customs in Haifa without looking guilty. She'd cautioned the children to use only Spanish or English when talking to her, no one needed to know they were fluent in Hebrew was well. Able to understand everything being said this time, Tony felt less left out and made small talk with the airport employees in English, of course, while their passports were examined and stamped.

Once out of the scrutiny, Ziva switched to Israeli mode and hailed a cab to take them to the secluded beach house Hetty had rented in their names, on the same shores where she'd spent her childhood summers. The first order of business was to get dressed in cooler clothes and Tony very much approved of the light coloured cotton dress Ziva donned, along with a straw hat, for time spent on the beach.

After that they left to buy groceries and Ziva prepared a traditional Israeli meal for her family that night. Just like they had every Saturday night for years, Ziva lit the candles, passed her hands over them, covered her eyes and said the blessing. It was late in the evening before the kids could be tucked into bed, and then Tony joined Ziva on the porch that faced the water and put his arms around her, watching the moon reflecting off the gentle waves.

"Happy?" he whispered into her hair.

Ziva leaned back into him. "I have missed this Tony. For so long I pretended that Israel was not a part of me anymore, but it was always in my heart."

"You didn't have to hide it Zi, I know this place is important to you."

Ziva shook her head. "More than that. It is home."

The way she said those words chilled his blood, but Tony simply dropped a kiss on her shoulder and let it go. "Come to bed whenever you're ready." He no longer had to ask her to sleep beside him or make sure some part of them was touching. After this many years it was habit, and the best way for both of them to sleep well.

The following week left Ziva happier and more carefree than she had been in a long time. She and Tony took long walks on the beach bordering their hideaway, hand in hand as her children played in the hot sun. If she closed her eyes, Ziva could hear in the wind echoes of childhood days. Tali's giggles, Ari's happy shouts, and her own lighthearted laughter as they chased birds, built sand castles, dug holes, and swam in the warm salt water of the Mediterranean Sea, long before life taught them to hate and fear.

Now it was Chaya's laughter and Ben's gleeful whoops as he tore up and down the beach and built sand castles with Tony while Chaya and Ziva splashed in the waves. For seven days it was her favourite music and she fell asleep each night wrapped in the comforting sounds and scents of the place her happiest memories had been born.

Then, after a week, Ziva felt a familiar and very unwelcome tingle down her spine. She turned slowly around, searching for the source. It was only a glimpse because they were good, but she had been the best and their ways were known to her. She was tense for the rest of the day, though only Tony noticed, and once Chaya and Ben were asleep, Ziva crawled into his lap and started kissing his face, finally placing her lips by his ear.

"We are being watched Tony. It is Mossad."

The tightening of his arms around her was the only indication he gave of hearing her as he slowly caressed her back and covered her mouth with his. This time he didn't mind going all the way to be convincing, but after when Ziva pulled him into the bathroom for a shower, he saw that she'd brought the secure phone Hetty sent with them, just in case.

A quick, encrypted phone call to the Operations Manager gave them the guarantee of a new location by morning, and they could move their children there in the dark of night, when they were less likely to be noticed. Tony and Ziva woke Chaya and Ben in the early hours of the morning to tell them the news, but only what they needed to know. Tony had never been so thankful for easygoing kids as they packed and took the car that was sent. The second house was smaller but still close to the beach and Ziva and Tony even took Chaya and Ben into town to check out the street market and buy them a souvenir. But the feelings of eyes on her never left Ziva and she was more nervous than usual when they arrived at the airport for their flight home at the end of the second week.

Suddenly Ziva was seeing too many familiar faces and she gripped Tony's hand and held her children closer, praying they would not try to stop her from leaving. As they waited in line Ziva was approached by Hadar, her father's personal assistant. The cold glare he received left no question about how she felt, for it was this man who had tampered with the stove in her apartment to cause the explosion, the one her father had ordered to clean up Michael's, and by extension her, mess.

Tony moved in front of her but Hadar held up one hand. "Please, that is not necessary. I am only here to deliver a message." He looked into her eyes. "We were your protection this week, whether you believe it or not. You were not supposed to notice." Distracting the children so Ziva could have some privacy, Tony started a game of 'I Spy', and Hadar continued, pressing an envelope into Ziva's hand. "He said to tell you 'shalom' and 'kol tuv'. Be safe little one."

Then he melted into the crowd and Ziva didn't have time to think because it was their turn at the counter. On the plane Chaya became absorbed in a new Hebrew book and Ben played with his hand-held video game. Ziva, sitting next to the window, stared out at her homeland as they taxied down the runway and lifted into the air. Tony held her hand but looked away while she read the short note from her father.

_My Ziva - I am glad to know you are well. Your family is beautiful. You should have told me about the children. I hope that Agent DiNozzo takes good care of you. Nisiya tova. Shalom, Papa._

Ziva closed her eyes against the possibility of tears, knowing that was the closest Eli David would ever get to apologizing. A tear slipped down her cheek anyways and Tony put his arm around her, whispering gentle words in her ear. Ziva didn't know if she and Eli would ever have a relationship, but she was ready to let go of her hatred and anger. Smiling wistfully at her children, Ziva sighed, knowing Eli would never understand what he was missing out on. He would have pictures now, from Mossad surveillance, but it was not like he would ever know the real thing, and that saddened her. But Gibbs knew what it was to be a father, and he was a loving grandfather to her children, for that she was thankful.

They watched Israel fade away beneath the clouds and she leaned against his chest. "Are you glad to be going home?" he asked quietly.

Hearing the uncertainty in his question, Ziva turned and kissed him. "Home is not a place. Home is this, us." She slid her fingers through his. "I am always home when I am with you."

He held her tightly until they both fell asleep, feeling peaceful for the first time in days. Upon arrival back in LA they were taken to OSP to turn in their IDs. Hetty put a lid on the box and stared at them. "I won't retire these just yet. Perhaps someday you'll have use for them again."

Thanking the little woman who could make almost anything possible, but doubting the IDs would ever be needed in the future, Tony and Ziva said goodbye to their LA counterparts, reminding Callen they looked forward to his wedding. They found a hotel room for the night and stayed in the city for a couple days, doing some fun things with Chaya and Ben. But everyone was glad to get off the plane in DC and make it back to the house they'd made into their home. The kids were too tired to protest going to bed early that night and Tony was happy when he finally got Ziva alone again in their room.

"Well," he asked as he rubbed her shoulders, "did you have a good vacation?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, tilting her head to the side to receive his kisses. "But I also learned that everything I value is here. My family, my children, you, my job. We have embraced my language and the traditions of my faith. What I am missing from Israel is nothing compared to what I have gained."

Tony unbuttoned her shirt, following his fingers with his lips. "Whatever makes you happy Zi. I love to see you smile."

She met his mouth with hers, her capris falling to the floor, joined quickly by his shirt and pants. Ziva lay back on the bed and Tony came to rest between her legs, caressing all the skin he had access to, since they weren't naked yet. "You make me smile ahava," she whispered, fitting her lips between and over his, drawing out the kiss until they were breathless. "That you love me is a reason to be happy even in the dark hours."

Tony grinned, trailing a row of kisses down her throat and burying his nose in her neck. "How 'bout I show you some of that love now?"

Ziva arched into him. "That sounds like an offer I cannot refuse."

Sleep was short that night, but trading rest for a tangible expression of their love that soothed any fears and confirmed every commitment was worth being tired. For Tony and Ziva those moments were something they never took for granted.


	16. Scars

_A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters out of this series, I've waited a long time to post this :) Thanks for continuing to follow and comment guys, I appreciate it! :)_

**October 2014 (Chaya = 5, Ben = 2, Ziva has been back to work for just over 1 month after her leave of absence)**

The MCRT has not been having a good week. Four days earlier they'd come close to losing two of their team members to one crazy suspect. The guy was high as a kite, hallucinating and only saw Ziva's gun, not her badge. With his weapon leveled at her head and his finger on the trigger with a promise to put a bullet through her skull if she so much as twitched, the only thing that stopped him from killing her was being tackled by Tony.

The Senior Field Agent lost his gun in the struggle and, unable to feel pain because of the drugs, their suspect hooked his arm around Tony's neck to use him as a shield. Ziva was frozen with fear, knowing that if she moved the man was likely to kill her husband, and Gibbs had to make a very dangerous shot to take the guy out. Luckily, the former sniper never missed and their suspect crumpled like paper, taking Tony with him.

Ziva was first at his side, panic running through her veins, but after they determined he was okay she suddenly withdrew and would not talk to or look at him for longer than a few seconds. All week she'd barely spoken or made eye contact with her partner or anyone else and at home she was the same.

Finally on Friday Tony suddenly had enough and grabbed Ziva's hand, dragging her towards the restrooms. She flinched at his touch and tried to pull away. "No Tony, I do not want to talk. Let me go!" He refused her demand and made a cursory sweep of the men's bathroom before locking the door and moving into her space, despite her reluctance to have him so close.

He cupped her face with his hands, strands of silky brown hair slipping around his fingers. Tony stared into her eyes. "What's going on Ziva? You've barely spoken all week, you haven't touched me in days," he swallowed hard, unable to remember when touch became such a fundamental part of their relationship that only a lack of it confirmed that something was very wrong, "why are you pulling away? What did I do?"

The last part broke her, because in four and a half years of marriage she could not think of a time he had hurt her on purpose. Tears slid down her cheeks and over his gentle fingers holding her in place. "I cannot do this anymore Tony." The words broke her heart but Ziva could not bear to think of him being hurt again, on account of her. She stepped back and turned towards the door, but he caught her arm, spinning her around. For once she fought his hold, trying to make him let go, but his grip only tightened. She struggled against his hands. "Tony, what do you want from me?! You have already borne so many of my scars, I cannot let you take them on any more."

He nearly let her go he was so surprised but only instinct kept him from releasing her arm. His mouth fell open. "And what kind of scar do you think I would be left with if you now tore yourself out of my life, after almost five years and two kids and more love and healing and heartache and amazing memories than normal people ever know? Did you even think about that?"

It didn't seem to matter what she did, he got hurt either way. Ziva was torn, staring at the man she loved above all else. Before she could make a decision, Tony jerked her closer and pressed his mouth firmly to hers. It was the one thing she could not deny, the connection they had, the way they felt when they were truly together. Almost against her will Ziva felt her body mold against him, her curves fitting into his like puzzle pieces. Her lips yielded to the steady pressure of his mouth and she could not deny that being with him made her complete. When Tony finally broke the kiss Ziva threw her arms around him and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck. While she breathed him in, Tony held her more tightly then ever, cradling her against his chest like his greatest treasure. He knew he wouldn't be able to let go of her for a long time after this without fear that it would be the last time. He turned his face into her wild dark curls and took a breath.

"Please Ziva," he choked out, "don't push me away again. I can't...I can't..." He couldn't even finish the sentence but she had memorized his words.

She applied her lips to his cheek with the gentlest of touches. "I cannot be without you either my love," she whispered. "I am sorry. But I saw you...I saw him..." Ziva clung to him again. "Tony I was so scared he was going to hurt you and I could not do anything about it. I am supposed to have your back and this is the first time I could not."

Tony rested his forehead against hers. "That's how I felt about Somalia Zi, because I failed to protect you. And I'd do what I did last week all over again if it meant keeping you safe Zi. You're not just my partner but my wife. You're my responsibility and I love you too much to watch anything bad happen to you. I need you, our kids need you. Ziva," he made sure she was really paying attention, "I will always try to protect you and you cannot stop me from taking your place if it means you're alive." He shook his head vehemently. "No one will ever take you from me again. I won't let them."

There was no way to win this argument, no way to end it without a fight, because she was thinking the exact same thing but her husband had to be a gentleman and refuse her right to stand up for him as well. She just shook her head slowly. "Both together or not at all," Ziva whispered, the only way for them to ever get around the need they each felt to protect and save the other. They were partners, lovers, spouses, friends - a package deal. She breathed his air and her heart beat in his chest, they couldn't get along without each other, especially after so long together.

They walked out of the bathroom several minutes later, arms wrapped around each other until just outside the bullpen. Then Ziva pulled away but Tony kept their fingers linked. "Your scars are mine," he reminded her and Ziva nodded.

"I will not give you another to wear."

It was as close to a promise as he was going to get and Tony kissed her one more time to seal the bargain. They both had their scars and they lived with them every day. But the worst would be if they were suddenly two separate beings instead of one in every way. A scar like that was simply not acceptable and he was going to make sure it never got that close to happening again.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 14) - I love that too. The comfort stuff is one of my favourite parts of their relationship. Aww...yeah, Chaya and Daddy are quite the team. I think Chaya's princess phase started at birth - Tony had a favourite sleeper for her when she was little, purple with crowns and scepters. He bought her princess movies. He probably bought her any princess dress-up clothes she wanted, maybe even a tiara. I think he'll keep her as his little princess as long as possible :) Oh, I'm really blessed because at my job (I work at a gym) once we're done our cleaning chores, we can sit at the desk and read or do something else. So I write. Otherwise I would never be able to get this much done. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 15) - Thanks :) Yeah, I thought it was nice to give Ziva a little bit of closure after all this time. I'm glad you liked the LA people. I adore that show so I couldn't resist putting them in. I don't know that Eli would force her now either, but I figured she'd still be wary. Yes, my apologies about the candles, I thought they were lit at the end of the sabbath instead of the beginning. That's one of my favourite paragraphs in the chapter, Ziva remembering and comparing her childhood to now, I'm glad you liked that. Hadar is still alive. We went AU after S6 so I changed some stuff. I don't think she should've died either, but no one asked us :P Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	17. Loss

_A/N: Be forewarned, the next couple Snapshots are pretty serious and pretty heavy. No fluff in sight. I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying these glimpses. As always, I love to hear what you think. Thanks for being fabulous! :) ~ Love, Aliyah_

**October 2010 (Chaya = 1 ½ years old)**

Partway through the morning Ziva dropped her head into her hands, unable to ignore the pain any longer. The headache had been building since she woke up and the discomfort in her back remained regardless of how often she stretched. Tony caught the motion out of the corner of his eyes and looked up with a frown. "Zi?"

"Ani beseder," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

That brought him over to her side quicker than if she'd actually admitted to hurting. "You are not fine. What's wrong?" Ziva gave him a withering look and he cleared his throat. "Oh." Going back to his desk, Tony opened the top drawer and returned with a handful of foil wrapped chocolates that he kept specifically for an occasion such as this. He kissed her forehead. "You're warm too. Did you take anything yet?" Ziva shook her head, so he found the bottle of ibuprofen in her left hand drawer and poured water into the clean mug sitting by her computer. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down her back. "Cramps?"

She made a face. "Not yet." Then they hit as if called upon and she groaned, leaning over as her hands moved to cradle her sore abdomen.

Tony shook his head. "Seems Mother Nature is hitting with a vengeance this month." The daggers she glared at him ensured that he probably wouldn't be allowed to touch her for at least the next couple days. She could be awfully prickly when she was dealing with monthly stuff, not that he blamed her. Judging from the way women acted, it was equivalent to being disemboweled with a small spoon.

Gibbs walked in and took in the couple. "Ziver?"

Ziva tried to sit up straight but her body was having none of it. "I am fine."

He raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed. "What she means is, she'll be fine as soon as the pills kick in. Actually, not fine, just not feeling quite as crappy as she is at the moment."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and headed for his desk. Four wives...he knew exactly what problem Ziva was currently facing. "Go home," he ordered. She tried to protest but he stared her down. "Take a day if you need it. You're no good in the field like this."

She sighed and looked at Tony. "Chaya?"

"I'll get her from daycare after work honey. If you're feeling especially awful, I'll see if Abby and McGee can do a sleepover with the girls. Just go home and rest." His eyes narrowed. "Can you drive? Nevermind, I don't think you should be driving."

Gibbs was about to suggest that Tony take his wife home and come back, but then the phone rang and they were gearing up, so Tony called a cab, saw Ziva into it, gave the driver their address and kissed her cheek. "See you tonight babe. Get some sleep."

She nodded and sat back miserably. The cramps had intensified by the time the taxi pulled up in front of her house, but Ziva still stubbornly refused the cabbie's help. Once inside she made her way upstairs to the bathroom and stripped out of her jeans, frustrated that she wasn't in time to prevent the bloodstain already darkening in the crotch area. Dark, old, stretchy yoga pants and a baggy black sweatshirt were her comfort clothes of choice, along with an extra absorbent pad stuck into a cheap pair of underwear.

Still feeling miserable, Ziva took a few towels from the linen closet and put them on the floor near the toilet, then filled a hot water bottle and lay down, holding it against her lower abdomen. After less than an hour she got up to use the bathroom again and frowned at thick pad soaked in blood. Usually her period was heavier the first two days, but it had been years since she'd bled this much. She replaced the full pad with a fresh one and moved back to the floor, rolling onto her side. The cramps grew stronger as time passed and Ziva often bit her lip to keep from crying out, even though she was alone and no one else would hear.

By early afternoon Ziva had stopped going back to the floor and just stayed hunched over on the toilet. She'd been bleeding heavily for more time than she bothered to measure and had passed many large blood clots. The pain intensified until Ziva finally groaned, and when she felt the urge to push, she knew something was very wrong, but it was too late. Knowing in her heart what had happened, Ziva flushed the toilet without looking and ran a scalding hot bath. Sitting in the tub she let her tears flow and held her arms across her abdomen as if protecting her now empty womb.

Life was cruel, she decided, as the water cooled and the burden on her soul became unbearable. She was never supposed to get pregnant again. Her body was not meant to support life after what had happened in the camp. But now she had been pregnant and she hadn't even known until it was over. The grief ripped at Ziva's heart, knowing that the child she lost - whether days or weeks old - was one she had dreamed of and longed for. Tony's child. Her child. A baby that would have been a gift in their new life together. In that moment she made two decisions. She pressed her hands lightly against her flat belly and whispered apologies to the baby she felt she'd let down somehow, before choosing a name for the precious little life that had never had the chance to live. Then Ziva swallowed and realized she could not share this day with her husband. She could not tell him that everything impossible he had hoped for and wanted so badly, was taken away in one afternoon of pain and blood and lumps of tissue in the toilet. She could not bear to tell him the truth, and feel his pain, along with her own, to know their hopes were shattered before they even knew there was a reason to have hope.

Much later Ziva stood in the shower and washed the blood away, feeling numbness settle into her body. She changed into clean pyjamas, fit another pad into new underwear and crawled under the blankets of their bed, ready to forget this day ever happened. But it was not to be so. Ziva woke an hour later and felt the full impact of her baby's death hit her. Because she was alone and there was no one to see this moment of weakness, the grieving mother curled into a ball around her pillow and cried silent tears for the baby no one would ever know about. Each sob, each tear was like a shard of broken glass carved into her heart and though her tears eventually ceased, the pain did not. Ziva fell into an exhausted sleep, waking shortly before Tony and Chaya were likely to be home.

Though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea, Ziva retreated to the basement and wrapped her hands before taking on the heavy bag in the corner. Single minutes became tens of minutes until she sank to the floor, strength spent, knowing that no amount of punishment would fix what was broken. She stayed in that position for a long time before finally having the presence of mind to clean herself up so Tony would not see evidence of the afternoon's events in her physical appearance. Ziva was napping again when her husband and daughter got home and Tony came to check on her. When she didn't move, he kissed her hair and whispered that he'd get Chaya fed and ready for bed, and told her to rest.

But Ziva wanted nothing more than to hold her little girl in her arms, so she dragged herself out of the bedroom in time for Chaya's bath, and Tony watched from the doorway as she tenderly washed their daughter's hair and skin. Ziva cuddled with Chaya longer than usual after wrapping her in a soft pink towel and it took him awhile to notice that she hadn't looked him directly in the eye since she got up. While Tony read Chaya a bedtime story, Ziva rocked her slowly, humming a Hebrew lullaby. They both gave Chaya kisses and laid her in the crib, covering her with a quilt that had come from Nonna Grace on her first Christmas. Leaving the room with a whispered, "Sleep sweet princess," Tony was surprised when Ziva almost immediately pulled him down the hall to their room.

Closing her eyes against the tears, Ziva leaned up to kiss her husband long and slow, then whispered in his ear, "I need to be with you tonight. Please Tony, make love to me."

Not that it was unusual for her to use sexual pleasure as a way to alleviate the cramps, and not that Ziva ever had to ask him more than once to be with her, and not that he minded if things were a bit messy since they always used protection in this case, but because the tone in her voice conveyed something he hadn't heard in months, Tony hesitated, waiting until Ziva looked at him. His eyes searched hers as his hand came up to caress her cheek, desperate to find the source of the pain pooled in the chocolate depths. But she wasn't letting him see it yet, so he answered Ziva's request with his lips on hers. They weren't in a rush to begin with, and every time she tried to speed up their pace, Tony reminded her to take things slow, knowing sex could be uncomfortable for her at this time of the month. In gentle, practiced ways, he sought to use his touch to soothe her hurt, even if she couldn't tell him what had caused it.

Tony felt tears on Ziva's cheeks partway through and stilled, kissing them away and trying to see where the emotion was coming from. But she was trying so hard not to look at him. "Something's wrong."

Ziva shook her head. "It is nothing." She arched against him, encouraging him to keep going, but Tony would have none of it.

"Sweetheart, what's going on? Did I hurt you?" It was the last thing he wanted to do and something he was always afraid of, given her history.

"No." She tried to pulled him closer and distract him with a kiss, but he resisted.

"Then what's going on Zi? Tell me." Tony wasn't above begging, he couldn't stand to see her hurting and not be able to help in some way.

"Please Tony, I just need you. Do not worry, you have never done anything to cause me pain."

She was lying and they both knew it, but Tony gave in and lowered his mouth to hers, and the couple slowly found their rhythm again. Ziva would never admit to being sore, never tell him that this once the act they found so much pleasure in was causing her more than a little discomfort. The emotional pain of losing their child was far worse, and she needed the comfort only her husband could provide. Her desperation to share this connection with him was more important than any physical pain could be.

Afterwards Tony held her after in a warm embrace, close to his body, his fingers memorizing her curves and sensitive spots as she relaxed on his chest. What they had shared was something she desperately needed but Ziva still hadn't spoken a word about what had driven her to seek his body, and Tony wanted so badly to know why she needed his comfort tonight. It was obvious that this was about far more than just her time of the month. He never pushed, but his tenderness spoke volumes and after another soft kiss pressed to her hair and fingers drawn lightly through her curls over and over, she sighed into his skin and didn't lie exactly, instead offering him another truth to hold onto.

"My brother died this week," Ziva admitted into the air and to Tony's credit his only reaction was a slight hitch in his breath before he resumed his previous movements. She nestled her head into his neck. "I am sad. There is so much I miss." That, at least, was the whole truth and nothing but.

Tony pulled her closer, doing what he could when Ari to him meant the man who killed Kate, not the older brother who'd loved and protected his wife all their lives. "I'm sorry for what happened Ziva," he whispered and fear flared inside her that he somehow knew what she wasn't saying. "I wish things hadn't turned out that way."

Hoping they were having the same conversation, Ziva swallowed and kissed his jaw. "Thank you," she whispered, wishing she could tell him everything but having to settle for that. Some things he should never have to know. She had already hurt him enough.

_Replies:_

_Guest (Ch 16) - I know he knows on the show. In my story, honestly I can't remember if the subject has come up or not. I'm not sure if that will make it into a Snapshot, but thanks for the suggestion! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 16) - lol...you know me, I love the emotional side. Glad you liked it :) I'm certainly glad Tony isn't willing to let Ziva get too far away. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	18. Confession

_A/N: Continuation of Loss - but takes place nearly nine years later_.

**April 2019 (Chaya = 10, Ben = 6 ½)**

By the third night of the second week of their tenth anniversary vacation, Ziva couldn't take it any longer. When Tony returned from getting the kids something in the lobby souvenir shop, he found his wife sitting on the bed. The look in her eyes made him drop everything to go to her. "Zi?" he asked softly, sure that she had been fine when he left half an hour ago. She said she was going to read for awhile, but her books were nowhere in sight.

She stared down at her hands. "There is something you need to know."

Puzzled, he got comfortable. "Okay."

Ziva swallowed. "Do you remember the night I told you I missed my brother?"

Her question had him thinking back nearly eight and a half years, trying to find the night she was referring to. And while he wasn't certain he could recall the conversation, Tony remembered that she had been hurting and she'd needed him. It was one of the first times, but certainly not the last, that Ziva had wanted him physically simply for comfort. Not sure what a safe answer was, he simply nodded.

She glanced at him briefly. "What I told you was the truth. I did, I do, miss him and think about him. But that was not why I was broken."

Tony had known there was more to the story that night, but her answer had made sense, so he accepted it. He didn't know why she felt the need to confess now, but he was willing to listen. "Why Zi?"

Ziva looked away. "You are going to hate me."

She said it with such conviction that Tony's heart dropped and he took her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You know better than that. Nothing you could say will change my love for you."

Frustrated at his care, she pushed him away. "No! Do not promise this time, not until you hear what I must say."

He didn't like where this was going, didn't like the wild, dangerous look in her eyes when she said the words. So instead he held her hand. "I'm listening sweetheart."

Ziva took a deep breath. "I do not know if you remember, but I was not feeling well that day and Gibbs sent me home early. There was a terrible pain in my abdomen, but I thought it was just my period coming." She closed her eyes, hating that she had to remember, had to bring it up all over again. "I spent hours in the bathroom. It hurt, a lot. When it was over, I realized that I had...had a miscarriage. I did not even know I was pregnant. I am not sure if he was days or weeks old, but..." she shook her head, slowly bringing her gaze to his face, "I lost our child Tony, and I could not tell you."

Tony's eyes were wide with shock. "You were pregnant before Ben?"

She nodded sadly. "I could not tell you."

"Why?" Hurt and dejection mingled in the one strangled word.

Ziva's eyes filled with tears. "I did not want you to know! To grieve as I was. A baby - our baby - was something we had hoped for but knew could never happen. I did not want to see your joy so crushed under that weight, to know we had a chance but then it was gone."

Feeling the anger growing in him, Tony stood up and stormed away from her. Halfway across the room he spun back. "That wasn't your choice! That was our baby Ziva, ours! My baby." The meaning hit him and he staggered backwards. "Oh gosh Ziva, my baby. I got you pregnant and you never even told me." He covered his face for a moment, then straightened up and stared at her harshly. "How could you keep that from me for almost nine years? How many more secrets are there? How many more lies?" His anguished gaze met hers. "Do you still not trust me Ziva, even now?"

With that final parting thought, Tony strode quickly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He left her sitting on the bed and Ziva didn't think she'd ever felt more alone. Laying down, she curled into a ball, then reached for her husband's pillow. Inhaling his scent that didn't even begin to fill the gaping hole inside her, Ziva closed her eyes and cried all the tears she'd never allowed herself to shed for the baby she'd lost.

Then she cried for her and for Tony, for the secrets she should not have kept, for the hurt he was feeling that she had tried to spare him from, for their future, which now did not seem so certain. Ziva had always known one day it would be too much for him. They had been blessed with ten wonderful years together, days and memories she cherished above all else. But perhaps this was the thing that would finally push them too far apart to come back from. Maybe this was how it ended. Maybe that was what she deserved.

**NCIS**

Tony left the hotel and walked at a determined pace down to the beach. When he reached the water's edge, he stared up at the sky and shook his fist at the God who always felt so far away. "Why?" he screamed. "Why did you let that happen? How could you?! After everything we went through, how could you just take my baby?!" Tony dropped onto his knees in the sand, his voice fading to a whisper. "How could you take my baby? I never even knew."

He stayed like that for a long time, head bowed, before he jumped up and gathered all the rocks and stones he could find and dropped them into a pile. Then one by one, and sometimes by the handful, he stood up and flung them into the waves. With each one Tony thought about how mad he was that Ziva had kept it from him all this time. He thought she'd learned her lesson the last time, after the last secret. But no, and this one hurt even more than the first. Then, gradually, his thoughts changed and he was tossing hurts into the ocean, wondering how much deeper hers were because the child had been expelled from her body against her will, and she felt responsible. Slowly he began to remember Gibbs' words of advice about the tough times, about love being a choice. And Tony knew he needed to go back to his wife so they could do this together.

Knowing did not make it happen immediately. For hours he sat in the sand, arms resting on his knees, staring out at the never ending ocean and the waves that rolled in and in, crashing onto each other and sending salty spray towards the beach that matched the tears on his cheeks. Finally he convinced himself to return to the room and when he walked in the door, he found that Ziva had cried herself to sleep and he wished he'd come back sooner.

Asleep or not, they had to do this now, before he let them push it away like they had so many other things. Tony crawled onto the bed beside her and bent down to kiss her. She responded before coming fully awake and then pulled away. "Tony?" she asked, rubbing her face. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her up to sit with him and stared into her eyes. "I love you Ziva." He kissed her again. "I can't change that and I don't want to. I haven't had a choice since long before Somalia. I'm not sure when exactly my heart was no longer mine, but you've had it all these years sweetheart and I don't want it any other way." Tony sighed. "I'm still angry that you didn't tell me. We have to stop keeping secrets honey, it's not fair and it always makes things worse. You have to promise me that this is the last one. That no matter what happens, we tell each other everything from this moment forward."

She started crying again and kissed him hard, not sure yet whether she could trust his words. "I promise. And I am sorry. I thought...I thought I could spare you the ache of that loss. But the guilt has been tearing at me for years and..." Ziva shook her head. "I am so sorry Tony."

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest and Ziva clung to him. "Losing the baby wasn't your fault Ziva," Tony whispered in her ear. "You didn't know...you couldn't have known. And I wish you'd told me, I would've carried the loss with you, like I'll do now. I love you."

She couldn't have let go of him even if she wanted to. "I love you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He held her for ages, finally laying them both down on the bed again. Without ever getting more than a couple inches apart, Tony and Ziva kissed, and talked and cried together, apologizing and comforting each other until they both fell into an exhausted sleep, held tightly in the others' arms.

**NCIS**

They woke early in the morning, as the faint rays of dawn began filtering through the window, and when their eyes met, the need was apparent to both of them. Tony kissed Ziva's lips, her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone before slipping his hand under her shirt. Ziva closed her eyes at his touch, then pushed herself up and lifted her arms so he could pull the material off her body. He ran his lips over the soft warm flesh of her breasts and down her stomach. Ziva held his head gently, savouring the heat that his kisses sent coursing through her veins.

He undid her bra and tossed it on the floor, pulling her into his lap so she was flush against him. Ziva moaned and tilted her head, her hair falling over his shoulder. Tony unbuttoned her capris and worked them down her legs as Ziva's fingers did away with the buttons on his shirt and shorts. It was slow and silent and sensual, undressing each other, kissing and touching and appreciating the exposed skin before coming together. Nothing could comfort them more than that connection.

For hours the couple lay naked in bed, pressed against each other, making love each time the urge struck them, with fingers mapping out skin and curves they each knew by heart, and lips kissing away any tears that fell. Then finally, near the end of the day, Tony and Ziva shared the shower and dressed, walking hand in hand down to the beach. Tony took his wife to the spot where he'd sat the night before, screaming out his anguish and crying salty tears. She looked around for awhile, finally finding an almost perfect shell. Ziva held it in her hand, tracing the curves and knelt to place it at the water's edge.

"I named our baby Teva," she told him, drawing the letters in firm wet sand. "Teh-vah. It is good for both girls and boys, because I do not know which one that child would have become. But it seemed right to give a name to a life that would have been so precious to both of us."

Tony swallowed and pulled her to her feet, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and across her shoulders. He kissed her temple. "I should've known something was wrong. I should've seen it, somehow."

Ziva shook her head and reached up to grasp his wrist. "No, I did not let you see." She sighed. "After that day I bled for a week, almost as if it was a normal period. For months I was angry at every new mother I saw, at the babies they had to hold while my arms were empty. I wanted to be sad all the time, I wanted to scream and cry, I wanted to tell someone, so that my grief would have meaning. But I had to be brave for Chaya, for you. I told myself I was keeping you from the pain, but perhaps I was only trying to protect myself." She turned in his arms. "I am so sorry my love, for not giving you the chance to mourn our baby."

He placed one hand on her abdomen, the other against her lower back. "I would've loved that child Ziva. He or she was mine, ours, and I wish I'd known. But I understand, and..." Tony let out a breath, "I don't blame you."

Tears slid down her cheeks and he wiped them away. Ziva closed her eyes. "That was why I struggled so much with the operation Mandy suggested when Benjamin was born. I wanted to be pregnant again, to somehow give meaning to the child we never knew, but I could not handle losing another baby."

"Hey," Tony tipped her chin up, "our kids are a gift Ziva, both of them. Chaya was your redemption and Ben our miracle baby, don't forget that."

She nodded. "I am not. And I am ready to stop being sad. But I will never forget that there is an...angel baby somewhere who belongs to us."

He kissed her softly, then enveloped her in his arms and held on tight. Later, before they returned to their room, both parents knelt to kiss their fingers and press them to the shell. "Goodbye Teva, I'm so sorry I missed knowing you."

Ziva's voice was quiet. "We would have loved you so much hakatan. I am sorry. You will always be in my heart."

They stood and watched the water slowly lap at the name drawn on sand, then slowly turned and walked away, trying to leave their grief behind.

**NCIS**

They healed that week, together. Now that the doors had been opened, the couple used the opportunity to talk about other hurts, and share things they never thought to before, or let get pushed away because sometimes it was easier than trying to deal with them. By the time they got on the plane to go home, Tony and Ziva felt like different people, like somehow a decade together had given them the chance to start fresh and new, with nothing left unsaid and no secrets kept that might cause pain later.

The partners returned home into the arms of their children, and right away Gibbs and Celeste could see that something was different. If possible Tony and Ziva were more in love, more in tune than when they left. Gibbs held his wife's hand while he watched the little family reunite and the look Celeste gave him confirmed that she saw the same thing. They might never know what had happened on that trip, but Tony and Ziva did, and that was the important part. They had seen how wrong it could have gone, and that memory stayed with them, reminding them anew never to take anything for granted when it came to their life together and the love they shared.

After their time away, Tony made love to Ziva more often, with more passion, and more gently than he had since their first year. And Ziva loved Tony fiercely, both in the field and out of it, and tried with everything she possessed to be more open with her heart and her thoughts, giving Tony everything he deserved and more. She had survived many losses in her life but knew for certain that she could not survive this one, could not be without him. There was never a chance to push him away when he held her so carefully, never a chance for Tony to be shut out when Ziva gave him unfettered access to her entire soul. That is how they got through the pain and hurt and continued on in the joys of living a life neither was ever supposed to have - always together, no place they'd rather be. After all, that is what partners are for.

_Reply:_

_I know, it sucks. Believe me that I did not want to do that to her, but the evil plot leprechauns overruled me. Yeah, that's a long time to hide that kind of hurt. She does want to protect Tony, that's the thing, but she's going about it the wrong way. I agree, and I think this secret it more painful than the first one. This was not an easy chapter to write. I had to do the research and read a lot of heartbreaking stories to try and get the details right, so I'm glad it made your favourites list. Thanks, I appreciate that. Oh...you know, after you said that I had to think about it. I guess the only thing the team really knows is that Ari is her half-brother (that was S6, Cloak or Dagger) but I don't know how they found out. I looked it up and everything I found said Gibbs is the only other one who knows who shot Ari. So I'm sorry, I guess I got that wrong. Thanks for reviewing Sarah! :)_


	19. Hug

**May 2023 (Chaya = 14, Ben = 10)**

Tony walked in the door and found his kids in the kitchen getting their after school snacks. "Hey," he asked, "how was school?"

Chaya's eyes landed on the basement door and she cleared her throat. "How was work?"

He sighed. They only ever had to ask when one of their parents wasn't acting normal. "How long?"

Ben shrugged. "Before we got home."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

He took a step and Chaya shook her head, able to read her dad almost as well as Ziva could. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

Tony's gaze flickered between the closed door and his daughter. He crossed his arms. "Why not?"

The kids exchanged glances and Ben agreed with his sister. "She's really mad at somebody." He paused and got a nervous look on his face. "I hope it's not you." Their mom was an amazing woman, but she had a temper and if their parents were going to fight, it was usually unmistakably spectacular.

_No,_ he thought, _just herself._ Tony took a deep breath and reached for the door handle anyways, pulling it closed behind him and walking slowly down the stairs, stopping to wait until Ziva noticed him. In this state he was liable to get injured first before she stopped to ask questions. Ziva was pounding the stuffing out of the punching bag that hung in the corner, her hits fueled by whatever demons she was fighting inside. She caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of her eye and swung around in a defensive position. Her husband stood there staring at her. Breathing hard, Ziva used her teeth to pull at the velcro on the gloves and dropped them to the mats.

"What?" She knew better than to try and hide something from him after almost fifteen years of marriage and more than twenty years as partners, but her stubbornness had never mellowed even though she was approaching her mid-forties. It was the one thing that had never changed.

Tony watched her carefully, assessing the situation before realizing that words were not a good idea. Instead he crossed the space between them in two strides and pulled Ziva into his arms. For a moment she held still, shocked by his blatant invasion of her space when she was upset enough to want a gun and a target. Then she struggled against him, trying to get free of his hold without actually hurting him. Her issues should not always wound her husband too, even if he would willingly take it in her stead.

But despite her obvious desire to get away, Tony held her carefully and finally Ziva gave in, knowing he would never give up. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him hard, loving him even more for knowing her so well that he risked his safety to give her comfort because it was what she needed. Today's case had been horrible. The teenage son of a Navy officer had been killed and Ziva, always expecting more of herself than anyone else did, thought she should've been able to stop it.

Tony stroked her hair and whispered into her ear as the tears came and Ziva melted against him with no resistance left in her body. "Shh Zi," he whispered, "it's okay. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He pulled back a few inches to look into her eyes before claiming her lips. He let their foreheads touch when he finished and made her listen to him. "I love you sweetheart. I love you so much. Please don't beat yourself up about what happened any more."

"He was only a year older than Chaya," she said, the words muffled against his shirt. "Tony, how many more have to die?"

"Oh baby," he hugged her tightly to himself, wondering the same thing. He wished he had a better answer for her. "Bad things happen Zi, and they suck. And as much as we try, we can't stop all the monsters." Tony framed her face with his hands. "But we can't give up either. I love you for doing this job, for fighting for the innocent. Don't let this day take you away from remembering what is so important about our jobs. Focus on the ones you can still save." Her tears soaked his shirt and for the longest time Tony did nothing but keep his arms wrapped around his wife. Words helped, but sometimes the greatest comfort was simply in knowing that someone loved her enough not to leave.

_Replies:_

_Lea (Ch 18) - Wow, you read them all? Awesome. I'm glad you're enjoying the series. Yeah T&C are my favourite, he makes such a cute daddy. And T&Z have something special, like I've never seen before. They really enjoy being parents. The chapter was sad, but I'm glad they came through it stronger. Aww...what a nice way to look at it, that the way Tony loves Ziva is beautiful. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_abbyandgibbs14 (Ch 18) - Thanks :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. Even if I wish she hadn't waited so long, it turned out alright in the end. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_ADR1989 (Ch 18) - If it makes you feel any better, I take tears as a compliment :) Oh my gosh, yes! I've had to go back to the elevator part more than a few times and my imagination has run away with it, I only hope they let it be a significant moment for those two. Maybe Tony's new love interest could be Ziva :) That would make everything better. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 18) - Sorry for forgetting to put your name on the last reply, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention. Mmm...if you could feel Tony's anguish I'm doing something right. I'm glad too that there are no more secrets and T&Z came out stronger for it. That part with T&Z at the beach wasn't originally part of the chapter, but after what she went through in Loss, I had to add it. That's my favourite part. Glad you liked those lines, it was so sad, them saying goodbye. I can't even imagine what the hurt feels like. lol...yeah, well, I couldn't be normal and use plot bunnies like everyone else, that's no fun. Plus, I had to have something to blame this awful angst on. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	20. Magnum

**September 2030 (Chaya = 21, two weeks before her wedding. Ben = 18, just started his first year at OSU)**

Tony stood on the front porch, trying to gather his courage to go inside. "Okay buddy, it's now or never." The husky looked up at him with one eye and one brown eye and whined. Tony shook his head. "Don't worry, how bad could it be? Ziva loves surprises. Granted, I never brought anything living home before, but you'll see, she likes dogs. When Sammy was a puppy, she liked him almost as much as C did. And Lexie, Zi was always gentle with her." He sighed. "Boy, I bet Celeste still misses her, even if Gibbs did bring home a puppy a year later. She was always good with the kids." Tony cleared his throat. "Okay, enough stalling. Let's do this."

He pushed open the door and looked around. "Zi? I'm home."

She came down the stairs with a smile. "Where have you be-?" Her eyes narrowed when she saw the dog.

Tony chuckled nervously. "Uh...surprise?"

Ziva crossed her arms and stared first at the dog and then at her husband. "Ma zeh?" _What is this?_

Tony chuckled. "He's not a what Zi, he's a who."

She rolled her eyes and knelt down to look at the dog who seemed to be smiling. "Mi atah?" _Who are you?_

Tony dropped the leash and let the dog nuzzle his wife. "Zi, this is Magnum."

Her laughter surprised him. "Of course you would name him after a TV show person." She glided her fingers gently over Magnum's head and he wiggled even closer. "I had a dog once, a stray I found and brought home," Ziva shared and Tony kept quiet because he hadn't heard this story. Her expression darkened. "Eli saw attachment as weakness. He said Suka ran away, but Ari told me later that Eli got rid of him."

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry your childhood taught you to lose things Zi."

She stood and hugged him. "My life here has taught me how to enjoy them." Ziva glanced down at Magnum. "You may stay, but you have to sleep outside." She shook her finger at both of them. "I will not have dog hair in my house. Gibbs can build him something to sleep in."

Tony kissed her. "Deal."

Magnum pushed his nose in between them and Ziva bent to his level again. "So this was one of your dreams, yes? You always wanted a husky?"

He shrugged. "Childhood hopefulness, but we were never in the same place long enough to have a dog. And Dad could barely keep track of me, let alone a pet." Tony pet his dog's head. "I don't know...the timing just felt right. The kids are gone, it's just us in the house for the first time in more than twenty years. I've only got two years left before someone else takes my desk. I stopped in at the rescue shelter just to check, he looked at me with those eyes and I thought, 'Why not?'"

Ziva smiled. "You are going to miss having the children around."

Tony slid his fingers into her hair. "I've been a dad almost longer than we've been married, it's weird to not have that immediate responsibility any more."

"Benjamin has only been gone a week Tony," she reminded him. Ziva did not have to tell him that she found the house very quiet as well, without their son and his friends constantly hanging around.

"Yeah," he sighed. "And at the end of the month I have to give away my little girl. I need something to hold onto."

Her eyebrows rose. "I am not enough?" Tony kissed her with enough passion to put a stop to that question and Ziva slid her hand around the back of his neck, keeping him in place. She smiled against his lips. "I could get used to this."

He rolled his eyes. "Not like we ever stopped acting like newlyweds. But now we have a reason to go for more walks in the park, to throw a frisbee around, to sit out on the back porch with lemonade."

Ziva made a face. "We are not old and useless yet Tony."

"Yeah, but we never had a dog, and we're the only ones. It just made sense."

She shrugged. "I am not fighting with you. I would never stand in the way of a man and his dog. Dogs are best friends, yes?"

Tony wove their fingers together. "You're my best friend Zi. Magnum can be family."

She smirked. "You will always be cheesy."

"And you still love me."

"Yes," Ziva agreed as their lips met once more, "I will. And you cannot ever make me stop."

"Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony grinned, "why would I want to do that?" He wrapped her in his arms for a long moment, always so thankful to have her in his life. When they sat down that night to watch his favourite TV show, Magnum lay on the floor at their feet and Ziva had to agree, now the picture was complete.

_Replies:_

_ADR1989 (Ch 19) - I'm glad Tony's always there too, I don't know what they'd do without each other. You're welcome. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I'm very anxious for the seasons premier. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 19) - Thanks :) Yeah, being a mom has really changed Ziva's perspective. I was kind of trying to parallel their swang song convo, since it never happened in this universe. Glad you liked the Tiva comfort. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Lea (Ch 19) - I'm glad to hear that! Wow, French and you read in English? lol, I'm lucky if I can keep up with my own language, let alone another one. Thanks you, that's very sweet. It's so nice that people like my stories. Yes, Tony knows Ziva by heart and it's really cool to watch. I want this is the show too! Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	21. Thirty

_A/N: For those who asked, yes there will be a Snapshot of Chaya's wedding, sometime in the late 30s. Always glad to hear you guys are still enjoying this, thanks so much for sticking around! :) ~Aliyah_

**November 2009 (2 months after SMH. Chaya = 7 months, Haven = 1 ½ months)**

November twelfth came very quietly, without Ziva realizing it. Tony woke her up with a kiss and she blinked slowly. "Good morning."

He grinned. "Happy Birthday Zi."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the clock as if that would tell her that date. "That is today?"

Tony chuckled. "As long as you haven't changed your birthday to next week, then yeah, it's today."

She took a moment to absorb the change and remember how old thirty had seemed when she was a young girl in training. Now it felt like her life had just begun, and there was still so much left to do. Ziva pulled Tony down again to brush her lips over his, but he was too excited to indulge in the kiss, and rolled over, getting something out of the nightstand drawer. Ziva smiled when he handed her a small, present covered in colourful paper, and pushed herself up a bit to slowly undo the ribbon. Lifting the lid, she found a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings. They were studs, because wearing anything dangly in their line of work was not wise, and unique, with one side of the heart done in gold scrollwork and the other side glistening with sparkling stones. She held them up and smiled.

"Like them?" Tony asked, pretty pleased with himself.

Ziva leaned over and kissed him slowly. "They are beautiful Tony, thank you."

Gently he tucked her hair behind one ear, pressed his lips to her earlobe, and released the first earring from the backing, then slid it carefully into the pierced hole. He did the same with the other side and moved back to take a look. "I knew they'd look great on you."

Tony framed her face with his hands and angled his head, pushing his lips between and over hers. The give and take of the kiss was dragging them both under when suddenly the baby monitor came alive and they broke apart to laugh at their daughter's loud announcement of being awake. He gave her a look promising they'd come back to this moment before leaving to get Chaya. It took longer than Ziva thought it should, but she understood when they returned holding a fresh rhubarb muffin with a lit candle stuck in the center that Tony was trying to keep Chaya's fascinated fingers away from.

"Make a wish Zi," he grinned, taking in their daughter's wide brown eyes as she babbled non-words in her sweet voice.

Ziva shrugged. "What on earth could I wish for? I was never even supposed to get this." She blew out the flame and Tony laid Chaya on the floor with Bunny. The seven month old rolled from side to side, squirming around as she tried to get her sleeper covered feet into her mouth.

He sat down beside his wife, flipping some hair over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Ziva sighed. "In Mossad operatives rarely live to see thirty. I never planned my future because there was not going to be one. That I am alive and have a family is a miracle."

Tony bent his head and kissed her softly, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her neck. "I would be so lost without you."

She sat back, feathering her fingers over his face. "And I would have missed so much, not being her mother or your wife. Thank you ahava, for giving me this birthday. Last summer it did not seem possible."

Their lips met again and the couple only parted when Chaya squealed. Ziva chuckled and Tony retrieved their daughter, bringing her back to her mother. "Were you feeling left out princess? Sorry. Mommy is very distracting."

Ziva raised one eyebrow and smirked at him, then lifted Chaya into her arms. "Boker tov tatelah. Did you sleep well?" Chaya grinned and clapped her hands against Ziva's cheeks. Ziva nuzzled her neck, breathing in her baby's scent. "You are so precious," she murmured, "will you ever know that you are my greatest gift?"

"Hey," Tony protested, "what about me?"

She laughed. "Can you not both bear that title? I would not be able to choose between you."

He rubbed his fingers up and down Chaya's back lightly. "Yeah, I guess I can share with the munchkin. I'd pick her too if I were you."

Ziva swallowed and hugged Chaya close, then invited Tony to join them. He scooted over to her side and wrapped his arms around both girls, kissing Chaya's head and capturing his wife's lips. "I love you."

"And I you." She sighed and felt a contentment she'd never known before. Today she just wanted to remember what a blessing it was to be alive.


	22. Heights

_A/N: Inspired by Flashpoint episode 'Whatever It Takes'. This is one of my other favourite Snapshots. I just never get enough of T&Z together :)_

**June 2011 (Chaya = 2)**

It was more than an hour after Ziva disappeared that Tony thought to check the roof. Why exactly the idea occurred to him, he couldn't say, but images of her climbing a tree, up in the beams of a warehouse and their encounter in Israel pushed him to look up instead of out. She was there, sitting cross-legged at the corner of the building, on top of the waist high safety wall. He was cautious as he approached her and stayed back far enough to give her space. It had been a bad case, no one would disagree with that, now she was awfully close to the edge and it was a five story drop. He wished he knew where her head was at.

Tony swallowed, hard, before whispering her name. "Zi." She didn't move, didn't give any indication that she'd heard, but he knew with her instincts he'd been caught the moment he opened the stairwell door. "Don't move Ziva," he said softly. Walking up behind her, he got to the corner, so close he could reach out and touch her, but didn't. A quick glance down showed that he was right, one wrong move and she wasn't coming home with him tonight. The thought made his blood rush and his heart pound. His breathing sped up and he fought to stay calm, wanting to be ready for whatever she needed.

Ziva turned her head and smiled faintly at him. "You are as pale as a goat," she commented. "I am not going to fall."

Tony cleared his throat, her intentional idiom twisting missing its mark. "That wasn't really my first thought."

She sighed. "I am not going to jump either." Raising an eyebrow, she assessed his ill-hidden emotional state. "I do not think it wise to leave you in charge of a two year old for good."

Ignoring the dig that suggested he couldn't care for their daughter long term just because she'd turned an entire bottle of honey onto herself when he'd left the room for a second a few mornings ago, he forced levity into his voice. "So you're sitting on the edge of a roof because..."

Ziva shrugged one shoulder. "I like being up high."

"Uh-huh." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do you have to sit so close? What if it got windy?"

His wife rolled her eyes and turned so that one leg touched the ground and the other knee was pulled up, her hands laced around it. "I have very good reflexes Tony."

"You're freaking me out David," he muttered and she started paying more attention. He only used her maiden name when he was walking a fine line between frustration and an angry outburst.

Ziva took one last look out at the horizon and stood up, stepping into the circle of his arms. "Better?"

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, then focused on her. "Yeah, a lot."

She tilted her head to the side. "Did you really think I was going to jump?"

Tony trailed his fingers through her hair. "I saw that look on your face in the warehouse today, you haven't had a flashback like that in a long time. I didn't know what you were thinking."

Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. "I do not want to remember."

Feeling like he could finally breathe again, Tony held her close and rubbed slow circles on her back. "What do you want?"

She pulled back and touched his cheek. "I want to go home. To be a wife and a mother. To be reminded that they did not steal everything from me. I want the life I was given to be stronger than the hatred I still feel."

Two and a half years together and the truth still hurt. They still walked into days where the past blindsided them and threatened to obliterate the present. But they also had each other. And neither one of them ever let the other get far enough away for anything truly bad to happen.

Tony slipped his fingers between hers. "I bet we can get Gibbs to let us finish paperwork tomorrow."

Ziva tucked her free hand around his arm and leaned against him as they walked. "Okay."

Her need for comfort was greater than duty, red flags continued to go up and Tony knew he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight today or tomorrow or even the day after that. The darkness was sometimes alluring enough to forget that their love was stronger.

"I'm thinking Spaghetti-O's for supper." That earned him a small smile. "And I promised C we'd watch the dragon movie." Her eyes met his, Tony knew she had a secret love for the recent animated movie that had become an instant classic. "And I will hold you as long as you want after she's in bed."

Ziva shook her head. "No, I do not think holding me will be enough tonight."

His face became a look of mock amazement. "Mrs. DiNozzo, are you propositioning me?"

She concealed the smirk well. "I believe that I am."

"It's a good thing you're my wife," he mused, "because that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

When she punched him in the arm before they went back inside, Tony knew he had his partner back and that somehow, someday, they really would make it to okay.


	23. Away

**March 2011 (Chaya = almost 2)**

The phone rang at seven-thirty Thursday evening and Ziva eagerly grabbed it. "This is Ziva."

"Hi Zi," Tony sighed, sounding very tired. "How's my timing?"

She smiled. "Chaya just got into her pyjamas." Ziva held out the phone. "Say goodnight to Daddy tatelah."

The toddler wrapped her little hands around the receiver. "Hi Daddy!"

His heart lifted at the sound of her voice. "Hi princess, how was your bath?"

She made a face. "Challah wet."

Tony chuckled. "Oh yeah? How did that happen?"

Chaya shrugged. "Need baff. Mommy no."

"Well, Challah gets a different kind of bath than you. All ready for bed?"

"Read story!" she demanded, scrambling into the rocking chair and dropping the phone. Ziva reached for it quickly and handed it back.

Tony stuck his hand in the duffel bag and found the books he'd packed. "Green Eggs and Ham, or Put Me In the Zoo?" he asked.

"Zoo," Chaya said decisively.

"Okay, here goes." He began the story and Chaya listened with rapt attention, Ziva sitting on the stool in front of her, enjoying the sound of her husband's voice through the speakerphone. He always took such delight in reading to their daughter. Finally Tony got to the last page and Chaya frowned.

"Happy after Daddy."

He chuckled. "Sorry C, I forgot. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

The little girl nodded. "Good." She'd recently made that a requirement for ending books, even if the words didn't match the story. Chaya yawned and gave the phone back to her mother. "Night Daddy. Sleep happy."

"I love you princess. Sleep sweet."

She tiptoed over to her big girl bed and used the stool to climb in. Ziva took the phone off speaker. "Ten minutes?"

"Text me when you're in bed, I'll call back," Tony promised, knowing he could keep himself awake as long as he was waiting for her. "I hate missing this."

"She knows that nothing keeps you from calling to say goodnight," Ziva pointed out. "Chaya will forgive your absence."

"And you?"

She sighed. "I miss you."

"Same. I'll talk to you soon."

Ziva hung up and tucked Chaya in, her arms already curled around Challah. "Ani ohev atach."

"Love Mommy," she murmured, claimed by sleep as quickly as when she was an infant.

Ziva kissed her forehead and turned off the light, leaving only the soft glow of her Winnie the Pooh nightlight, and kept the door cracked open in case Chaya cried for her during the night. Then, the woman hurried through her own bedtime routine, anxious to crawl under the covers. Once she was settled, she texted her husband with one word - Ok.

The phone rang less than a minute later and she pressed it to her ear. "Shalom."

"This just isn't the same," he complained. "I'm laying here looking at the empty side of the bed and wishing I was there."

"I wish you were here." She pulled his pillow into her arms. "But at least I can still smell you."

Tony groaned. "I don't even have that to hold onto."

Ziva chuckled. "I packed my pillowcase for you. Now you can close your eyes and pretend."

He snorted. "No amount of imagination is going to conjure up your warm body lying next to me."

She sighed. "I am not used to sleeping apart from you. I barely remember what it is like to sleep alone."

"Miserable," Tony offered. "Next time Probie gets to be sent on the overnight assignment."

"Gibbs would probably take turns anyways." Ziva didn't want to talk about work. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm supposed to catch a flight out tomorrow night, if everything gets wrapped up by the end of the day."

Ziva ran her fingers through her curls. "Maybe Chaya could spend Saturday night with Gibbs and Celeste."

His eyebrows rose. "The house to ourselves? You won't catch me turning that offer down." Tony thought about it. "Dinner, dancing, dessert we can bring home?"

"Mmm...I like the sound of that," Ziva smiled. "Massage?"

He shook his head. "You drive a hard bargain lady."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You will be rewarded. Now, it is late. Go to sleep."

Tony sighed. "At least you gave me something to dream about. I'll see you in twenty-four hours."

"Wake me up when you get home," Ziva made him promise. After two years she no longer woke the second he crawled into bed.

"Even if it's just to kiss you goodnight. I love you babe."

"I love you too."

There was silence on the line as they listened to each other breathe. Finally she disconnected the call and closed her eyes. Sleep would be elusive tonight, not because of nightmares, but because falling asleep in her husband's arms had spoiled her for sleeping alone. If it got bad enough, she's have to join Chaya. Tony had become her everything and Ziva felt incomplete when he wasn't around.

_Replies:_

_jde? (Ch 22) - lol...I agree, Tony is amazing. Unfortunately Africa never goes away, but it does lessen. 2 years and that's her first flashback in months. Yes...T&Z comfort, of any kind, is always nice to see. I love how they need each other. Thank you, you're very sweet. haha...unfortunately there's more short ones than long ones, but they tell an interesting story all put together. haha...I love Ziva-isms. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 22) - Thanks! Yeah, he's come too close to losing her too many times not to be freaked out. I'm glad you liked that line, it pretty much describes where she is. And she's only 2 years away from Somalia, it wasn't just cured by the end of SMH. But I too am glad that it's not in the forefront as much as it was. Together T&Z are strong enough to get through even the worst moments. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	24. Revelation

**February 2015 (Chaya = almost 6, Haven = 5 ½, Ben and Avery = almost 3)**

They were in the middle of supper when Abby put down her fork and looked at Tim. "You tell them."

Tony and Ziva stopped eating and waited expectantly. McGee took his wife's hand and cleared his throat, chuckling nervously. "Uh...we just found out we're pregnant again."

Ziva's eyes sparkled. "That is a surprise."

Abby shook her head. "Tell me about it. This one was completely unplanned." She shrugged. "But I guess three is a good number."

Tony grinned. "Congrats. That's awesome you two."

Abby raised an eyebrow at Ziva. "Are you sure you don't have any news to share? We've been taking turns being pregnant first for the last two."

Ziva swallowed and shared a glance with Tony as the mood went from jovial to solemn in the space of a heartbeat. "I am afraid you will be alone this time Abby."

Abby and McGee flickered their gazes back and forth between the couple and Tim's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Ziva closed her eyes and Tony wished he could take her away from everything for five minutes and just hold her. They'd never discussed telling, but now there wasn't a choice. He sighed. "Ziva and I can't have any more children."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Why not?" she demanded.

Her appetite completely gone, Ziva pushed her plate away. "I had an operation when Ben was born. We...it is no longer possible for me to become pregnant."

Abby's eyes filled with tears and she roughly scrubbed them away. "I don't understand. Did you only want two?"

Tony sighed. "Ziva's second pregnancy was so traumatic and the birth so hard on her, that Mandy said it would be better for her if we never tried again. The operation cut the risks of it happening by accident."

Ziva decided they may as well finish the story, even though her heart ached for the child her husband still did not know about. Her eyes strayed to Chaya and Haven playing dress up with their dolls, and Avery and Benjamin driving trucks over the livingroom carpet. "After Chaya I was told another child would not be possible. It was...too long before I told Tony." She shrugged, trying to push away the guilt that still ate at her with every thought of Teva. "Benjamin is our miracle. We were not supposed to get him, so we are thankful for the children we have, even if I still feel the loss."

McGee rubbed his face. "I don't know what to say."

"You do not have to say anything. It was time that you knew." Ziva leaned into Tony and he kissed her head. "We have accepted it. But that does not mean I cannot be happy for you. A baby is always a blessing Abby, that lesson I learned six years ago."

Abby's hand fell to her abdomen, still flat even though she had proof in an ultrasound picture that there was a tiny life inside her, just beginning to grow and form. "I wish for once that things could be easy for you guys. It doesn't seem fair that anything else gets taken away after all you've been through."

Tony tightened his arm around his wife. "Because it's hard, we know better than to take even a second of this life for granted. I don't know that any two parents ever cherished their children more. We know how close it came to only having C, which would've been fine, but Ben?" He shook his head. "I'll never forget the first time I held him, or when Ziva told me she was pregnant." Tony stared into Ziva's eyes. "That's why she took those two years off to be with Ben and Chaya full-time, because she knew he was her last chance to be a mother and she didn't want to miss anything." He smiled at his little sister. "Don't feel bad for us Abs, we've learned some really important lessons through this situation."

Ziva reached out to touch Abby's hand. "Do not be sad Abby. I want to share in your joy for this child. If we thought Gibbs spoiled the girls for being first..." she trailed off but her eyes twinkled and Abby laughed, trying to let go of the sadness that gripped her heart.

"Oh, the youngest is going to be even worse. Papa Bear's going to be total mush with another grandkid. Celeste will probably smile for the whole six months. Lexie will be beside herself, she loves babies so much."

"And your children will be so excited for a new sibling. Three years is good to have between them, it gives them time to grow but not too far apart," Ziva continued. She laced her fingers with Tony's. "We are happy for you. There is nothing more precious than a new baby."

Glancing at her kids, Abby shook her pigtails. "No, there's not." They finished dinner quietly and cuddled up together on the couch with all four children claiming a lap, and settled in to watch Monster's Inc for the fifth time that week. In that moment the parents decided that there was nothing more important than knowing what it was like to love like this.

_Replies:_

_Cheryl (Ch 22) - Hi, nice to meet you :) I'm glad you've been enjoying Remnants of Somalia. Part of the reason I wrote the story was because I couldn't find a post-Somalia story that showed me what I wanted to read. I'm glad you think I did it justice, that's high praise. Oh yes, I did see your review in SMH but it was from 'guest' and I didn't know where to reply to it. I mentioned a few times in my A/Ns that I do not speak Hebrew (though I think it is a fascinating language) and I did hours and hours of research to find the Hebrew terms etc. that I wanted to use in my story. I had seen 'tatelah' used many times in other stories, and I found 2 websites with lists of Hebrew words and phrases that listed the definition of 'tatelah' as 'little darling' which is why I have Z using it for C all the time. I apologize if I've offended, you're the first person to tell me that and I thought I was using a correct translation. That being said, I like the definition for it that I found, even if it's mistaken, so I will still continue to use it. Call it artistic license :) But thank you for the other endearments, I haven't heard those ones before. I like the one your grandfather calls you, how is it pronounced? Mmm...I had reasons for choosing Chaya and Haven's names, for the boys I didn't really have as much chance to think about it, so I'm not sure that I'll be able to elaborate in a Snapshot. Thanks for the idea tho! And I really appreciate you reading and reviewing! I'm glad the series has been good entertainment._

_Sarah (Ch 23) - Thanks :) I'm glad you liked Tony talking to his girls. I can see him never wanting to miss a night of reading her a bedtime story, they've been doing it almost since birth. Yeah, lol...I personally would like to experience 'spoiled ofr sleeping alone', it's nice to see how much T&Z mean to each other. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	25. Life

**November 2013 (Chaya = 4, Ben = 1)**

Tony and Ziva were sitting on couch one night watching the end of Aladdin, her newest favourite princess movie, with Chaya after Benny was in bed. Ziva ran her fingers through Chaya's curls and looked over at Tony, as absorbed in the movie as their daughter. He felt her eyes on him and turned, a question in his expression. "What?"

They had just recently passed ten years as partners and it has caused Ziva to do a lot of thinking. "What would you have done if we had never met?" she asked softly.

Tony's gaze was intense and his words came with barely a pause. "I'd be living something I thought was life and never realize how much I was missing."

She smiled softly. It was nearly impossible to recognize the man she'd met on a rainy fall day over a decade ago. Her husband had changed and grown so much and often Ziva still could not believe she had gotten so lucky. "Ten years is a long time to be someone's partner."

He shook his head. "Could be thirty years and it will still never be long enough. I can say that about our marriage too."

"Oh, I hope we get more than thirty years," she said softly, picturing them older and grayer but continuing to be happy and in love, and spending every night in each other's arms for no other reason than that it was their favourite place to be.

Tony reached over and kissed her fingers, turning her engagement ring around and around, watching it catch the light and sparkle. "Agreed. Fifty-seven is the goal, remember?" The genie appeared and he got excited. "Watch this part Zi, it's hilarious! You don't want to miss it."

Ziva surveyed her family sitting beside her and glimpsed the baby monitor on the end table, reporting that Benjamin was fast asleep upstairs, and sighed contentedly. "I do not plan to miss any of it." Their life together with their children was a greater gift than she ever expected. The greatest lesson she'd learned since coming home from Africa was that each moment was to be treasured.

_Reply:_

_luzma (Ch 24) - hi! Thanks for reviewing :) No, I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish, just a few words here and there. You're very brave to review in a language that is not your own. I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)_


	26. Mine

_A/N: Really short chapter = double update! :) Hope you're all having a good weekend! Thanks for reviews, you are fabulous! :)_

**April 2015 (Chaya = 6, Haven = 5 ½, Ben = 2 ½, Avery = almost 3)**

"You watch that fish movie with Haven last night McGee?" Gibbs asked when Tim came in carrying a crude clown fish drawing from his daughter.

Chaya, who was skipping daycare because it was her birthday and she wanted to watch Mommy and Daddy work, which Gibbs approved until they got a case, put her hands on her hips. "It's called _Finding Nemo_ Grampa. 2003. Albert Brooks and Ellen. Don't you know?"

Gibbs hid a smirk and shook his head. "Nope."

Chaya sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "No appreciation for the classics."

The team broke into laughter and Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, she's definitely your kid Tony."

Tony and Ziva's eyes met and he raised an eyebrow at her, mouthing, _I told you so._

Ziva smiled, finally able to believe and accept the only truth that mattered.

Tony picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You tell them princess. We'll educate these people about movies if it's the last thing we do."

Chaya giggled. "You're my favourite daddy."

He tickled her. "I'm your only daddy munchkin, but I'm happy to be your favourite."

She wiggled to get down. "Can we get pizza for lunch?"

"It's your birthday C, we can have whatever you like."

The little girl glanced around at her family. "Can we share?"

Tony chuckled. "Absolutely. Team pizza party Boss?"

Gibbs glared and Chaya ran over, standing beside his chair. "Please Grampa?"

"No fair bribing me with the kid," he grumbled, but Chaya smiled and he gave up. "Sure angel, we'll call Aunt Abby and Tami up from the lab, and Matt if he's free, and get Haven from LEOs so everyone can share."

Chaya spun around. "Yay! This will be my best birthday ever!"

No one bothered to mention that she'd said that last year too. Chaya brightened up any room she was in and her parents couldn't stop smiling. Having her was better than they ever imagined.

_Reply:_

_Rakel (Ch 25) - Oh, sorry about that, thanks for letting me know. I only ever checked woman to man and man to woman ways of saying it, I never thought it would change between mother and daughter. Sorry, we don't have gendered words in English so much, so I get a little confused. I'll try to make sure I do it right from now on. Do you speak Hebrew as a first language? I'm really glad you're enjoying my stories, that makes me happy :) Thanks for reviewing!_


	27. Sammy

**May 2011 (Chaya = 2, Haven = 1 ½)**

It was a beautiful spring day and his daughter was just over a year and a half old when Tim got a phone call. "Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. McGee?" a woman's voice began. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Laura Walker and I run the fostering department of the guide dog program."

A light went on and he nodded, watching as Haven toddled around the backyard following a butterfly and squealing every time it landed, scaring the insect into flight again. "Yes, of course. What can I do for you Ms. Walker?"

"Well..." Laura hesitated, "it's about the puppy Abby was raising."

Tim's heart skipped a beat. "Is he okay?" After Sammy, Abby didn't have the heart to take in any more puppies. She said it wouldn't be fair to Haven to get attached and then have them leave, but he knew it was really her that couldn't handle loving and losing again.

"Samson's fine," she reassured him. "But I'm sorry to say he didn't pass his training. In cases like this we usually offer a chance for the family to adopt the dog before looking into any other homes." Laura took a breath. "It might not be a question you can answer now, but would you and Abby be interested in adopting Samson?"

McGee had almost forgotten the puppy's real name, Abby had shortened it immediately. The wheels started turning in his head and a smile spread over his face. "Ms. Walker, you just solved a problem I had. We would love to bring Sammy home."

She chuckled. "Shouldn't you be asking Abby first?"

"Trust me," he grinned, "she won't have any arguments."

**NCIS**

A week later Tim left Haven with Tony and Ziva while he took Abby out to dinner for her birthday. A walk in the park and a bouquet of black roses later, McGee brought his wife home and asked her to wait outside for a moment. He hurried downstairs to let Sammy out of the kennel he'd been in since Tim left work early to be home when the dog was brought back, and then returned to the front door.

"Your present wasn't something I could wrap," Tim explained, turning on the lights.

Abby stared at the golden retriever sitting in the middle of the livingroom. "You got a dog?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"No," McGee shook his head, "I just let an old friend come home. Abbs, this is Sammy."

"My puppy?" The Goth's mouth fell open. "Are you sure?"

"I got the call last week. I know how much you wanted him to succeed honey, but I hope this alternative isn't too disappointing."

Abby walked slowly towards the dog whose tail began thumping on the floor excitedly. She knelt down in front of him, fingering his silky ears. "Sammy?" she asked. He licked her cheek and wriggled closer and Abby threw her arms around his neck. "Hi buddy," Abby whispered. "Look at you all grown up and handsome!" Sammy whined and she scratched under his chin, watching with a smile as he closed his eyes in bliss. "There's my boy. I can't believe how big you are!"

Then Abby stood and turned to Tim, squeezing the breath out of him with a happy hug. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him slowly.

Sammy pushed his nose in between them, still more puppy than dog at just over two years old, and McGee grinned. "He's been cooped up in his kennel the last couple hours. We could take him out for a walk and then go get Lissa."

She agreed and McGee got Sammy's leash. The dog frolicked beside Abby for the length of a couple blocks and then settled down to the serious business of sniffing bushes and trees to decide where he needed to go. When he finished, they packed him up in the car, where he sat obediently on the backseat, and drove over to Tony and Ziva's.

Tony's eyes widened when he opened the door. "Is that your birthday present?" he asked Abby. "McSecretive wouldn't tell us anything."

She giggled. "Tony, you remember Sammy?"

Tony bent down to let the dog sniff his hand and ran his hand over the soft coat. "Sammy? Wow, not a puppy anymore, are you boy?"

They entered the house and Ziva's reaction was much the same, but she was also very glad to see their old friend. Then it was the girls' turn. Chaya looked up from the wooden pieces she was fitting back into cut-outs on a toddler puzzle board and her eyes lit up. "Ooh, puppy!"

Haven had been looking at a book but Chaya's words caught her attention and she gazed at the dog, repeating it. "Puppy."

Sammy strained at his leash and Abby let him off while Ziva moved to sit between the girls. "Be gentle Sammy," she warned.

He made a beeline for Chaya, sniffing her hair and her neck while the little girl giggled. "Hi puppy." Sammy's enthusiasm knocked Chaya over and he lay down on the floor, his head on her stomach, snuffling happily. "Mommy!" Chaya whined, holding up her arms, not liking being held down.

Ziva rescued her daughter and sat her on her lap to explain. "Sammy was Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim's dog when you were a baby tatelah. You do not remember him, but he knows you. The two of you were good friends when you were both small."

"Not small," Chaya argued, shaking her brown curls. "Big girl."

Ziva laughed and kissed her. "Yes Chaya, you are growing up very fast."

With no fear at all, Haven wandered over to the dog on the floor and plopped down beside him. She put her face close to his. "Hi."

Abby laughed and lowered herself next to Haven. "This is Sammy dolly, he's our dog."

"Yup," the little girl agreed, and Sammy lifted his head to lick her cheek.

Abby kissed his muzzle. "It's good to have you back buddy, I missed you." And just like that there was nothing missing any more.

_Replies:_

_Rakael (Ch 26) - I like stuff that's pronounced the way it's spelled :) Wow, you speak more than 4 languages? What is your first one? I only wish I was that talented. Thank you, you're very sweet :)_

_Sarah (Ch 26) - Thanks! Me neither. I think I heard that it's coming out on DVD again next year, I'm looking forward to adding it to my collection. Somehow I missed it the first time around. Ten years is a very long time to know someone, I remember when my best friend and I hit that anniversary. It's crazy to have someone like you enough to stick around that long. And for Ziva who never had anything constant, 10 years must feel like an eternity. lol...Chaya is adorable and very much Tony's kid. I'm glad you liked that part. I do believe the term for Gibbs with the girls is 'mush'. I doubt he could say no to them for anything. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	28. Valentine's Day

_A/N: This is the longest Snapshot and the only one to involve almost everyone in the team family. Hope you enjoy! :)_

**February 2012 (Chaya = almost 3, Haven = 2 ½, Ziva = a month pregnant with Ben but doesn't know yet)**

Valentine's Day. The holiday every man dreaded because of the hype they had to live up to and every woman loved for the opportunity to be spoiled a little more than usual. For the men of Team Gibbs, the day had been remembered, planned in advance, and impatiently awaited as they anticipated the delighted reactions of their significant others. It was now Friday night, the eve of Valentine's Day and Gibbs released them early, knowing they all had things to do and places to be, himself included.

Tony held out his hand for Ziva's, grinning. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You look guilty."

"Nope," he refuted, "just excited."

"Oh," she looked innocently at him, "is it a special occasion?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into the elevator, claiming her lips before the doors even closed. "You know exactly what the occasion is."

Ziva dragged one finger down his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. "Maybe. Do we have plans?"

Tony shrugged. "That depends. Will you go out with me tonight?"

She sighed. "I suppose. No one else has asked me yet." He tickled her in retaliation and Ziva squirmed away, laughing. "Yes Tony, I would love to go out with you tonight." Her forehead creased. "But who will watch Chaya? Everyone is busy."

He kissed her again. "Leaving it to me babe, I've taken care of everything."

Ziva's eyes sparkled. "Then I cannot wait to see what happens next."

**NCIS**

McGee opened the door to let Grace in and was treated to a gentle hug. "Thanks for coming."

She smiled. "Thank you for asking. You know how much I adore the girls. I just wish I could be here more when she's awake."

Abby grinned and flung her arms around Grace. "Be careful, we might take you up on that."

"It's my pleasure." she took her knitting bag and sat down on the couch. "Shoo. Go enjoy your Valentine's Day."

The couple exchanged looks and Abby brought in a bouquet of roses from the kitchen. "I'm sure Thomas would've gotten you something special, if he was still here."

Grace accepted the flowers and blinked back tears. "Yes, he would have. Thomas loved Valentine's Day." Contrary to what she'd expected, her husband lasted a year and a half after that September weekend when Grace was first introduced to the Team Gibbs family. It was only a month past the one year anniversary of his death and Grace was so grateful to have people to love and who supported her in that loss. That, plus the children, gave her something to fill the hole in her life. "Thank you."

Tim kissed her cheek. "Anytime." At that point Sammy wandered down the stairs, now certain that Haven was safely asleep. He stayed with her every night, just to make sure. Seeing Grace he rushed to her side, tail wagging. The woman reached in her bag for the treats she always brought, and her new best friend lay on the floor at her feet, crunching them happily.

"You're spoiling him," Abby pointed out with a smile.

Grace waved her off. "Go enjoy yourselves. We'll be fine."

"I've got _Murder She Wrote_ and _Matlock_ on the DVR for you," Tim said. "See you in a couple hours."

A coloured blanket already covered her lap and she picked up the remote. "Take your time. Sammy loves Angela Lansbury."

The couple chuckled and McGee grabbed the picnic basket off the kitchen table, took his wife's hand and closed the door. He'd been waiting for this all day.

**NCIS**

After sharing a romantic, candlelight dinner, Gibbs gave instructions about getting dressed and dragged his wife out to the car. He proceeded to drive into the night without saying a word. A few minutes into their trip, Celeste laughed. "Jethro, are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

He wove their fingers together and navigated the car over slippery roads. "Nope."

She shook her head. "How about length of time until we get there?"

"Classified."

"Why I'm wearing my warmest winter clothes?" Celeste persisted.

Gibbs huffed. "No. Stop asking. It's a surprise."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Fine. I like driving in the snow anyways."

He smirked. "Good."

**NCIS**

Matt couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. Maybe it was when Tami finally took him to meet her parents, a year after their first date. Or it could've been two years into the relationship when he flew across several states on a weekend Tami was visiting Trevor to ask her father for permission to marry her. Then again, six months later when both her brothers pulled him aside at a family get together with implicit orders to either man up or get lost had been pretty intimidating too. But tonight topped all of those moments.

He swallowed hard and wiped his hands on his pants again. He needed to get his game on or Tami would know something was up. She opened the door at his knock and smiled, spinning around to give him a complete view of her little black dress. The skirt flared out around her and Matt took in her hair done up carefully and the light make up. He leaned against the doorframe. "I thought black wasn't a colour."

She made a face. "Usually, it's not. But I took Abby and Breena shopping with me and," Tami shrugged, "they wouldn't let me say no. Something about how it would get your attention."

He put his hands at her waist. "You always have my attention Tam. But this," Matt whistled, "you look amazing."

Tami leaned up and pressed her lips lightly to his. "Thank you."

Matt handed her a clear narrow box holding a single red rose. "For my Valentine."

A blush crept into her cheeks and Tami held it carefully. "I love it. You know flowers make me feel special."

He touched her cheek. "That's why I do it." Ever since their one month anniversary when he brought her a bouquet and she lit up, Matt made a point to surprise her as often as he could. "So," he smiled hopefully, "ready to go?"

Tami put her flower in the fridge and slid a warm wrap around her shoulders. "Yes."

Matt linked their fingers and held the door. "M'lady." He hoped to make it a night she would always remember.

**NCIS**

Once his wife was settled in the chilly enclosed gazebo, McGee got the space heater running and spread out a blanket on the floor. Abby helped lay their picnic out and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Well, this is original."

He looked up uncertainly. "Do you like it?"

Abby gave him a funny look. "Of course I like it. But why this park?"

Tim's gaze softened. "Don't you remember Abbs? This is where we had our first kiss for our second chance."

Her eyes widened. "Oh wow. What a great idea!"

The heater quickly brought the small room to a comfortable temperature and Abby and McGee ate and talked and laughed, reminiscing over the crazy twists and turns their relationship had taken. Finally Tim cleared his throat and offered her a black rose and also a chocolate one. "Happy Valentine's Day Abbs."

She grinned and eagerly took a bite of the edible flower, then offered it to him. "I have something for you too," she said once he swallowed. Abby reached for his hand and placed it over her barely rounded abdomen. "We're going to have a baby."

McGee's eyebrows jumped up. "You're pregnant? How long?"

Abby bit her lip. "Well...here's the thing. I'm sixteen weeks. I found out a month ago." She saw the hurt look in Tim's eyes and pushed on. "And I wasn't trying to hide it from you Timmy, but I really wanted to save it for Valentine's Day so I'd have something to give you. I mean, we've been talking about having a baby again since Haven turned two and I knew you'd be happy about it because you're a really great dad and I just...wanted to surprise you."

McGee sighed and kissed the back of her hand. "Well, it was a pretty good surprise."

Her expression looked hopeful. "So you're not mad?"

"No. And now I understand why you've been dressing differently lately."

Abby chuckled and put her hand over his. "I'm not showing much yet, but I knew the mini-skirts wouldn't help me hide the evidence. Since I defaulted to pants last time, and I've been wearing them for the last few weeks, I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't already asked me. He probably knows." She bit her lip. "Are you happy Tim?"

He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Of course I'm happy babe." Tim leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Hi there peanut, I'm your dad. I know I won't get to meet you for a long time yet, but I'm really looking forward to finding out who you're going to be."

Abby pushed her husband onto his back and smothered his lips with a kiss. They stayed there for some time kissing and touching and talking about the new baby and wondering how he or she would be different from Haven, who at two and a half was already bouncing around with black hair and short little pigtails, just like her mom. She had twice the language Chaya had at that age but talked so fast that very few people understood what she was getting at. Their little girl had more energy than Abby on Caf-Pow and seemed to constantly be in motion, keeping both Sammy and Chaya busy all the time. The only way they could get her to sit still was for meals and when Tim and Abby cuddled with her in bed at night to read stories together.

The difference between Haven and Abby was in her personality - shy with anyone who wasn't family and generally overwhelmed by too many people, her taste in clothes - running more along the lines of jeans, long sleeved shirts, t-shirts and overall ensembles, and her favourite colours - purple and yellow. Although she shared Abby's stubbornness and was very opinionated. She had Tim's heart, Abby's smile and was definitely gifted with her parents' intelligence. And, like her mother, she had Gibbs wrapped around her baby finger. Celeste had been right, he was an old softy with the girls.

No matter how many times he came home from babysitting covered in stickers, he still kept bringing Haven new ones whenever she walked up to him and tugged on his jacket to whisper in his ear, "Gampa, stickers all gone," with wide eyes as if she had no idea where all the stickers had disappeared to. Abby, who was continually peeling them off walls, floors, socks, the insides of Haven's shoes, and sometimes Sammy's fur, merely shook her head and continued fighting the losing battle. But she wouldn't change her daughter for anything.

Finally both husband and wife came to the conclusion that if they wanted to continue celebrating, it would best be done at home. Once everything was packed up and they were ready to go, Tim led Abby out under the few stars that appeared as sunset faded. Cradling her face in his hands, he whispered, "I love you Abby," and kissed her there just like the first time. Only now it was better because now he never had to stop.

**NCIS**

After sharing dinner with their three year old who enraptured them with a detailed story about what Challah had done at daycare with Haven's stuffed bat Lily, Tony insisted on doing dishes so Ziva could fold laundry from the dryer. Chaya grabbed tiny armfuls of items and trailed her mother back and forth between the closet and livingroom, proud to be helping. Then she snugged with the warm towels and giggled until Tony felt left out and abandoned cleaning up to lay on the floor and cuddle with his daughter until the heat dissipated from the terrycloth. Then he wrapped her up in a blanket and slung her over one shoulder, lugging her around the room like a sack of tomatoes, as Ziva put it. He was just setting her down to tickle her when the doorbell rang. To Ziva's surprise it was Aria, one of Chaya's caregivers from LEOs.

"Hi Aria!" Chaya called, tumbling onto the floor. "How come you here?"

"I'm your babysitter for the night," the girl announced. "I haven't seen you all week because it's Jaz's turn, so Daddy asked if I could stay with you."

"Yay!" Chaya jumped up and down. "Can we watch _Little Mermaid_?" She always got to watch it when babysitters came.

Tony knelt down to her level. "Not tonight princess."

Chaya's lower lip protruded. "Why not?"

"Because tatelah," Ziva took over, "it is time for a bath and a story and then bed."

Chaya's eyes lit up. "Aria, want to come see my castle?" Without waiting for an answer, she took her babysitter's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"We'll be fine," Aria called over her shoulder. "Just get ready."

"Goodnight C," Tony called after his daughter, then held his arm out for Ziva. "Shall we?"

As they passed Chaya's room, Ziva stopped to blow her a kiss. "Sleep sweet tsiporkatan."

"Laila tov," the little girl replied automatically, barely pausing as she gave Aria a tour of the child-sized castle Gibbs built and painted for his granddaughter. It had been her favourite Christmas presents. Some morning Tony and Ziva would come in to wake her up and find Chaya asleep inside.

Tony pulled Ziva into their room and closed the door, kissing her softly. "Do you trust me Zi?"

Her brow furrowed. "You know I do."'

"Close your eyes." Her expression betrayed curiosity, but she did as he asked.

Taking a breath, Tony retrieved the strip of dark purple satin he'd borrowed from Abby's accessory collection and put it over Ziva's eyes, tying a knot behind her head. Ziva stiffened and lifted her hand to touch the blindfold. "Tony?" The quiver in her voice gave everything away.

He moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling the way she was shaking. "I know you don't like having your eyes covered honey, but I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Can you handle it for awhile?"

Ziva touched the material again, adjusting it a bit, confirming that she could get it off if she wanted. Swallowing, she nodded. "I will try."

Tony smoothed his fingers down her cheek and leaned in to brush his lips over hers. Ziva smirked. "Will there be a lot of surprise kissing when I cannot see?"

He chuckled. "Maybe even more than usual." He tugged gently on the bottom of her shirt. "I'm going to undress you, okay?" That had long since ceased to be an issue, but Tony wanted to warn her that it was coming. He didn't like to think of what they'd done to her at the camp while she wore a suffocating black bag.

Ziva lifted her arms, letting him pull the shirt over her head and drop it on the bed. He slid his fingers slowly down her sides and to the top of her pants, unbuttoning them, his thumbs caressing her stomach. Ziva smiled and he pushed them over her hips. He waited for her to step out of them and slid her socks off too, while he was down there. Tony couldn't quite resist tickling the bottom of her foot, so Ziva leaned over to use his shoulder for balance and dug her fingers into his neck. He swatted her hand away. "Ow," he complained.

"You are cheating," Ziva accused and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like you never cheat when you know I'm vulnerable."She said nothing and Tony dragged his hands up her legs, over her underwear and across her back, finally slipping his fingers teasingly under the band of her bra. Then he cleared his throat and tried to focus. "Now, I have something for you to put on, but it's part of the surprise so absolutely no kiss...uh, peeking."

She grinned at his slip. "And my punishment, if I do peek?"

Tony leaned in close and growled in her ear. "I get to be on top all night."

Ziva sighed, giving in, and Tony held out the dress he'd picked, sliding it up his wife's arms, then overlapping it in front and tying a neat bow in front of her left hip. Ziva ran her fingers over the sash and he wondered if she'd caught on, but she didn't give any other indications of remembering. He let her use his hands to hold while she stepped into the shoes he'd gotten out, then Tony kissed her shoulder.

"I'll be three minutes getting changed, then we can go."

Ziva sat on the bed, attuned to her other senses as her husband undressed. Pants first, she could hear the belt being unbuckled and a zipper going down. Then his shirt sliding off his arms. Ziva pictured Tony in his underwear and smiled. She listened to him pull on pants and a clean shirt, heard the silk of his tie rubbing against itself, and a suit jacket settle on his shoulders. There was silence after he pushed his feet into shoes, which she assumed was Tony fussing with his appearance.

"Your hair looks fine Tony," she commented lightly, amused when he spun towards her.

"Are you peeking?" he demanded.

"No," Ziva chuckled. "But it looked fine before you covered my eyes, I do not think it has changed."

"Okay." Tony walked back to her side and took his wife's hands. "Ready?"

"Can I look now?" Ziva asked.

"Nope. I'd like you to leave it on until we get there. Is that okay?"

Ziva slid her hand down his arm and fit her fingers between his. "Do not let go."

Tony kissed the side of her head. "Promise."

They made their way down the hall, hearing Chaya's happy laughter from the bathroom and the sound of splashing water. Having lived in the house for years, Ziva's feet were sure on the stairs and to the entry, stopping while Tony got their coats, wrapping Ziva's around her shoulders. He led her out to the car and held her door, staying remarkably quiet during their drive. Out of habit she kept track of the directions for awhile, but then her mental map got turned around so she gave up and sat back to await their arrival, to wherever they were going.

Once there, Ziva heard Tony hand the keys to a valet and caution the man to take good care of his car. Then he helped Ziva out, escorted her through revolving doors, and into a large warm space. She could hear voices all around her, and quiet music playing in the background. Tony found a chair for her to sit in while he 'made arrangements' and Ziva felt rather self-conscious, pulling the silk wrap Tony had exchanged for her coat tighter around her.

Finally Tony came back and led her across a tile floor and onto carpet, warning her about the two stairs they had to walk up, and then finally they got into an elevator, the tell-tale ding giving it away before the doors closing did. On the way up Ziva leaned into her husband and tried to figure out what he might be up to. By now she'd already guessed at a hotel, but unless they had a top floor ballroom or something, that option didn't make sense to her.

At last they got out and Tony guided her down a hall before stopping and using a key card to open the door. _Definitely a hotel_, Ziva thought. Assuming they were now alone, she tilted her head. "Tony, what are we doing?"

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he steered her across the room and stood behind her, working the knot in her blindfold loose. "Welcome to our first assignment, Madame Ranier."

Ziva opened her eyes and gasped. He'd recreated the time they went undercover. The complimentary basket of fruit, the big screen TV and decorative couch, and a glance over her shoulder showed an outdoor patio. Even the green dress she wore was a duplicate of the one from nine years ago. The room was practically identical. Tony hit a button on the remote and the sexy music that had been the soundtrack to their acting filled the space.

She spun around and he grinned. "Well?"

Ziva hugged him. "It is a very good surprise, thank you." She looked towards the bed with raised eyebrow. "I suppose that figures into your plans somewhere?"

He shrugged. "Two hundred channels, but I didn't think you'd be interested in the premium ones."

Ziva played her role to perfection and let him backwards to the end of the bed, gazing up at him with love and anticipation that were not pretend this time. "There is only one thing I am interested in right now."

Tony leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently until Ziva's mouth opened slightly and he slid his tongue in to caress hers. Both of his hands cradled her face and Ziva quickly untied the bow at her waist and shed her dress, standing before her husband in only high heels and underwear. He pulled away and looked her up and down appreciatively before she dragged him close, her mouth hungry on his as she pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders and started undoing his tie. Tony broke the kiss only long enough to yank his shirt over his head and drop his pants to the floor, so neither of them was over-dressed.

Ziva stepped out of her heels and Tony toed off his shoes and socks, following her as she backed herself onto the bed. He flopped down beside her and planted slow sensual kisses along her collarbone before wrapping his arms around her and rolling her on top of him. Ziva raised an eyebrow, lazily drawing circles on his chest. "What was that for?"

He grinned. "You didn't peek, so you get to be on top first."

Ziva sat up, straddling him. "Then you are entirely at my mercy, yes?"

Tony rubbed his hands up her thighs and over her backside, watching Ziva's eyelids slide closed. "Entirely."

"Good." She leaned down and kissed his neck, determined to make his reward was worth all the planning.

**NCIS**

When they reached their destination, Celeste's mouth fell open. It was a park with an open air skating rink. Trees all around the area had been decorated with ropes of clear light bulbs and several sections of bleachers were set up facing the rink. Paris of skaters glided around the smooth ice in sparkling costumes, practicing for the performance. Gibbs got out and open Celeste's door, reaching for her hand. "You brought me to see figure skating?"

"Yup," he grinned, kissing her nose. "They're professionals. Do this every year. Heard it's really good."

Celeste pulled him down and their lips met. "You are such a romantic at heart Jethro, thank you."

Gibbs led her towards the bleachers, bringing a blanket from the trunk. "When your eyes light up like that, I know I've done something right. Happy Valentine's Day Les."

Celeste tucked her hand around his arm. "Happy Valentine's day," she whispered. He couldn't've planned a more perfect night.

**NCIS**

After taking her out to a fancy restaurant just for dessert - he knew her too well, Tami decided - Matt insisted they had one more stop to make, but she was confused when he pulled into the parking lot at the NCIS building. "What are we doing here?"

He took her hand. "Just come with me, okay?"

They showed their badges at the front door and then Matt led her up several flights of stairs and out onto the roof. Right there he dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket, never letting go of her hand. "This building was where we first met, three years ago, it seems like yesterday and forever ago all at the same time. I love you Tam, I've loved you since Christmas of our first year together, and my favourite gift was when you said it back. You've been my girlfriend far too long, now I'm asking if you'll become my wife." Smiling hopefully, Matt took a breath. "Tami Rae Larsen, will you marry me?"

Tami covered her mouth with a shaking hand and ignored the tears that dripped down her cheeks. She stared at him for the long moment it took for her mouth to catch up to her ears. "Yes," she whispered and Matt stood, sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around.

"I love you," he spoke the words into her ear. "But I think you need to say that louder."

She laughed, her breath fogging in the chilly air. "Yes, you crazy man, I will marry you."

"That's what I thought you said." Matt pulled her close and claimed her lips in a long kiss. Then he held up a black velvet box. "I got you something."

She cracked it open and gasped. "Oh Matt!" It was gold with a slender band, the top of which formed a row of hearts, each holding a tiny sapphire. In the center was a gorgeous round cut diamond, inset because he knew Tony hated wearing anything on her hands that might catch on something. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Matt's smile couldn't get any bigger. "Can I put it on for you?"

Tami bit her lip and looked around. "Can we go inside first? It's freezing out here."

He laughed. "Yeah, definitely."

Once inside the stairwell door, Tami stamped her cold feet and hurried down to the elevator, having long ago discovered it was the warmest place in the building. They entered the car and Matt tugged her glove off. Warming the ring in his hand, he slid it onto her finger. Tami wasn't surprised that it was a perfect fit. "You asked my mom, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Who better to know the answer?"

Tami thought of Trevor, wishing now that they were telepathic like twins in her favourite childhood movie, and laughed. Her brother, always the decisive one where she was not, had recently proposed to his girlfriend of just over a year. He and Emma were getting married this summer. _I hope you know how happy I am right now Pip._ They were old childhood nicknames from their father - Squirt and Pipsqueak. They'd never stopped using them.

She swallowed and smiled at her fiancé, then touched her ring carefully, trying to get used to the feel of it. Matt trapped her in his arms. "So, when are you going to marry me?"

Tami shrugged. "I don't know. When do you want to get married? You've had more time to get used to the idea. And you know we better have a date picked when we tell Abby."

He chuckled. "I was thinking March seventh."

Tami's jaw dropped. "That's only three weeks away!"

Matt gave her a look. "We've been dating for three years Tam, if we're not ready now, we'll never be."

She closed her eyes and he stayed quiet, letting her sort out her thoughts. Details flew through her mind. _Dress. Flowers. Guests. Time off. Honeymoon._ There she blushed and Matt's eyebrows rose, wondering what caused it. _Venue. Food. Invitations. Attendants. Place to live._ Her eyes snapped open. "Are we going to live at your house?"

"I've imagined us sharing it enough times," he admitted. "Chaz and I are awfully lonely there all by ourselves. Is that okay?"

Tami nodded. She loved his dog. "Fine. If we only do immediate family plus the team, if I can find a dress, if a church is available on short notice, and if the team doesn't mind helping, it might work. I'm going to be stressed for twenty-one days straight, but this," she held up her hand, "and being with you, will be worth it."

They'd gone up and down several times now and this time Matt flipped the emergency switch, tilting her chin up, and covering her mouth with his. "Everything else can wait, right now I just want to hold onto this moment."

Tami smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "I like that idea. Happy Valentine's Day Matt, I love you."

Matt leaned in again, certain this would be his best Valentine's Day ever.

**NCIS**

Hours later Ziva lay relaxed in Tony's arms with no intention of moving anytime soon. His fingers keeping a steady rhythm up and down her bare back were fast putting her to sleep, but Ziva fought against her closing eyes and looked at the clock. "How long can Aria stay?" It was almost eleven pm.

Tony stopped in the middle of kissing her shoulder and smiled against her skin. "I forgot to tell you. Aria's staying overnight and Gibbs and Celeste are replacing her in the morning. We get tonight and all of tomorrow to ourselves."

She looked up at him. "Really? Just us?"

He slid a hand along her cheek and kissed her softly. "Just us. Happy Valentine's Day Ziva."

Her lips curved into a smile. "You always have the best surprises ahuvi. I love you."

She fell asleep then, content in his embrace and Tony turned his face into her curls, breathing deep. It just didn't get any better than this. Ziva was his Valentine three hundred and sixty-five days a year, and nothing could ever top the fact that this was his life. The future had never looked so bright.

_Replies:_

_Rakael (Ch 27) - Wow, Germany to Ireland must've been a big change. I've always wanted to go to Ireland. lol...I suppose it would get annoying if no one ever said your name right, then again, nicknames are supposed to make people feel special. My first best friend was from Germany, she managed to teach me a few words, but it's been a long time. Unlike you and Ziva, I do not have a gift for languages. I can only imagine it would be very difficult to go to school in a language different from the one you grew up speaking, even if it has been a few years. When did you learn English? Oh, I'm jealous of your dogs. I live in an apartment and it wouldn't be fair to have a dog since I work all the time. But I grew up with dogs and I miss having one. lol...glad you liked that line of 'Mine', I thought it was a cute visual :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 27) - You're welcome :) Thanks! I don't know much about it either, but it is possible for the dogs not to pass, I found that much on their website, and they do actually offer the dogs back to the foster families for adoption. It is too bad, but I think everyone is happy this way. I agree, definitely a best BD present :) I liked the scene with Sammy and the girls too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_M. Mead (Ch 27) - Thank you, that's very nice to hear. I'm glad you're liking the stories. lol...I do try to keep my posting fairly consistent, it does help that I actually have everything written that I want to post, so I'm not trying to write and post at the same time. I understand the frustration, some of my favourite stories are only occasionally updated and while I get it since I write as well, it is hard to wait. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)_


	29. Night

**January 2010 (Chaya = 9 months, 4 months after SMH ended)**

The room was dark and firelight flickered in shadows off the walls, capturing the floor in front of its hearth in a comforting, warm glow. Tony walked in the door shivering from the icy wind and shook snowflakes off his coat. He tried to keep quiet as he took his outside wear off, knowing it was late and Ziva and Chaya were probably in bed. Taking a few steps into the main room, Tony was surprised to see a pile of blankets on the floor near the fireplace, his wife curled up on top. Tiptoeing closer, Tony checked to see if she was still awake. Ziva's eyes were open and she was staring at the flames, but she didn't blink or acknowledge him. Trying to read the situation, Tony lowered himself to the floor just behind her and waited several seconds before beginning to draw his fingers through her hair. There was no reaction and that almost worried him more than if she'd shied away from his touch.

Ziva was silent for a long time and when she finally spoke, Tony didn't expect it. "It was cold in the desert at night." The statement was telling and knowing now where her head was, Tony shifted closer, not wanting to leave her there alone. "So hot during the day, a burning dry heat I remember from my childhood, but it all disappears when the sun goes down." She blinked for one of the first times. "Stone walls and dirt floors hold no heat in the midnight cold of the Sahara."

Tony held his breath, not sure at all that he wanted to hear the rest of the story. But this was the closest she'd come to Somalia since she'd told him everything about her captivity one night in the summer.

"You cannot sleep when you are cold," Ziva informed him, "and there is no rest for senses that must always be alert in case someone comes." It hurt him deeply to catch the despair in her tone. Rolling over slightly, Ziva caressed his cheek gently. "That night at your apartment, the night you asked to hold me," she smiled a little, remembering, "it was the first time I had really, truly slept in months."

Now that she'd initiated contact, Tony felt he had permission to touch her. Brushing his fingers over her face, he grinned. "I'm always good for a repeat."

Ziva scooted closer to the fire and patted the space behind her. "Will you stay with me?"

Tony lifted the blanket and slipped underneath, molding his body to fit against her back and wrapping his arm around her waist. He felt some of the tension he'd noticed drain away as Ziva relaxed into him. "Forever and always Zi," he murmured into her neck, answering to her question.

The floor was never the best place to sleep and Tony had been looking forward to curling up in a soft warm bed with his beautiful wife. But some things were more important than being comfortable, and honest times like this with Ziva was one of them. Plus, with her laying in front of him, Tony could see the floor becoming his new favourite spot.

Ziva traced her fingers on his arm. "I love you Tony," she said softly.

Tony moved his hand and turned her face towards him. The kiss was gentle, reassuring if she needed it. She kissed him back, her lips soft and yielding under his, before snuggling into his warmth. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and his lips rested by her ear. "I have a hard time remembering life when I didn't love you Ziva DiNozzo. You are my heart." He touched her face and felt a tear. Hugging her close, Tony hoped that holding her tonight would keep all the memories away. She belonged here with him now, the desert was just one more dream.

_Replies:_

_Guest (Ch 28) - Thank you :) lol...I loved Tony recreating Undercovers, it just seemed like something he would do. And I'm sorry, forever does not look like a possibility. We're going to get almost to 40 I think, but this series will be relatively wrapped up by the time the new season starts. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Rakael (Ch 28) - Aww, that's sweet, thanks :) Everyone seemed to like Tony's idea of Valentine's Day. I bet. My parents moved out of the house I grew up in, to a small town less than half an hour away. It's the same area, but I will still always miss that house where all my memories are. I'm not surprised you miss you home country. Will you ever go back, do you think? Oh, you know, I can't remember where she was from, maybe Cologne? We met almost thirteen years ago but she died almost a year later. Her name was Henrike, she was the first person who taught me what being a friend really meant. lol...well, then I admire your had work that seems to have paid off :) You were home-schooled? A lot of kids in my youth group were home-schooled as well. I think it's neat. I'm glad you live in a place you can have dogs. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (Ch 28) - Thanks :) lol...the little girl I work with has a sticker obsession, so I thought that would be a nice touch. Everyone seemed to like Tony redoing Undercovers. He did good, huh? :D That was a stretch for Ziva, wearing the blindfold, but she has learned so much about trusting her husband over the last few years. It was pretty, the place Gibbs took Celeste, as least in my head :) Well, I figure if you really want to, you could plan a wedding in days. It's freaking Tami out, but I think the result will be worth it. Nice to know there's a real life example of it working out. _

_Lea (Ch 28) - Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure how I feel about having my stories translated. It's a nice idea, but right now I think I have to say no. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter! :)_


	30. Comfort

_A/N: This is a way to redeem the end of TWL Ch 17. I was re-reading it this week and Tony was so heartbroken that she wouldn't let him help with her nightmares, so this time he can. And a double update today because I need to finish this series up before Season 10 starts so I can post something new that deals with the end of S9. Thanks for everything guys, you rock! ~Aliyah_

**October 2010 (Chaya = 1 ½)**

Ziva woke up sweating and shaking from a nightmare more intense than she'd had in months. She scraped trembling fingers through her curls and had the cellphone to her ear, listening to it ring before she even remembered picking it up.

It was three in the morning at NCIS and Tony was still searching through phone records for a connection to their victim. Ziva had left hours ago with Chaya, under Gibbs' orders since she'd been reluctant to leave on her own. And McGee was downstairs getting briefed on Abby's latest findings while Haven slept in the Ballistics Lab. His cell rang and he didn't even check the number before answering.

"DiNozzo." There was nothing but ragged breathing on the other end and his concentration immediately flipped from work to home. "Zi?" Tony thought he could hear her crying and his heart ached.

"I am sorry Tony," she managed, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

He closed his eyes. "Nightmare."

"Yes," Ziva whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Because she admitted it, Tony worried even more. "Can you come?" It was the opposite of her first nightmare in her new apartment when he wanted so badly to save her but Ziva wouldn't let him.

Tony was already grabbing coat and keys. "Fifteen minutes babe." She hung up and he looked at Gibbs. "I'll be back Boss, Ziva needs me."

The older man looked up wearily. "Stay with your wife DiNozzo. Back at 1000."

He grinned. "Thanks." Tony tried not to push the speed limit on the way home, but this was something Ziva had never done before, not in a year and a half of being married.

Tony walked in the door to find his wife sitting on the couch in his hoody and tossing knives rather violently at the homemade target he'd put together for her on the last day of their two weeks together when she first returned from the desert. The phone book had been replaced twice but Tony didn't mind. He was relieved she had another outlet. The basement did not always hold everything she needed.

As soon as she saw him Ziva stood and hurried into his arms, still clutching her last knife. Tony gingerly removed it from her grip and set it on top of the entertainment center, then held her as tight as he could. Tremours rippled through her and he knew she was remembering. "Stop," he ordered. "Don't go back there Zi, don't think about it. You're here with me and Chaya, you're safe. I'm not letting go."

Lifting her head, Ziva's mouth found his, her lips soft and responsive as he returned the kiss, comforting her in a way that never would've been allowed two weeks after Somalia or even two months. Ziva pressed in close to him, whimpering deep in her throat as she broke away to hide her face in his chest. Tony knew what she wanted and it killed him to deny her, but they'd learned from trial and great big huge errors that as much as Ziva felt like she needed intimacy after a nightmare, she couldn't handle the conflicting emotions, couldn't always separate making love from being violated.

It had taken both of them working with Devon to get all that sorted out in the first year of their marriage, and Ziva hadn't seen the therapist now in almost six months. Dr. Andrews had said there was a chance Ziva would be able to accept sexual intimacy as a comfort after the dreams, but it would likely take years to get to that point. Now that he knew better, Tony had to think of other ways to calm her down and reassure her when she was like this.

"Let's sit on the couch Zi," he suggested. There was no protest and she curled up in a tight ball in his lap. Tony held her against him and whispered words of love in Hebrew and English, rubbing her back slowly and keeping her focus in the present. Slowly Ziva started to relax, and finally he dropped a kiss on her hair. "I'll make you some tea."

Unwilling to leave his side, Ziva followed and sat on the island while he went through the familiar routine. They took a movie upstairs to watch in their room and against his will, Tony fell asleep even though Ziva didn't. But his arms stayed around her and his steady heartbeat brought sanity back to her world. When the movie was over, Ziva kissed his neck and got comfortable to sleep. "Thank you for being here."

Rolling towards her, Tony didn't even open his eyes as he pulled her close to his body. "Don't you know Zi?" he murmured. "That's all I ever wanted."

She smiled and closed her eyes, thankful that no matter what happened in her dreams, Tony could always be her comfort.


	31. Club

**July 2013 (Chaya = 4, Ben = 10 months)**

Ziva was in the bathroom struggling with a short, tight dress Abby had picked for their team night out at a club and Tony heard her growl in frustration, then the Hebrew muttering began. He stopped doing up the buttons on his shirt and walked in. "What's wrong Zi?"

"This!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "I do not know why I agreed to it. After two babies my body is just-"

"Perfect," Tony cut her off, running his hands up her sides and admiring the smooth, shimmery material. His fingers found the hidden zipper and he pulled it up slowly, skimming her skin with his knuckles. At the top he hooked the little clasp together and kissed her bare shoulder. "Four years Zi, you could just ask for help."

Ziva looked back over her shoulder, sending curls cascading down her back. "Maybe I will." She turned and eyed his half undone shirt, smiling deviously. Her nimble fingers took their time fitting buttons into holes and Ziva could feel his tension growing every time her skin brushed his.

Finally he took a step back. "Enough. They're waiting for us."

Ziva smirked. "You are complaining?"

Tony closed his eyes. "I'm going to have to resort to begging if you don't stop looking at me like that. Zi, please, I don't have the self-control for you to be teasing me."

Her eyebrows rose. "But you are going to survive the club."

Tony's gaze swept over her body. "Well, there's always bathrooms and storage closets."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Quick and dirty DiNozzo?"

He smiled slowly and moved closer. "No, never with you babe, you're worth more than that."

Ziva slid her arms around his neck. "Extra points." She kissed him leisurely and then pulled away. "Come, it is time to go."

"I hope Gibbs and Celeste are ready for a sleepover with four kids and two dogs." The girls were four, the boys a year give or take a couple months, and Sammy went everywhere his kids did. Lexie doted on the babies, patiently putting up with their grasping fingers in attempts to stand and the joy they got in crawling all over her. Doubtless in the morning they would find Chaya and Haven curled up in princess sleeping bags around Sammy, and Lexie laying by the playpen where Avery and Ben slept.

Ziva shrugged and pulled him out the door. "They volunteered."

Twenty minutes later they made it to the club where three other couples waited. Abby and McGee, Matt and Tami - still newlyweds just past their first anniversary, and Jimmy and Breena - who said their vows the summer after Chaya was born. A major case had wrapped up earlier that day and they were all in fabulous moods and ready for some fun. The first order of business was a table and some colourful, virgin drinks for the girls and appetizers to share. Then a song with a good beat came on and they all moved out onto the dance floor. They partied as a group for some time and occasionally returned to their table, falling over with laughter as they grabbed a bite to eat and sipped their drinks. But eventually the couples drifted apart to enjoy a few slow dances ensconced in each other's arms before the fast paced music returned.

Tony knew he was in trouble when Ziva stared acting out a scene from _Dirty Dancing_, but there was no way in heck he wasn't going to play along. So he did and soon Ziva was dancing against him, rubbing in just the right way, and his hand tightened on her hip. "Zi," he whispered, as that was about the extent of his speaking ability at the moment.

His wife turned and pressed her body into him, her lips landing close to his mouth. "Are you regretting taking me to a club Tony?"

Tony remembered watching her dance when he showed her the basement and all of a sudden he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Their bodies moved slower and slower as lips met and meshed and hands ran slowly over backs and arms and sides. Neither were quite aware of how into the moment they were until Abby and McGee wandered by.

Abby tripped into Ziva on purpose and Tim coughed. "Get a room."

The couple glanced at each other and Abby smirked. "Not that you don't fit right in, but you guys are putting on quite a show. At least find a dark corner or something."

Ziva blushed and looked down but Tony tipped her chin up for one more kiss. "Ready to get out of here?"

"We should say goodbye to the others."

He scanned the room for Matt and Tami and Jimmy and Breena and shook his head. "They won't miss us." His breath fanned across her cheek. "I'll make it worth your while."

Ziva fingered his collar. "I thought that was my line."

Tony grinned. "Flip a coin?"

She shrugged lazily and started walking away. "It is my turn to be on top."

After that wild horses couldn't've kept him from following her, and Tony had never been so glad to leave a club. It was time to move their party to a more private location. Nothing was better than the freedom he and Ziva now shared to be one in every way and thoroughly enjoy each moment. And that was worth an entire evening of waiting.


	32. Boss

**April 2019 (Chaya = 10, Haven = 9 ½, Ben = 6 ½, Avery = almost 7, Sunday = 3 ½)**

Celeste smoothed her hands down Gibbs' shirt. "I can't believe this is it." After ten years of marriage, Gibbs was finally ready to retire.

"Tony's ready. He's been ready for years. Gonna be strange leaving today."

She chuckled. "Will they let you keep your badge as a memento?"

He kissed her. "Nope, gotta turn everything in."

"You're going to feel naked without a gun," Celeste predicted.

Gibbs gave her a lazy look up and down. "That wouldn't be a suggestion for later, would it?"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Go to work."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am." He headed to the door but she called him back.

"I'm really proud of you, you know."

Gibbs wrapped his wife in his arms. "I know." He stroked her cheek. "See you tonight." Their lips joined for a long moment, and then he left.

He walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in hand, the same as he'd done for twenty-seven years. Tony, Ziva and McGee all looked up with smiles and a chorus of, "Morning Boss/Gibbs," greeted him. But something in their eyes was a little different, knowing this was the last time. His phone rang two minutes later and Gibbs barked a command that was no longer necessary, for his team to grab their gear. They knew the drill, but the words were habit by now. He slid his gun and badge into place and prepared to work his final case as MCR team leader.

**NCIS**

At the end of a long day, with a suspect in custody and paperwork filled out, Gibbs opened his desk drawer and lifted out his worn badge and NCIS issued Sig. Then he took the stairs two at a time up to the director's office. "Leon."

Vance looked up. "Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs dropped his things on the desk and shook his head. "Gonna hate being civilian."

"Big change for both of us." The director was also in the process of turning his agency over to the person who would be taking charge next month. "But nothing wrong with being a full-time husband and grandpa."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, there is that." Then he shrugged. "Goodbye Director."

Leon stood and shook his hand. "Agent Gibbs, it's been...interesting."

Gibbs chuckled. "See you around Leon." Then he was gone.

Back downstairs Gibbs saw his team, his family, waiting. He started with Tony, holding out his hand. "You're in charge. Bring your team back safe."

Tony swallowed. "On it Boss."

Then McGee. "You'll be a good senior field agent Tim. Keep an eye on the new guy."

He smiled. "I'll do my best."

Gibbs saved Ziva for last. He'd said goodbye to Abby earlier, before she left to get the kids. "Watch out for them." She nodded. He pointed at Tony. "Have his back."

Ziva smiled. "We are still partners." She touched his cheek. "You will be missed here."

Gibbs shrugged. "Nah. I got a wife to follow around and grandkids to spoil. You'll be fine."

"We are family."

He kissed her forehead. "Always."

Gibbs turned for one last look around the bullpen and then strode to the elevator and got in. The emergency stop switch afforded him a few moments to be sentimental and remember everything that had happened in this building. He'd taken this job after losing a family and was ending his career as part of a whole new one. Then he set the car in motion again and left for the last time as Special Agent in Charge.

Celeste was waiting for him at home with a nice dinner and a glass of bourbon. "Well?"

He shrugged. "Always hard to say goodbye."

She slid a card across the table. "The kids made you something today." Since the team often worked late, Celeste got their children from school and kept them until Abby could come for her kids and a babysitter picked up Chaya and Ben and took them home. Abby had the luxury of leaving Tami in the lab, though now that her assistant was the mother of an almost year old little boy, the women took turns leaving early.

It was a colourful affair and each child's name and picture was easy to distinguish. 'We Love You Grampa' was the title, and under were depictions of all the things they could do together now that summer was coming and he was off. Ben and Avery looked forward to playing football after school, Chaya wanted him to read to her, Haven was curious about how cars worked and hoped he could teach her, and Sunday, Abby and McGee's precious surprise child already so talented at nearly four, had drawn them walking together and looking at flowers.

He shook his head. "What did we do before them Les?"

She gave him a funny look. "Was there ever a before our family Jethro?"

"No," Gibbs agreed, "they've taught us a whole new meaning."

Celeste smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

He kissed her hand. "Me too. You're stuck with me now."

"Silly man," she whispered, "since when is that a bad thing?"

**NCIS**

After Gibbs left, the team members stood for awhile and stared at each other, then Tony cleared his throat. "Well, want to say 0700 tomorrow? Gives us time to pack up and switch desks before Will shows up at 0730."

The others agreed and began to get ready to leave. It was frustrating for Tony and Ziva to be so late that their kids were already in bed, but at least they had a sitter they trusted. Aria, now in her late twenties, and Jasmine, who had been Chaya's caregivers when she was in LEOs as a baby and young child, were sisters as it turned out, and worked opposite shifts each week, evening and morning, and traded off who collected the DiNozzo kids from Gibbs' and Celeste's, and got them home in time for dinner and homework. Their services would still be needed for a few years, until Ben and Chaya were old enough to take care of themselves.

Tony and Ziva walked in the front door holding hands and Aria looked up from her book. "Hi."

"How were they?" Ziva asked, taking off her shoes.

Aria smiled. "You guys are raising good kids. They had supper, worked on homework, and played we played a couple games before bed. I had to remind Chaya to turn her light off and sleep instead of read, but other than that, no problems."

Tony shook his head. "Our little bookworm." They had the same problem on a nightly basis. She was her mother's daughter with her addiction to the written word. He reached for his wallet, but Aria waved him off.

"A check at the end of the month is fine."

"You're sure?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't mess with the system. I'll give you my hours next week. Have a good night guys."

She left and Ziva sat on the arm of the couch. "How does it feel to be the boss?"

Tony pulled her up and slid his arms around her waist. "I'm ready Zi. It'll be different without Gibbs, but I know I can do this."

Ziva smiled and kissed him. "Of course you can. I did not doubt that." She turned away and headed upstairs. "If we get off in good time tomorrow, I will have the energy to congratulate you."

Tony's eyebrows lifted. "Really? That's pretty good incentive."

She winked. "I thought so. Come to bed or we will be tired tomorrow."

He followed her and they changed for bed, then lay down and got comfortable, Ziva on her stomach and Tony on his back. After ten years they no longer had to be touching to sleep, but it was a well known fact that they would wake up cuddled together just the same. Tony leaned over and kissed behind her ear. "Sweet dreams ninja, I love you."

Ziva's lips curved up and she sighed happily. "I love you too."

The couple fell asleep, content in their love and the reminder that no matter what else did, the most important things would never change.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 30) - Not a problem. Thanks :) I'm glad the sweet prevailed over the dark. Ooh...I love when I can describe something well enough that you get a mental image. That was originally going to be a scene in SMH until I realized that there wouldn't be snow in the middle of July and I had to do something else with it, lol. Tony getting to go to Z after a nightmare was almost a treat, in a weird way, to make up from when she wouldn't let him. glad you liked that line, Tony is nothing if not the loving husband. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (Ch 30) - Thanks :) I think, even after four years, the scars (especially those on her legs which weren't so bad) wouldn't bother her as much. Finding a short tight dress that covered up the worst of her back would be a challenge but not impossible. I think Z draws her confidence from T. He thinks she's beautiful, so she believes it. Does speak of how far she's come tho. A couple people mentioned that line, I'm glad it worked. haha...I've sort of seen Dirty Dancing once and I've never been to a club, so I just had to wing it. But it sounded like something Z would do and T would appreciate. Thanks for reviewing!_


	33. Change

_A/N: Hello dear people! First off, apologies to anyone who has PM'd me recently - I am woefully behind in replying but I promise I'll get to that sometime in the near future. Secondly, we are in the home stretch, 7 to go after this. Thanks so much for sticking around and for letting me know what you think. You are all awesome! :) ~love, Aliyah_

**September 2030 (Chaya = 21, Haven = 21, Ben = 18, Avery = 18, Sunday = 15 - takes place 2 weeks before 'Magnum' though I got the timeline wrong in that one, Tony would have just retired but I mistakenly said he had 2 years left. Typo.)**

Just over a decade after Gibbs left Will Stanton was prepared to become the new SAIC's senior field agent, and to welcome a new team. The former MCRT would be completely dissolved by the close of this day, and it would be the end of an era for NCIS. Director Julie West, who had joined the agency shortly after Gibbs retired, was entering her sixties and in talks with SecNav about who should take her place. To everyone's surprise, Matt's name was being tossed around as one of the candidates. Personally, Ziva thought he would be a good choice, but Tami had mentioned that he wasn't sure about getting involved in the politics.

For those who used to belong to Team Gibbs, the day of Tony's retirement marked a lot of changes. Ziva, with her knowledge of languages and culture, decided to stay with NCIS but was being made a liaison for NCIS agents worldwide, where her translating skills could be put to good use. She was quite pleased to learn that part of her duties included regular consultation with the LA OSP team. Tony looked forward to traveling with her now that their kids were all grown up. Even if he was in the background while she worked, Tony didn't care, just being around Ziva was still the greatest joy of his life.

McGee had already taken a high-paying tech job as a consultant, freeing him up to write and spend time with Sunday, who was still adjusting to being the only child now that both her siblings and older cousins were away at school. Abby, unable to stay at NCIS without her beloved Gibbs and team, was finally accepting one of the job offers she still received every year. The bonus was that she got a huge raise and she and Tim would occasionally be working together and pooling their computer skills when jobs required it.

Tami would now be in charge of the lab. She was planning to try working solo for awhile before deciding if she needed an assistant. Their kids, Cade and Cassie, were fourteen and twelve now. Though they were a little younger, they'd started spending more time with Sunday at family gatherings, because without her siblings around she was too apt to disappear somewhere with her sketch pad instead of joining in. And Matt made a great team leader, though he often said he'd learned everything he knew by observing Gibbs and Tony.

Ducky had long since retired, following in Gibbs' footsteps that same year and still spent many enjoyable hours in the company of Dr. Jordan Hampton. Jimmy, now Chief ME, had his own assistant - a happily married mother of three teenage children, Karis Wood, and was telling his own, "This reminds me of a time..." stories, and regaling those around with random bits of trivia, much like his predecessor. Breena was a stay at home mom with their two - Andrew who was fourteen and Kelsi only a year younger at thirteen. They were, of course, best friends with Tami and Matt's children. All four had been babysat by Chaya and Haven when they were younger and it was a family affair all around. The younger couples agreed that it would be quite the change to no longer have Team Gibbs/DiNozzo around, but there was always family picnics at Gibbs and Celeste's house to look forward to. Spending time together outside of work was always an adventure.

The group gathered in the bullpen that Monday evening, all holding boxes full of mementos from their lives at NCIS. "Well," Tony cleared his throat, "I'm no good with goodbyes."

"We owe a lot to this place," Ziva reminded him.

"NCIS brought us all together," Abby pointed out.

"But we're still family, with or without this building," Tim acknowledged.

"Well said McProfound," Tony chuckled, then shook his head. "That may be my last official McNickname, though there's still the everyday ones to get creative with."

"Okay gang," Abby sighed, kissing Bert's nose and squeezing him for reassurance, "let's go."

That walk to the elevator was one of the hardest, but once inside McGee pushed the button and they all relaxed. "Another book closed," Ziva said.

Tony leaned over and kissed her. "Chapter Zi. It's going to be weird not seeing you guys every day."

"Same here," Abby agreed sadly. "But we still have weekend family dinners, and reunions when the kids are home."

"It will not be the same," Ziva realized, "but sometimes change is good." She missed when her children were small and needed her around all the time, but it was so rewarding to watch them step into their own lives, taking with them everything they'd learned while growing up.

Tony shifted his feet. "When do you guys start with your new companies?"

"Abby's first day is Wednesday, I'm actually not due in until next Monday. Hopefully Sunday won't mind having me around for the week."

Abby rolled her eyes. "She's thrilled that we'll be around more now and you know it. Poor thing is lonely with Haven and Avery gone, even if she gets Shay all to herself and has the Palmer and Collins kids always wanting to spend time with her. They like when she draws pictures for them."

McGee glanced over his shoulder. "When's your first assignment Ziva?"

"I fly out tomorrow morning to meet with the OSP team," she answered, looking forward to seeing her friends again.

"Our first vacation in years," Tony grinned.

Ziva smirked. "You are lucky Callen is in charge. If Hetty had not retired she would be putting you to work."

"I'll do anything as long as they let me stay with you," he quipped. "Maybe they'll even let us go undercover together."

She raised an eyebrow. "I guess we will see how well your charm works. You are such a suck."

"Sap," he retorted, and her expression contradicted her teasing words.

The doors opened and they all walked out, sharing a long look before Tony grinned and waved. "See you around McCouple."

"Take it easy guys," Tim nodded.

And with that they parted ways and a new journey began.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Ch 32) - I'm glad you like how it came out. It's true, retirement was inevitable and it was so much better than the first time around. I'm not sure the kids will give him enough time to have issues with being a civillian, they're planning to take full advantage of Grampa Gibbs being available to them now. It'll be a fun summer, I can tell you that much. And he's going to love never being left behind when Celeste has to travel for work. Glad you liked the card, I think it's cute to see the kids planning things. And the goodbyes, those are never easy but at least it doesn't change them being family. Thanks for reviewing!_


	34. Baby

**July 2012 (Chaya = 3, Ziva = 6 months pregnant with Ben. Takes place as a missed scene from TYF, after Chaya asked Z re: poof)**

Tony got home that night and saw Chaya waiting at the window. He always called Ziva when he was about thirty seconds away so she could let their daughter know. He opened the door and she launched herself at him. "Daddy! You home!"

He swung her up and kissed her cheek, snuggling his head into her neck and making snuffling noises so she squirmed and giggled. "This is my favourite place to be princess." Tony grinned at his wife. "Hi Zi."

She hugged him, her bump pressing into his side. "Hello ahuvi."

Chaya watched her father kiss her mother and lean down to drop a kiss on her rounded belly as well, then announced solemnly, "Mama has a baby."

Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Where's she hiding this baby?"

Chaya pointed. "In the poof. He said hi."

"Did he?" Tony glanced at Ziva, trying to keep a straight face. "That was nice of him. Is Mommy going to keep the baby in there forever?"

The little girl shook her curls. "No. He's going to get borned at the hopital like Av'ry."

"Well, that's exciting," Tony commented, as if he'd never heard this information before. "Do you think he's coming soon?"

Chaya sighed. "No. Not 'til Ven's birthday. Maybe at the animal party." She wiggled to get down. "Let's go on the swings Daddy."

Tony followed her, shrugging at Ziva. "Do we have time?"

She looked at him with adoration in her eyes. "Ten minutes."

He chased his daughter into the backyard. "I'm going to get you!"

Chaya squealed and raced away, her short legs carrying her around Ziva's flower garden and back to the tree in the corner. Ziva stood at the sliding doors and watched, a smile on her face as she fiddled with her necklace. This was what happiness looked like, she never wanted to forget a moment.

_Reply:_

_Sarah (Ch 33) - Thanks :) No, I don't like them leaving either, hopefully it only happens in my story and not on the show. I'm glad you liked the updates about what is going on and it's true, they're still a family, with or without NCIS. haha...I agree, Z without the mistakes is like Tony without movie references and that would be much missed. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	35. Still

**April 2012 (Chaya = 3, Ziva = 3 months pregnant with Ben. Takes place just after Ziva found out she was pregnant.)**

Tony and Ziva were running late to the family gathering which took place at Gibbs and Celeste's house one Saturday a month. Chaya had requested two french braids, since Haven always had her hair in two pigtails or braids. Ziva was trying to weave her daughter's unruly curls into that hairstyle, but Chaya was too excited.

"Tatelah, if you do not hold still you will be all crooked," Ziva reminded the little girl, taking the braid out for the third time. But words had no effect and the three year old was still wiggling.

Hearing the frustration in his wife's voice, Tony came into the bedroom and kissed Chaya's nose. "How about a story princess?

Her eyes lit up. "Unicorn and princess Daddy!" She was talking about _Sarah's Unicorn_, a children's book that was a gift from Tami, who had read it when she was little. Chaya had been told by Ziva that the name Sarah meant princess in Hebrew and since then decided everyone with the name was a princess.

Tony chuckled. "Okay." He found it on the shelf and handed it to Chaya because she liked to look at the picture on the cover. "Now hold very still while you listen, okay C? Then by the time the story is done you'll be all ready to go to Grampa and Nan's house."

"Yes," she agreed.

Ziva shot her husband a grateful smile and her nimble fingers proceeded to tame Chaya's hair into the preferred style, adding hair elastics with little ribbons at the ends of the braids as she listened to her husband's storytelling voice enrapture their daughter. Tony made a very good daddy and she never loved him more than when she was watching him be a father.

_A/N: So I have some questions to answer._

_Ben and Sunday - there will be a following one-shot separate from the Snapshot series that will tell their story called Beyond Limits. I'll post it when Snapshots is finished._

_Yes, I will be writing more after this series. I have a couple one-shots - Beyond Limits, a Desperate Man episode tag, and a prequel to the RofS series called And The Walls Came Tumbling Down, which will explain what happened between Tim and Tony getting Z out of that room in Saleem's camp and them walking off the elevator at NCIS just before After Somalia._

_There is an 11 chapter story (To Live Without Regrets) that will go up probably the day before the new season starts - it's my take on Tiva in S9 and what could've happened._

_Next I'll be putting up my AU story Never Again, which is Ziva-centric and about 8 chapters long. Then there will be Glimpses - a one-shot series of T&Z during the seasons and the many ways they could've gotten together._

_After that is Moments In Time, an AU series that explores what things might've looked like if T&Z were married starting in S4. Last is another AU T&Z story called Not What You Think that is very much in progress and I'm not sure how far I'm going to take it. It's kind of complicated and I might tell it in parts with short chapters and each part being no longer than 20,000 words. I haven't really decided yet._

_So, lots to look forward to. I can probably keep the chapters coming until November at least :) Thanks for sticking around everyone! :) It's been so great to have you all along for the ride! ~love, Aliyah_


	36. His Princess

_A/N: I cried while writing this. I am such a sap. ~Aliyah_

**September 2030 (Chaya = 21, Ben = 18)**

Tony stood in front of the mirror fussing with his tie. "I've been tying my own tie for fifty years," he muttered, "and today of all days I can't get it right." Ziva heard and came out of the bathroom. Still tall, willowy and gorgeous, with dark hair partially compliments of Gabrielle's skill with dye, the sight of his wife still made his breath catch. Her nimble fingers took the place of his fumbling ones and soon Tony's tie was perfectly knotted and hanging smooth and straight down the front of his dress shirt. He forced a smile. "Thanks."

She touched his cheek. "It is almost time to go."

He stepped back and looked away, to the family portrait that hung on the wall, taken by Adrian when Ben had joined their family as a healthy newborn. His eyes caught on Chaya's beautiful smile and dark eyes and he blinked rapidly. "I don't know if I can do this Zi, I don't know if I can give her away."

Ziva turned him to face her. "You will still be her daddy Tony, for always. But it is Justin's turn to care for her now. Your job is not over, and your role in her life is no less important, only different."

Tony sank down onto the bed and stared at the floor. "I still remember the first time I held her Zi, all wet and covered in blood and guck, but I loved her before the first time I ever said her name, and when she held my finger in her hand later that morning, I could barely breathe. She's had my heart ever since, I'm not ready to let go yet."

Ziva pressed her hand to her heart, then his. "We must not be selfish with her ahuvi. Chaya has been such a gift to us. We have shared her love and her light with our family since she was only two weeks old. But now she is all grown up and she has found a man who loves her in a very special way. She is ready to take this step, to join her life and her heart to his. Justin is a good man. You have to let her do this." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I know you would not stand in the way of her happiness for anything in the world. Let her find what we have Tony, and give her away today."

He pulled Ziva into his arms, not caring in that moment about crushing the silky royalty green dress she wore. Ziva felt tears on her hair and moved back just a little to wipe them away with her fingers. "Do not be sad Tony, today will be one of her best memories."

Tony cleared his throat. "Gosh I never thought it would feel like this, I never thought it would hurt to love her."

"Sometimes it is harder for the parents to let go than it is for their children to leave them behind. But Chaya will be back," Ziva assured her husband. "There has not been one moment of her life when she has not loved you, when you have not been the daddy she deserved. Remember that when you take her arm."

He blew out a breath and stood up, sliding his arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here before I change my mind."

**NCIS**

The spare room downstairs in Ducky's house had again become a bride's room, and the father of the bride knocked gently before opening the door and peeking inside. "Hey C."

She turned around and smiled at him and Tony suddenly didn't know what to say. The dress she wore was elegant and beautiful and perfect for her personality. It was strapless, with an intricately designed sweetheart bodice, fitted to her hips and flowing out into a full, ballgown skirt, with little jeweled designs scattered sparsely over it and a short train that fanned out behind her when she moved. "Hi Daddy." Her hair fell into its natural curl, the top part was pulled back and a small tiara held the sheer veil in place as it draped down her back. Around her neck was the jewellery he'd gotten for her as an engagement present, a small diamond studded heart. It was the only thing that had ever convinced her to take off the necklace that had been her seventh birthday present.

"Wow," he breathed, motioning with his finger for her to spin around. She did, slowly, and Tony walked over to brush his knuckles down her cheek. "You look beautiful honey. You're living up to your nickname today."

Chaya swallowed and she blinked. "Don't make me cry, not yet."

He took her hand and kissed the back. "Sure you're ready for this? There's still time for us to get out of here. I'll bring the car around and we can go get ice cream and take a walk through the park." Tony's voice was hopeful.

His daughter shook her head and she gave him a look that said he should know better. "I'm not playing the runaway bride Daddy, I couldn't do that to Justin." She looked over her shoulder out the window that faced Ducky's lawn, where the ceremony was to be held, then back at her father. "But I'll take you up on the ice cream and the park another day, okay?"

Tony clenched his jaw and tried not to let the tears win. "Can I hug you?"

Chaya's eyes were shiny as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Always Daddy. Only this time I can't tell you not to let go."

He kissed her hair and remembered how often she'd made that plea after a bad dream, or when she was scared, or when she just needed the security of being in his arms. Tony sniffed and released her. "I told you that when you were a week old. Your mom couldn't stand being in bed any longer, so I put blankets under the tree in the backyard and made her a picnic. She took and nap and I laid down on the ground with you, to watch you sleep." He swallowed and tried to get the rest of the words out. "You wrapped your tiny hand around my finger C and I told you to hold on, and promised I'd never let go. Today...I feel like today change all of that."

Chaya dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief from Grampa Ducky as her something old, thankful Haven had insisted on using waterproof makeup. "You're not letting go Daddy, you're just trusting me to Justin. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be loved, to be looked at the way you look at Mom, I've never seen another guy so in love with his wife. You look at her like she's the only woman in the whole wide world, and in Mom's eyes you're her hero. I found that with Justin. He makes me happy. But you'll always be the first man who ever loved me."

Tony wiped his tears away for the second time that day and stared into his daughter's eyes, holding her face gently between his hands. "I love you with all my heart Chaya Caprice DiNozzo, I want you to know that. Remember when you were little, and you asked me to marry you?" She blushed but he wouldn't let her look away. "I promised you then that you would marry a great guy and I'd make sure he loved you more than anything else in the whole entire world before I trusted him with my baby girl. I'm glad you've found him princess, I am. But it's going to be really hard to give you away."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, batting her eyelashes softly against his skin. "If it were easy, then you wouldn't love me as much. This way, I know you do. I've never had to doubt that."

The music started and there was a knock on the door. Father and daughter took a moment to compose themselves and then Tony hugged her gently and offered his arm. "Let's do this."

Chaya smiled through her already fading tears, nervousness and excitement pooling in her stomach and making her insides all fluttery. Haven and Sunday preceded her across the lawn wearing yellow and lavender dresses and big smiles. Step by step Tony and his daughter walked down the aisle, to where her fiancé was waiting. As soon as Justin saw her, his face lit up and Chaya couldn't help but mirror his joy. She watched his expression and saw him trying not to cry. Behind him, Ben put his hand on Justin's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that made them both smile. Finally they reached the white wooden arch, similar to the one Chaya had always loved from her parent's wedding photos, and stood waiting for Father Nate to begin.

The minister nodded at Tony and he looked at Chaya for a long moment before taking her hand and placing it in Justin's. Kissing her temple, he whispered 'I love you' in Hebrew and moved to join Ziva. Father Nate smiled and opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the joining of Justin Alex Taylor and Chaya Caprice DiNozzo in holy matrimony." He glanced at Chaya's parents. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Chaya turned to her mom and dad and watched Tony struggle for a moment before he could say the words clearly. Taking his wife's hand, he nodded, winking at his daughter. "Her mother and I do." The way Chaya's smile blossomed made it worth the sacrifice.

The ceremony sped by and the next thing Chaya knew Justin was sliding the gold band onto her hand, and they were pronounced man and wife. He stared at her with a tender expression before leaning forward and gently capturing her lips. Chaya slid her hand up to rest on his heart and smiled as soon as he pulled away. "I love you," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I loved you first." It was a little game neither ever won, because they could never quite figure out who loved who first. Justin had seen something special in her and put all his energy into pursuing her. Chaya had taken a long time to trust him, but when she did, she opened her heart to him in a way that still humbled him. Maybe at some point they would just call it a tie.

Hours later, once a delicious meal had been served, the DJ announced it was time for the father-daughter dance. Tony moved to the head table and offered his hand to his daughter. Chaya smiled at her new husband and followed her father to the dance floor. There he put one hand at her waist and took her hand in his as the music began to play.

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays, without a care in the world/and I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders./It's been a long day and there's still work to do/She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you./There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing./Oh please, Daddy please.'/So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms/'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone."

In Tony and Chaya's memories a little girl danced around the livingroom on her father's feet, and Tony remembered a twirly pink dress that his five year old princess had loved. He thought of her Junior High graduation dance where she'd bragged that her daddy danced the best, and the time in her first year of high school after a bad day when he'd taken her down to Ziva's studio, put on a CD of songs she'd made him for Father's Day, and danced with his daughter until she didn't want to cry anymore.

When the last strains of the song died away, Tony bowed and Chaya curtsied, and then he kissed her cheek and held her close. "I am so proud of you," he whispered. "I know you're going to have a great life with Justin. But don't forget to come home sometimes, okay?"

Chaya pressed her lips softly to his cheek and smiled up at him. "I'll never be too grown up to be your princess Daddy. Thank you for being the best dad a girl could ever want. I love you."

Then Justin walked up and Tony shook his hand. "Take care of our girl."

Justin nodded. "I will Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head. "We're family now and there's no such thing as formality. 'Dad' or 'Tony' will be just fine. Anything but 'Mr. DiNozzo.'"

The younger man chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. And I promise I'll treasure her every day for the rest of my life. Chaya's worth it."

"Yes," Tony agreed, "she is." He returned to his wife and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe how grown up she's gotten."

Ziva wiped away a few tears and thought of the months Chaya grew inside her, and the first time her brand new baby girl had fallen asleep on her bare skin. "We have twenty-one years of memories Tony. We are very blessed to have had her."

He kissed her hair. "How many parents can say they have two miracle kids?" Tony sighed. "That empty house is going to take a lot of getting used to."

She leaned into him. "We will hear the echoes of their laughter and love in every room yakari." Ziva turned around. "And you will still have me."

Tony grinned and joined their lips. "Then I will always be the luckiest man in the world. You are my greatest gift Zi."

She kissed him back. "And you are my home Tony. There is nothing better."

They looked back at the dance floor, watching their daughter with her husband. They were in love, that much was clear, and Chaya was right, the way Justin looked at her reminded him of so many moments he and Ziva had shared. If they had to give their little girl away, he was glad it was to a man who cared as much about keeping her heart safe as Tony did. But no matter what else happened, Tony would always remember that he had loved Chaya first, and those memories were enough to get him through the tears.


	37. Pendant

_A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed my little Boxed In tag. That was an impressive number of comments for a one-shot, so you guys made my day :) And also thank you to everyone who reviewed the His Princess chapter :) The last couple of days have been a little all over the place (and yesterday was a 14 hour work day, so that's why I didn't get around to posting) and I think I missed replying to some reviews. But even if I didn't reply, please know I appreciated it very much. Also just a warning, this is the 3__rd__ last Snapshot. #40 will be posted around Christmas as a finale chapter (and it will be sad) once I'm sure there's no inspiration for further moments. A huge thank you to all my readers who have followed me on the epic journey of this series, I love you all! ~ Aliyah_

**April 2016 (Chaya = 7, Ben = 3 ½)**

Tony came home from errands one day all excited. "Zi, want to see what I got Chaya for her birthday?"

Out of habit Ziva glanced around, then laughed at herself when she remembered their daughter was spending the afternoon with Gibbs and Celeste while Ben napped. She nodded. "Of course."

He pulled a blue velvet box from his coat pocket similar to the one her Star of David had come in. Ziva took it and cracked open the lid. There on a satiny white pillow lay a small American flag pendant on a gold chain, shaped like it was blowing in the wind. Her heart sank a little because it felt like Tony was cutting the Jewish part out of Chaya's identity. But she forced a smile. "It is lovely."

Tony lifted her chin. After seven years he could pick up on even a hint of something being wrong in her voice. "Turn it over," he whispered. Ziva did and a genuine smile spread across her face as her eyes sought his. The back of the pendant, rather than bearing an inscription as she'd expected, was a copy of Israel's flag. She hugged Tony and he nuzzled her neck. "This way she can always carry both of them with her." He ran his fingers over the flag. "You'd have to have my awesome vision to see it, but I had 'I love you' engraved - one side in English and one in Hebrew."

Ziva kissed him. "It is perfect."

Tony stared into her eyes seriously. "I want Chaya to be proud of both sides of herself. She's a lucky kid to have a heritage from two countries that fight for what's important."

She nodded. "Thank you."

A couple hours later after a birthday dinner of spaghetti and homemade garlic bread, the DiNozzo family gathered in the livingroom to give Chaya her presents. Ben sat on Ziva's lap and played with his stuffed turtle. The toy had been nameless until recently, when Tony passed by Ben's room and heard him introducing the reptile to his GI Joe. "I'm Turtle," he said in a deep voice, "James Turtle." Tony had to cover his mouth to keep Ben from hearing his laughter and when he shared the story with Ziva later, she agreed that their son had indeed learned well from the movie master.

Chaya swivelled her head back and forth so her pony tail swung from side to side. Tony tugged it gently. "Ready princess?"

Her eyes gleamed. "I've been ready all day!"

He chuckled. "And I bet Grampa and Nan didn't give you any presents, huh?"

Chaya smiled and looked down, shrugging one shoulder. "A couple. And I got to take Lexie for a walk."

Ben looked up. "Lexie is soft." While Sammy's biggest fans were the older girls, Ben and Avery simply adored Celeste's aging pet.

Chaya nodded seriously. "Yes Benny, she is."

"Lexie gives kisses," he added, making a face.

"She likes you because you're the baby."

Ben glared at his sister indignantly. "Not a baby."

Chaya sat up taller and gave him the superior big sister look. "You were until Aunt Abby had Sunday."

Ben contemplated this for a moment. "Sunny gots pretty eyes." He went back to playing with his turtle and Ziva kissed his head.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. Nevermind that Ben and Tony had green eyes, and Celeste and Tami had blue eyes while everyone else's were brown, Ben had fixated on Sunday's unique shade of blue eyes as soon as they started changing colour a few months ago. Whenever she was around he liked to get real close and just look at them.

Chaya rolled her eyes at her brother and turned expectantly to Tony. He grinned and handed her the small stack of presents he'd been keeping behind his back. Her face lit up and she eagerly reached for the book sized one in the middle. Pulling off the ribbon that Ziva had so carefully wrapped around it, Chaya peeled off the paper and bounced up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! This is the one I wanted, how did you know?"

Ziva laughed. "Maybe because you have mentioned it every time we go to the bookstore?"

"And talked about it non-stop since March?" Tony added.

Chaya didn't acknowledge their teasing and moved on. Ben looked at her and tilted his head, glancing at Tony. "Where's mine?"

His sister huffed. "Benny, your birthday's in September. You don't get presents on my birthday."

That did not seem to satisfy the little boy but Ziva whispered something in his ear which caused Ben to nod, and then he wrapped his arms around James and watched Chaya open the rest of her presents. Her stash soon grew to include a few more books, a new movie she and Haven had seen in the theater with Celeste a few months before, a stuffed panda to add to the menagerie of non-living animals that had a home on the shelf above her bed, a new flowery notebook for writing stories, and finally, the blue velvet box from Tony.

He put his hand over hers before she opened it. "This one is special C, it's something Mommy and I both want you to have."

Chaya's brow furrowed, but as she cracked open the lid, a look of awe crossed her face. "Ohh," she whispered, sliding her finger over the smooth metal, "how pretty!" Tony lifted the necklace out of the box and the pendant turned around slowly. Chaya's eyes widened. "Look, it's got Israel too!"

"We want you always to remember that you come from two words tatelah," Ziva told her daughter. "And you can be very proud of both of them."

Tony lowered the chain in front of Chaya and fastened it around her neck. Chaya looked down at the American flag and then turned it over, looking at the Israeli flag on the back. Something caught her attention and she lifted the pendant, squinting and crossing her eyes as she tried to make it out. Then a beautiful smile spread across her face and she threw her arms around Tony's neck. "I love you too Daddy."

He held her securely in his arms. "You'll always be my princess C."

Chaya moved to hug Ziva as well, and even kissed Ben's cheek. He frowned and swiped at his face. "Yuck," he squealed, already convinced at not quite four that girls had cooties. Then he squirmed down from Ziva's lap. "Mommy, is it time for cake?"

Ziva smiled indulgently and ruffled his hair. "Yes Benjamin, we can have cake now."

They trooped back to the table and Ziva brought over the round pink and white cake and Tony found matches to light the candles. "Make a wish," he grinned.

Chaya wrapped her fingers around her necklace, closed her eyes and then blew out all seven candles. They clapped and cheered and Ben leaned forward. "What's your wish?"

The girl shook her head. "I can't tell Benny, or it won't come true."

"I wish for a red wagon," Ben announced, and they all laughed.

"You never know little man, anything is possible on birthdays," Tony told him. He kissed Chaya's forehead while Ziva cut the cake and put the slices on plates. "Did you have a good birthday?"

She nodded. "It was perfect." Looking down at her new jewellery, Chaya tilted her head up to meet Tony's eyes. "I won't ever take it off Daddy. And I'll always remember you gave it to me."

He hugged her tightly, not knowing what to say to that. "Okay. Happy Birthday princess."

Ziva could hear the tears in his voice and their gazes met across the table. She was growing up way too fast and both parents would've given almost anything to hold onto that moment forever.

_Replies:_

_Sarah (Boxed In) - Thanks :) Yeah, I'm not really sure why the storyline went that way, but Ducky wasn't invited either, so it's not like Tony was the only one. And it's quite possible that T was bragging about his plans all week and there was no reason to invite him knowing he was busy. You're right, he did talk about his female mud wrestling experience the night before. Umm...I can't see another story coming to explain about Z's experience being trapped (because I agree, she was kind of on edge for someone with her training) but then again, I've said that before. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	38. Miracle

**October 2012 (Chaya = 3 ½, Ben = 1 month)**

It was shortly after seven am as Ziva watched her month old son nurse. Benjamin stared up at her with expressive blue eyes and she brushed his soft hair with her fingers, still marveling at a miracle she could hold. "What do you see in my eyes hakatan? Can you find all my secrets just by looking, the way your father can?" She stroked his cheek, shook her head slowly, and held him close. "I think you see everything. Your sister's eyes are full of laughter, but yours, my precious boy, are very serious, as if you know me inside out."

Ben pulled away from her breast and Ziva covered up before sitting the baby on her lap and patting his back. He burped right away and she lifted him to her shoulder and walked to the window. The sky was getting lighter and Ziva turned Ben around so he could see. "It is morning again my love, a new day. I bet Daddy is already downstairs with Chaya, making her pancakes in any shape she wants. Last week was elephants, but perhaps she will go easier on him this time, yes?"

Ziva lay Benjamin against her chest and he nuzzled his head into her neck. Breathing in the baby scent that reminded her how new her son still was, she cuddled him carefully. "Well little one, shall we get you changed and back to bed? Then I think Ima will take a nap too."

Ben gurgled and Ziva smiled. As much as the operation continued to affect her emotions, the baby in her arms was still an amazing gift. She set him down on the changetable and looked into his face while unsnapping the soft blue sleeper and opening his tiny diaper. Ziva was careful when putting on a new one - Tony had been peed on twice before he leaned to cover Benjamin more quickly. Once he was clean and dry, Ziva kissed his cheek and murmured to him in Hebrew before returning the baby to his crib and switching on the white noise machine. That had been a necessity for this second baby. Whereas Chaya had been peaceful and accustomed to more quiet surroundings, Ben liked loud - fans, white noise, the television, even music. Once Mandy had explained to them that the noise level in the womb was equivalent to slightly less than the sound of a lawn mower, his preferences made more sense.

Before going back to bed, Ziva went downstairs to say good morning to her husband and daughter. Chaya, seated at the island on a stool, turned to grin at her. "Hi Mommy!"

Ziva kissed her little girl's head. "Boker tov ahuvi. What did Daddy make you today?"

Chaya stuck another piece of pancake in her mouth. "Crowns."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Crowns?"

"Not just any kind of crowns Zi, these are princess crowns," he explained.

Their daughter nodded and Ziva moved to her husband's side. "You will spoil her."

Tony leaned over and kissed her softly. "No, Gibbs will spoil her. I'm just trying to keep the smile on her face."

Ziva watched Chaya eat and chatter to Challah. "You are doing a good job."

He brushed her hair back. "Ben asleep?"

"For now, though I do not know how long that will last." Yesterday had been an every three hours day, today was still undecided.

Tony flipped another pancake and pressed his lips to her temple. "I miss being part of the routine."

She glanced at Chaya. "You are a different part of it. Chaya is very excited to have you all to herself in the mornings. And you will be here for the rest of the day, yes?"

He sighed. "She's still dealing with the separation anxiety of you being in the hospital and me away so much. She cries at LEO's until Aria or Haven distract her. It's heartbreaking."

Ziva closed her eyes. "I wish I was not still so tired. I will have to remember to spend time with her at night."

"Just hold her and watch a princess movie like Tangled or Brave." Tony advised. "She just wants to be close to you." Ziva couldn't help but feel like she was failing her daughter. Tony saw and shook his head. "Don't Ziva. Don't beat yourself up. Chaya needs you, she loves you. Focus on that."

It still hurt her mother's heart to know that Chaya was struggling. "Maybe we should talk about keeping her home," she said softly, then took a breath and returned to her little girl. "Have fun with Haven today tatelah. I will miss you."

Chaya tilted her head to the side. "Miss Mommy," she replied. "Benny too?"

Ziva smiled. "I am sure Benjamin will miss you. He likes when you hold him."

"Gentle," Chaya repeated the oft-heard admonition, "Benny's a baby." Her face lit up. "But I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you are," Ziva agreed. "And I am very proud of you." She wrapped Chaya in a hug. "Ani ohevet otach."

Chaya kissed Ziva's cheek. "Love too. Bye to Challah." She held up her beloved stuffed bunny and Ziva kissed his nose.

"Take care of Chaya today. Place nice with Lily." Lily, Haven's stuffed bat, and Challah were best friends according to the girls.

"Sleep sweet Mommy," Chaya said, going back to her breakfast.

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand and climbed the stairs, weary with the effort of putting on a cheerful face for her daughter. Devon told her pretending would not fix anything, but it was what Ziva was best at and for now it would have to do. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, feeling sleep tugging her under. Perhaps today would be different. She was so tired of the darkness.

_Reply:_

_Sarah (Ch 37) - You're welcome :) I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to think of something special Tony could get Chaya for her BD and that came to me, I really like the picture in my head of the necklace. I think it's important to Ziva that Chaya knows about Israel and so it's important to Tony. haha...yeah, Ben's a character. I'll be a little sad to say goodbye too, but there's so much new stuff to look forward to. Hmm...good question. I'm not going to do every episode, just a handful from each season, but yes Somalia will still happen and the circumstances will be similar, with just a few details changed to make it work with my storyline. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	39. Daddy

_A/N: Okay, here we are, the last Snapshot until Christmas (unless inspiration says otherwise). I want to thank you guys so much for all the wonderful support and the hundreds of reviews I've received on this story. I feel very blessed to be part of this community and humbled that you guys like to read what I've been writing. I can't wait to see what y'all think of my new projects. So thanks for everything and enjoy! ~love, Aliyah_

**September 2023 (Chaya = 14, Ben = 11)**

The house was quiet when Tony walked in and he looked around, thinking where to start his search. After checking upstairs and in the basement, Tony found his little girl curled up in a corner of the porch swing, facing the yard. Not so little anymore, she was growing up so fast, in her first year of high school now and looking more like her mother every day. He could've sworn it was just yesterday that he held her hands as she took her first steps and now she was a teenager.

Sliding open the door, Tony stepped outside. "What's wrong C?"

Chaya jumped and sat up, scrubbing at her face with one sleeve before turning to face him. "Daddy! I didn't know you were home."

He shrugged. "Benefit of being the boss. When I get a text from my niece saying my daughter didn't show up for her last class, I can leave Mom and Uncle Tim to fight over who's in charge while I come home to see what's going on." Tony took a seat beside his daughter and leaned back. "Want to tell me?"

Chaya hugged her knees to her chest. "It's no big deal, really." A tear leaked down her cheek and Tony's heart broke.

"That doesn't look like nothing princess."

The dam broke and Chaya leaned into him as the sobs shook her body. "It's so s-stupid. I know...I shouldn't let them g-get to me. Mom w-wouldn't."

Tony enveloped Chaya in his arms and stroked her hair slowly. "Mom was raised differently honey. She wasn't allowed to be sad when stuff hurt, so she had to pretend nothing hurt, and eventually she started to believe it." He looked into his daughter's beautiful brown eyes, so like Ziva's, and wiped at a tear. "Mom doesn't want that for you baby, it's okay to cry."

Her father's tenderness opened the floodgates again and Tony just held her, whispering nonsense in Hebrew and English until she finally calmed down and drew a shuddering breath. "Thanks Daddy."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Now," Tony lifted her chin, "who do I need to send Grampa after?"

Chaya choked back a laugh, having heard the story of what Gibbs did to one of Abby's old boyfriends when he was a jerk. She shrugged. "Just some girls at school. They saw Haven and I signing and started teasing me when she left."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of teasing?"

Chaya swallowed and looked away. "They...said I was a freak, for speaking six languages and talking with my hands, that I must be stupid or something."

Tony could tell there was more. "And?"

"And..." Chaya's voice fell to a whisper, "about being Jewish." She fiddled with the flag pendant that had been around her neck since her seventh birthday. "Because everyone knows God isn't real and only idiots believe in stuff they can't see."

"Do you think Mom's stupid?" Tony asked.

Chaya's eyes widened. "No! She's really smart, like Aunt Abby."

"Mom believes in things she can't see or understand."

"Yeah," Chaya sighed, "I know."

Tony let the silence rest for a moment. "It's a long walk home from the high school. Why didn't you call us? You know we would've come."

Chaya looked away. "I thought I could handle it. And I needed time to think."

Having heard that reasoning from Ziva many times over the years when she left suddenly because she needed to run, Tony understood. He twirled a piece of her hair. "Kids always make fun of the smart, pretty girls. They're just jealous. But I know that doesn't make it hurt less."

The corners of Chaya's lips lifted and she thought back to being five and spinning around the livingroom in a twirly pink dress. She looked into her father's eyes. "Do you still think I'm pretty?"

Tony's expression softened and he kissed her cheek. "Absolutely. I think you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world next to your mom."

"You're biased," Chaya reminded him.

"Doesn't make me wrong." He stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Chaya put her hand in his without asking any questions and Tony led her down to the basement. He flicked on a few of the softer lights over the dance floor and pulled a CD out of his jacket pocket. Chaya recognized it, covered in purple and pink and blue and yellow flowers and designs - the CD had been made with love and given to him for Father's Day. Tony slid the disc into the player and waited for it to start.

The first notes of _Butterfly Kisses_ floated through the room and Tony joined his daughter, folding his fingers around hers and resting his hand on her back. Then, just like when she was little and at weddings and parties and her Junior High graduation, they danced. Around and around to faster songs and slow songs and songs that made her laugh when Tony pulled out crazy old dance moves that looked ridiculous, and songs when he held her close, resting his chin on her hair and remembering every other time she'd found shelter in his arms and his love over the past fourteen years. Each track meant something special to her, songs about daddies and daughters from so many genres - _Butterfly Kisses, Cinderella, I Loved Her First, _two different _My Little Girl _songs_, Country Girl, Stealing Cinderella, Just Fishing, Butterfly Fly Away, Ready Set Don't Go, I Look At You, I Learned From You, My Hero Is You_, and many others.

Tony danced with his daughter until she didn't want to cry anymore, and at the end Chaya reached up to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

Tony swallowed and brushed a kiss over her hair. "I love you too princess, with all my heart. I'll always be here for you."

Her smile was a little brighter this time. "You always have been." Then she went upstairs and Tony pressed play on the CD again, sitting on the stairs until Ziva got home and crept down to settle behind him.

She slid her body close to his and kissed the back of his neck. "Chaya told me what you did. Tony, have I told you recently what a good man you are?"

He turned then, hearing the tears in her voice, and she leaned in to claim his lips. "Someone hurt my little girl today Zi, and I can't do anything to fix it."

Ziva shook her head and her fingers drifted down his cheek. "No ahuvi, you have done everything. Do you not see? What our daughter needed was her daddy who loves her, and you did that exactly right." She stared into his eyes. "Ani ohevet otcha. Thank you for being her daddy."

Tony sighed and slid his arms around his wife. "Sometimes I think that's my greatest accomplishment."

Ziva rested her forehead on his. "Only one of many yakiri, but it is the one most important to me."

They stayed in a sweet embrace until the songs stopped playing, then Tony and Ziva went upstairs to be with their children. On days like these nothing else mattered, the only thing they cared about was being Mom and Dad. That job was far more important than anything else.


	40. Grief

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys, RL has been eating all my free time recently and all the new stuff is in notebooks I haven't had time to type up yet. But I do promise one more Snapshot by the end of the month and the last somewhere in early December. Thanks again for all the love and support, it's been great to have you all along for the ride._

**Winter 2033 (Chaya = 23, Justin = 24) - I'm a little bit fuzzy on the timeline at the moment, but I think C&J have been married just over 2 years at this point.**

Justin called Tony and Ziva when he and Chaya got home from the hospital. Ziva answered and he could barely choke back the emotion in order to speak. "Mom?"

Concern rose inside Ziva. "Justin? What is wrong?"

Justin leaned over and pinched the bridge of his nose, but a couple sobs still escaped. "She lost the baby."

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the weight of his words, Ziva shook her head. "Lo," she whispered. "Oh matok, I am so sorry."

He swallowed hard and swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "Chaya needs you."

Ziva was already grabbing her things. "We will come." She thought about how she'd felt after her miscarriage, what she'd wanted, and her tone softened. "Go and hold her Justin. Even if she cannot tell you what she is feeling, Chaya will want you close."

Justin nodded. "Thanks."

For a moment Ziva paused and covered her face with her hands. Then she called for her husband and he knew something was wrong just by her tone. Hurrying downstairs, Tony caught the haunted look in his wife's eyes. "Zi?"

Ziva put her hands on his chest and felt his arms come around her. "Chaya miscarried the baby."

Pain washed over Tony's expression. "Oh no."

She nodded. "We have to go, they need us."

He agreed, but hugged her first. Even twenty years wasn't enough to forget the heartbreaking loss of their child, and now their daughter was hurting the same way and because she was in pain, so were her parents. On the drive to Chaya and Justin's house, Tony never left go of Ziva's hand and he tried to think what on earth he was going to say to his little girl.

They let themselves in and Tony waited downstairs while Ziva went up to find their daughter and son-in-law. A few minutes later, Justin came down and fell into one of the kitchen chairs. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but the grief in the younger man's posture was too deep for words. Instead, Tony sat beside him and squeezed the back of Justin's neck, offering silent support for as long as he needed.

Upstairs in the young couple's bedroom, Ziva sat on the bed cradling her emotionally fragile daughter in her arms, smoothing back her hair and crooning comforting Hebrew words into her ear. When Chaya finally stopped crying, she pushed away and wiped her face. "I wish we hadn't told anyone, now we just have to take it back."

Ziva held Chaya's face in her hands. "They will understand tatelah, we all love you very much."

Chaya pressed her hands over her abdomen and the tears started again. "I feel so empty Ima. I can't believe he's really gone."

Ziva rested her fingers on Chaya's knee. "It may hurt for a long time tsiporkatan, I am so sorry you have to go through this."

"I'll never get to hold my baby," Chaya mourned. "It was so new, knowing I was pregnant. I didn't even get to feel him move."

"Oh tatelah." Ziva folded the young woman in her arms. "I know sweetheart, I know."

Pulling back, Chaya shook her head slowly. "You don't know Mom, you can't. The pain, the grief..."

Ziva wrapped her fingers around Chaya's hand and tucked a long dark curl behind her ear. "I know Chaya, believe me. I know what you are feeling because I lost a baby between you and Benjamin."

Her daughter's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Ziva sighed. "That was not something your father and I ever planned to share. I did not know I was pregnant and it was years before I ever told Tony. But I remember Chaya." She stroked her daughter's hair. "At least I had you to hold onto. And you have Justin. You are young and strong, there is no reason you cannot have a healthy child."

Chaya shook her head. "I'm still trying to get my mind around this - I could have had another sibling? Do you know if it was a boy or a girl?"

"No," Ziva looked down, "I was probably only recently pregnant when it happened. But I named the baby Teva, because every life deserves to be loved and remembered." She swallowed and focused on her daughter. "What can I do?"

Chaya's shoulders slumped and she leaned into her mother. "Don't let go," she whispered.

"Oh my love," Ziva held her close, "I will not, I promise."

When Tony and Justin slowly made their way upstairs later after a cup of coffee and heart to heart, they found Chaya asleep with her head in Ziva's lap, the older woman's fingers running slowly through the dark waves so like her own. Tony sat beside them and bent to kiss Chaya's head. "How's our girl?"

The sadness in Ziva's eyes was heavy. "I cannot make this better for her."

He sighed. "We can love her Zi, just like we have in every other hurt."

She shook her head. "It is not the same. Chaya knows what the love of a mother feels like now, nothing can replace what was taken."

Chaya stirred then, her eyes fluttering open. There were tears in them already and Tony's heart broke when she reached for him. "Daddy."

He gathered her into his arms, sheltering her as much as he could, and Ziva turned her attention to Justin, who stood nearby feeling out of place. She went to him and they headed for the office after he cast a last look at his wife, crying into her father's chest. Ziva sat in Chaya's desk chair. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Justin rubbed his face. "I was working from home today. Megan, the French teacher, called me to say Chaya collapsed in her office after class and they were taking her to the hospital. When I got there the doctor told me about the miscarriage. I barely had time to absorb the news before I had to...tell Chaya that our baby-"

He broke into sobs and Ziva stood to hug him. "I am so sorry Justin, and I know words cannot make this hurt better, but you will have all the support and love we can give."

"Wh-what do I do for my wife?" he asked, shoulders still shaking.

Ziva pulled away and touched his arm. "Love her, hold her, keep her close. Chaya will need your comfort Justin, and I hope she will find the strength to be yours."

Back in the bedroom, Tony rubbed Chaya's back. "I know I can't say anything to help this hurt less princess, but Mom and I will be here as long as you need us."

She leaned back and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

He let his lips linger on her temple. "I wish I could do something."

Chaya swallowed. "Hugs help. And could you tell the family for us? I can't face them."

"Sure honey," Tony agreed. "There'll be an awful lot of hugs at the next family barbeque."

She closed her eyes. "It feels like I'll never stop crying. I didn't know grief could hurt so bad."

He held her hand. "It gets less Chaya, there will be a day when that loss isn't always on your mind. But it's okay to be angry and sad and lost, as long as you don't stay there forever."

Chaya blew out a breath. "Mom told me, about...Teva."

Tony smiled a little. "I've had ten years to heal, but I still remember the night I found out."

"Do you think we would have had a brother or a sister?" she asked quietly, pulling her knees to her chest.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. Mom didn't even have a sense. She never got to know Teva because she wasn't pregnant long enough. And I've never been able to decide - another angel girl like you, or a brother for Ben." He sighed. "I guess I like to think she was a girl. I've got a real soft spot for daughters."

Her lips held a hint of a smile. "Huh, I never would've guessed, you hide it so well." Chaya rolled her eyes. "Until we watch any of those home movies from when I was a baby - singing to me, feeding me, holding me, talking nonsense to me? I think the correct term is 'mush'."

"No," Tony disagreed, "Grampa was mush. Mom told everybody you had me wrapped around all your fingers." She laughed then and he tipped her chin up. "The joy will come back C. It's okay to mourn and still live your life. And remember," he tapped her rings, "you're not the only one who lost someone."

At that moment Justin and Ziva returned and Chaya scrambled off the bed and into her husband's arms. Justin held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. The two cried together and clung to each other, needing the contact more than anything. Tony and Ziva watched for a moment and then quietly took their leave when Justin bent his head to kiss Chaya and she responded. Ziva leaned into Tony on their way out and sighed.

"It hurts more when it is your child."

Tony slid his arm around her waist. "Yup."

"Will they be alright?" She glanced over her shoulder at the house.

He stopped by the car and claimed her lips briefly. "As long as they don't let go, they'll make it through anything Zi. Justin loves her."

"And Chaya needs him the way I need you." Ziva got in the car and wove her fingers with his. "Lo lekh," she whispered, the words a familiar plea.

Tony kissed the back of her hand. "Never. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She smiled. "I know." That was enough to content her heart, but Ziva knew it would take a long time for this loss to fade from her daughter's life.


	41. Lies vs Truth

_A/N: This is one of the last Snapshots. I do not say the last because there are still two more moments to be shared, but it is one of the last. I still think they will be all wrapped up before Christmas, but my characters have been known to make a fool out of me, so don't believe everything you read. This one totally came out of nowhere, I was in the middle of writing something else and it just showed up. That being said, I have sort of fallen in love with it, so I hope you enjoy :) PS. I am still going to reply to reviews, just as soon as I get a couple hours of free time. I really appreciate hearing your comments and look forward to responding to them._ _Thanks! ~Aliyah_

Tony sat on the front porch steps, elbows propped on his knees, staring into the quiet evening. A door opened and Tony turned towards the sound of quiet footsteps. A steaming mug of coffee appeared in his line of vision and Ziva joined him without a word. He took the offering and sighed, missing the easy closeness between them that had been absent most of the day. "I hate fighting with you." She said nothing so he put his mug down. "What do you want me to say? Sometimes it's part of the job Zi, but I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Ziva's fingers curled around the warmth of her mug. "I do not like to see you that way."

Tony ached to touch her but so far her body language had not displayed an openness to any advances. "It's all pretend Zi, you know that. I say what I have to in order to make them talk. Why are you jealous now, after fifteen years? What changed?"

Ziva looked down at her hot chocolate critically. "I am not a girl anymore Tony. I am almost middle aged, and I think...someday...perhaps this will not be enough for you."

He invaded her space, welcome or not, and turned her face towards him. "Stop it!" Tony commanded in a clipped tone. "I've never changed my mind or wished for something different, not once since our wedding day. Why are you trying to doubt me?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "It is hard to talk myself out of what I have seen, regardless of what I know." Ziva frowned at her husband. "How would you feel if it was the other way around, and I was seducing another man for information?"

Tony sighed and took her hands. "Okay, point taken." The few times that scenario had happened since their marriage, he hadn't handled it well. He swallowed and tipped her chin up. "Ziva DiNozzo, nothing and no one will ever make me love you less. Do you understand? I keep my promises, and I'm still excited about forever."

Ziva lifted tired eyes to meet his. "Why are you so different from them?"

Somehow he just knew who she was talking about and Tony simply stared. What was he supposed to say to that? This was his wife asking why he treated her so much better than the scumbag terrorists who held her captive for a hundred and fourteen days fifteen years ago. He opened his mouth, then closed it, for once having no ready answer in the face of her pain. Finally he shook his head and moved a little closer, trying to break her intense focus on her tea.

"I don't know Zi. Maybe because I would never hurt you on purpose. Maybe because life has taught me how easy it is to lose those I care about, so I don't want to waste any of the moments I have with you and the kids. Maybe because we do things differently in America than in Africa. I don't know what to tell you. What makes one person different than another? Is 'because I love you' a good enough answer?"

She slid her hand around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wish I knew what I wanted you to say. You cannot explain the evil in this world any more than I can." Ziva looked up at him. "I am glad you are a good man Tony, but sometimes that is not enough to drown everything else out." She tucked herself closer against his side and Tony held her, feeling a little relief at the contact until she finished her thought. "There are still some lies I forget not to believe."

There it was, Somalia rearing its ugly head again, a decade and a half not long enough to erase it from her mind. "Yeah?" Tony tried to keep his voice light. "Like what?"

She stiffened with the memories. "Things they would say while..." He understood what Ziva refused to voice and adjusted his hold on her - gentle and non-threatening, loose enough to escape from if she needed that. "No man will ever want you again after we're done with you," she repeated in monotone. "Look what you have become. Filthy, dirty wh-" Tony put his finger over her lips to stop the word. No one would ever get away with calling her that again, not even Ziva. She swallowed and continued. "You would be better off dead. You will never forget what happened here, that we had you, that we owned you. This is all you are good for."

Ziva spewed out the hateful expressions that had haunted her ears long after she was alone in her dark cell. Some things would follow her to the grave. Tony closed his eyes. "Geez Zi, that's what you still hear? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Because you would only tell me they are not true, but that does not make me believe you." She sighed. "I am tired of right answers."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Just because it's what you think I'm supposed to say doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

"The truth does not fix anything," she reported bitterly, pushing away from him and rising to her feet. "Perhaps I will always be broken."

Tony took a breath and let everything go, then stood to face her. "You're afraid. It's easier to listen to the lies than believe that someone might actually stick around." He'd taken his share of Dr. Devon lessons that first year, occasionally they still came in handy.

Ziva looked at him with weariness in her expression. "How am I to believe, to trust something I have never seen?"

Tony moved closer with every word. "By spending one more day here with me. One more day and another and another, until you look back and realize we've had our forever and this time no one left. It's always going to be you and me babe, nothing else even comes close to making sense."

Her posture spoke of defeat and Tony was done with words. He tipped her chin up and gently, softly kissed her. Ziva tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her go and she found her back against the railing. Tony didn't push, didn't ask for more, didn't demand she respond. He simply kept pressing his lips to her, kissing her more tenderly than he had in a long time. It took awhile, but finally Ziva's barriers crashed to the ground and she reacted, throwing her arms around his neck and drawing all the comfort she could out of that simple caress. How long they stood in the cool evening air sharing breaths and heartbeats and a language that knew no words, neither cared. It seemed like ages before Tony pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Ziva," he whispered, "I'm going to prove it."

Her brow furrowed because he already had, over and over again during both their partnership and their marriage, it was she who had an issue with true belief. But Tony didn't explain, instead he took her hand and led her upstairs. He ran a bath and washed her hair, then they stepped into the shower to get clean and Tony wore his boxers, something that was rarely ever asked of him after all these years unless she'd had a particularly nasty nightmare. Under the hot spray, Tony kissed her slowly and softly and repeatedly without ever asking for more.

Whatever Ziva expected when they got out, it wasn't the way he toweled off her hair and dried her body before dressing her in one of his t-shirts and her favourite pyjama pants. They got into bed and Tony spooned up behind her, one arm across her waist and his head nestled into her neck. Confused as she was about his actions, Ziva did not want to break the peace of the moment with words, so she relaxed and allowed herself to give into sleep.

**NCIS**

Long after Ziva was safely asleep, Tony crept out of bed, checked on his kids, and wandered down to the basement. He sat staring at his hands for awhile before taking on the punching bag to try and purge the lingering emotion from their conversation earlier. When that only helped somewhat, he gave up and slumped against the half-wall separating Ziva's studio from the kids' TV area, dropping his head into his hands to hide the tears that flowed down his cheeks. There were some things he wished he didn't know. And sometimes it was so incredibly hard to be strong for her when the darkness of her past made him want to cry with her. He had to make his plan work, this time he had to make her believe that when he said 'I love you' it was nothing but the truth. Tony couldn't handle any other outcome, because what he'd told her fifteen years ago in that camp still held true - he knew there was no way he could keep on living without her.

**NCIS**

Tony woke his wife with a kiss and breakfast in bed the next morning and continued to treat her like a princess for days on end. Ben scoffed and called it sucking up, though he had no idea what his father could have done to merit that level of payback. Chaya watched dreamily, hoping someday a guy would love her like that. The cousins complained about too much PDAing in the house when they visited. At work Tim and Gibbs looked at the couple a little more often, curious about the story when Tony brought her tea and smoothies and single flowers for the vase on her desk every day for one whole week, then another and another. But no one dared to ask the obvious questions.

At first Ziva understood why Tony did not initiate intimacy - mention of Somalia, like her nightmares, made them both a little more cautious. But as two days became three and stretched into four then five, she started to wonder. They rarely took that long of a break, even after all these years the desire to be together that way never faded. But when she tried one night to start something, working the buttons on his shirt while they kissed, Tony pulled away and shook his head, holding her hands against his chest.

"It's not about that Zi. I love you, no strings attached. You don't have to please me or offer your body or anything else. You're worth more than that to me." He kissed her gently. "I love you. Just like on our wedding day, just like all the months I could barely touch and kiss you, just like when we both wanted more but it wasn't possible. If you can't believe the truth, then I'm going to teach you that you can trust my promise."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "And when does this stop?"

Tony cupped her face in his hands. "When you realize that I love you more than I do any of the perks. That I don't stay because you give me free access to your body, but because this is where I want to be. When you believe that, really believe that in your mind and your heart, when my love has truly drowned out the lies," he smiled and captured her lips briefly, "then I may just let you have your way with me." With that he left her to her thoughts and took a shower alone. Ziva stayed where she was, rooted to the spot, her husband's words ringing in her ears, unable to comprehend what it meant to be loved that much.

**NCIS**

Tony kept up his plan for three months. Sometimes he wasn't sure he could go another day just sleeping beside his wife, only touching her in the most innocent of ways, kissing her but not letting it go any further, especially now when she was willing and this abstinence was by choice. Still, every time he looked across the bullpen at Ziva and saw a smile on her face and trust in her eyes, Tony knew every sacrifice was worth it. Not to say, however, that there weren't natural consequences to depriving himself and her of the release they were so familiar with.

Sexual tension levels in the squadroom rose and even surpassed what they had been when Tony and Ziva were only partners. Eye sex was a frequent and incredibly difficult to interrupt occurrence, causing Gibbs to add a little more bite to his bark and McGee to need more Nutterbutters than usual. The eternal probie often sought refuge in the lab with Tami and Abby and Shay, their rescue dog, adopted after Sammy's death, who believed himself to be part human and acted accordingly, including accompanying Abby to work. The touches, the flirting, the banter, and the conversations thick with innuendo between Tony and Ziva threatened to drive the team, and Gibbs especially, over the edge. But none had the nerve to ask what caused the change.

Finally there came a day when Tony again had to turn up the charm to get a possible suspect to talk and Ziva merely watched, glaring daggers at the woman while she flipped through a magazine several paces away. Once Tony had the information they needed and their now confirmed suspect was in handcuffs, Ziva walked over, flashed her rings at the other woman, and kissed her husband full on the mouth with enough passion to make them both dizzy.

It took a minute before he could get his bearings, then Tony eyed her lazily and grinned. "Well Mrs. DiNozzo, do you believe me now?"

The utter conviction in her eyes told Tony everything he needed to know and that night Ben and Chaya were sent for an unexpected sleepover at Haven and Avery's. With the house to themselves, Tony made love to his wife in a way so gentle and tender that it reminded Ziva of their first time when he was so afraid of hurting her and she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him despite her fears. Needless to say, sleep only came in snatches as their need for one another was at an all time high and it took more than usual to satisfy the desire that had been building for days and weeks and months.

Eventually though, the couple lay sated and spent in their bed, fingers wandering lazily over cooling skin. Ziva rolled onto her side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Tony looked at her, nothing but love shining in his eyes. He'd missed this so much. Not just the sex, though that was a definite high point, but the intimacy and closeness between them. "Was it worth it?" He hoped so, because it had been agony keeping himself from her and those three months would be wasted if he'd gotten it wrong.

She smiled and moved closer. "I have learned a lot in these last twelve weeks."

He pushed her hair back. "Can you still hear the lies Ziva?"

Ziva's expression lit with a happiness he never got tired of seeing. "What lies?" she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

Tony's arms came around her and he indulged in her mouth, hungry for this connection they shared. It continued to amaze him that after a lifetime of screwing things up, he somehow managed to have this life, this family, this woman he loved more than his own life. Tony grinned against Ziva's lips and held her a little bit tighter. For the best of reasons, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had finally done something right.


	42. Friends, Family, and Home

_A/N: I've wanted to write this one for awhile. Please refer to Snapshot #15 - Summer Return to refresh your memory about the DiNozzo family's trip to LA. Also, I apologize if Callen seems a bit OOC, I don't have a lot of practice writing him. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, life has been crazy busy. Last Snapshot goes up tomorrow! Thanks for everything, the loyalty of my readers always amazes me :) ~Aliyah_

An envelope postmarked LA arrived in Tony and Ziva's mailbox less than three months after their Haifa trip. Tony came in from getting the mail and waved it at her, grinning. "Wanna guess what this is?"

Her eyes lit up. "Callen's wedding invitation?"

He pouted a bit. "No fair getting it right on the first try."

Ziva held out her hand but Tony kept it out of her reach. "Nu-uh, gotta kiss me first." She eyed him a second long enough to make Tony nervous before taking him to the floor and straddling his waist, pressing the tip of the letter opener to his throat. Tony groaned. "Alright, you win." Ziva just smiled and he made a face. "Is there a magic word to get you to stop threatening the love of your life and father of your children?"

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "You could just say please." Then she plucked the envelope from his hand and eagerly tore it open. Since she hadn't moved yet, Tony lay back and relaxed. To make his wait more enjoyable, Ziva undid a couple of the buttons on her blouse while she read. Tony stared appreciatively and when her eyes stopped moving, slid his hands under her shirt and tickled her.

Ziva laughed and smacked at him, but Tony used the surprise to roll them over so he was on top. She tugged on his shirt and brought her lips to his. Before either could say anything, the door flew open and Chaya and Ben ran in, dropped their backpacks, and called back, "Going to the park with Avery and Haven, Grampa and Nan are coming with Sunday. Bye!"

The parents waited until the door was safely shut again before bursting into laughter. Tony rested his forehead on his wife's. "Lucky break. We almost got caught in a very compromising position Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva chuckled. "It is your fault." He tried to tickle her again but she swatted his hand away. "Help me up or we will have to explain this to Gibbs." Reluctantly Tony moved off his wife and brought her to her feet. Then he swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Ziva raised an eyebrow. "You are acting awfully romantic all of a sudden."

He shrugged before settling them both on the couch with Ziva in his lap. "Weddings put me in that kind of mood. And for your information, I am always romantic." Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony nudged the invitation to face him. "So, when are we going to LA?"

She studied the small print again. "It will not just be us, Callen has invited the whole team. I had forgotten he and Gibbs were old friends. And he met McGee when they went to...find Michael." Remembrance shadowed her thoughts briefly but Tony squeezed her hand she shook it away. "Abby made an impression also, during the case she helped them with." Her face brightened. "It seems we will have a team holiday." Then Ziva frowned. "I hope the Director can give us the time off."

"Matt's team's covered for us before and it is an awfully special occasion, I'm sure things will work out." Tony stroked small circles on the smooth skin of her hip, distracting her enough that Ziva shifted. "With or without the kids?"

That took some consideration. Between their two and the McGee's three, their group ranged from four to ten years old. Breena and Jimmy's kids were two and three, Matt and Tami's little ones almost matching at one and three, so adding to that number didn't seem fair. Ziva bit her lip. "Do you think...Grace could handle the five of them for a weekend? Maybe if Ducky spent part of the days with them, just to have another adult around?"

"Hmm," Tony mulled the thought around. Grace was seventy-seven but still just as lovely and involved as she had been when they first met. Ducky was pushing eighty but had yet to slow down, continuing as chief ME and offering his boundless wisdom and expertise, though Jimmy had taken on many of his duties in preparations for the older man's inevitable retirement. Their children were energetic but reasonably well-behaved and though the boys needed a little more watching, only Sunday was young enough to require more constant supervision. Finally he shrugged. "I guess we can ask. And if they need moral support, they know where to find Matt and Tami and Jimmy and Breena. The dogs will help too, at least in keeping them entertained. The worst they can say is no."

The plan was hashed out further and agreed upon with Gibbs and Celeste when they arrived with the McGees' youngest, and approved by Abby and Tim when they came over for supper later. As expected, Grace was thrilled with the idea of having the children for a weekend and the kids were equally delighted at the prospect. Few things put their imaginations to greater use than babysitting days with Nonna Grace. The remaining weeks before the event flew past and before the adults had time to think much about it, they were on a plane to LA to celebrate the joining of two more hearts and lives, promising a brighter future together than apart.

They attended the rehearsal dinner, meeting Christine for the first time and catching up with Callen and the OSP team. Sam's kids were in charge of looking after Lindsay to give her parents the night off, and the entire group had spent a wonderful evening together before finally retiring to their hotel rooms. Callen and Christine were the exception - he returned to his soon to be not so empty house, and Hetty took Christine to one of her residences to pamper the woman and share for her vast collected knowledge about married life, as well as anything about her fiance that Christine didn't already know.

The next morning Christine was delivered to Callen's house, where their simple ceremony would take place in the backyard as soon as the guests arrived. But Callen wasn't willing to wait that long and claimed a few moments alone with his fiancee before festivities began. He snuck her away from the others and the two walked slowly down a sheltered path that ran between his house and the neighbour's. Christine smiled as Callen took in the picture she made. Her dress was simple and very modest, with a v-neck and a thin halter strap that went around her neck. The skirt was made up of diagonal pleats/ruffles starting at her hip and ending mid-calf. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"Wow," was the most coherent thing Callen could think to say.

Christine blushed prettily and looked down, giving him an even better view of her styled up-do. All of her cascading blonde curls had been pinned up in a very becoming fashion with only a few wisps were left down to frame her face. And although Callen couldn't wait to search for and pull every one of those pins out to watch her gorgeous hair fall around her shoulders, right now he just wanted to admire the effect.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," she said quietly, once his staring began to make her self-conscious.

Callen shook himself and lifted her hand, kissing the back. "You should. You look amazing."

She squeezed his fingers. "Thank you." They walked a little further and then Christine pulled him to a stop, moving her hands up to rest on his chest. "Gregory George Callen, why did you pick me?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "Two years and now you ask?"

Christine toyed with her skirt. "You never told me."

"Huh." Callen never realized it was important. He caressed her cheek. "It's kinda nice to be someone's hero. I don't feel like I'm a nobody when I'm with you Chrissy. My past doesn't matter because I finally have now. I have us. I have that something I've spent my entire life looking for."

She put her hand over his. "What's that?"

Callen swallowed. "Home."

A smile lit her eyes first, then her lips and he couldn't help but pull her close and press his mouth gently to hers. "That's a very good reason," Christine commented a little breathlessly when they broke apart.

Callen chuckled and laced their fingers together. "So, shall we go to a wedding Ms. Sutton?"

She nodded and tucked her free hand around his arm as they started back the way we came. "You won't be able to call me that much longer, but Mrs. Callen has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The idea of her wearing the gold band he'd soon be slipping on her finger and taking his last name in an age where that tended to happen less and less was enough to make Callen feel completely and utterly undeserving. He took a breath. "Sounds pretty good to me. I love you Christine."

She couldn't help but feel a little giddy. "There were times I thought you might never get around to saying that," Christine told him in a teasing tone that quickly grew serious, "so I don't take them for granted." She rubbed her thumb against his. "I love you too."

They stopped just at the edge of the lawn and Callen pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting Kensi and Nell escort her away. Sam came up behind him and rested one large hand on his shoulder. "Come on lover-boy, let's get you to your place. I gotta make sure you don't get cold feet."

Callen couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman who was about to commit to sharing a life with him. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

More than a few tears were shed as music began to play and Christine followed her bridesmaids down the white runner, holding a bouquet of very expensive flowers from their friends in Hawaii. Callen held out his hand and she took it, smiling before they turned to face their very short, but very commanding officiant. Neither could think of a better person to preside over the start of their marriage than the woman who had been responsible for bringing them together. And no matter how many times she was asked, Hetty never quite gave a clear answer as to whether or not she'd orchestrated the relationship that had blossomed so far beyond her wildest dreams.

Everything was kept short, simple and to the point, and minutes later a cheer went up when Callen kissed his bride and they turned to face the clapping crowd for the first time as husband and wife. A small reception followed and the well-wishers were many as everyone tried to get a turn with the newlyweds. Just before Callen and Christine left, Ziva caught her old friend alone and gave him a hug.

"I am very happy for you," she whispered. "You have deserved this happiness for such a long time."

He glanced over her shoulder at his wife, laughing at something Deeks was telling her. "Christine was worth the wait."

Ziva fingered her own rings. "I know also what it is like to be chosen, cherished, worth waiting for. That is something she will never forget."

He tugged one of her dark curls. "Don't let that husband of yours spend too much time with Deeks. Heaven only knows the trouble they could get into together. Trust me, Tony does not want to deal with the wrath of one Henrietta Lange, no matter how harmless she looks."

She smiled slightly. "You do not have to do that anymore, hide from feeling something. Do not forget to let Christine all the way into your heart. I believe she will handle it with great care."

Caught, he swallowed and nodded. "I'll do my best. Thanks for coming Ziva. Having you all here today means a lot."

"To us as well," Ziva assured him, turning away.

Across the lawn Callen caught Gibbs' eye and a silent understanding passed between the two. He'd asked the older man earlier if marrying one more time had been worth it and Gibbs was honest like he had never been before. _"Don't know how I'd manage without her. It's a precious thing when your heart has somewhere, someone to call home. Trust me, you're only going to need once." _As Christine joined him with an entrancing joy in her features, Callen had to agree with his former mentor. His wife was everything he'd always needed and he'd never been happier since he'd found someone to be his home.

_Replies: (Long, long overdue - many apologies!)_

_Sarah (G14 - Kill Screen) - So sorry it's taken me this long to reply to everything! Life has been absolutely crazy lately! I'm glad you liked T&Z's conversation. Yes, Z actually said that in Undercovers, after the credits. She said something like "It's been 10 min, you can get off of me now," so I read into that. I do think we're starting (sort of) to see a more mature Tony now, I like that side of him. I don't know why he and Z can't see what's right in front of them. I haven't seen anything about the Jan episodes, altho one of the titles (Shiva?) I think has something to do with death, so that makes me a little uneasy. Guess we'll have to wait and see :) Thanks for the faithful reviews Sarah, I really appreciate that._

_ncis-1001 (G14 - Kill Screen) - I'm glad you liked T&Z's convo. It was right after the opening credits, Z said something like "It's been 10 min, you can get off of me now," so I read into that. I know I'm testing a lot of people's episode memories with my little moments. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Hi (SS24) - lol...no worries, I can work with whatever you want. I'm glad you like seeing C&B more grown up, I enjoy the way their relationship turned out. I'm sorry I couldn't put more of that in, I could only work with what I had ideas for. Wow, thank you, that's a really sweet thing to say, I really appreciate that. Writing for this site has been a very rewarding experience and I have several more ideas to work on. Thanks for the review! :)_

_Hi (SS32) - Oops, sorry about that. I was hard for me too when the story started coming to a close, I spent more than a year and a half on the series. I would be pleased if you read some of my other works, I'm glad you like my writing that much. Unfortunately I can't do a chapter with Z being sick. She was sick so much when she was pregnant both times and so hurt after Somalia that I really don't want to put them through any more of that. But thanks for the suggestion, and the review :)_

_Hi (SS33) - lol...well, planned or not I still love to see new reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's hard when things change but I think Abby probably was more upset initially, except that their family is so tight-knit now that she'll see Gibbs almost as much as if he was still working at NCIS. And as a bonus, he and Celeste get to babysit her youngest daughter, so it all works out. Thanks very much! :)_

_Sarah (SS41 - Lies Vs. Truth) - I'm glad to hear it. This one was different from the others but I think it came out alright. It sucks that Somalia can't just stay in the past, but eventually I think it will. I like Tony's idea too, that man can be very tender and sensitive and sacrificing when it's needed. She already knows in her head that he loves her no matter what, but I think now she knows it every other way too. Yes, you got the kids' ages right, 14 and 11. haha...you're not the only one who liked Z kissing T like that in front of the suspect. And poor McGee and Gibbs having to work around T&Z's tension, I think that would've been funny. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (G22 - Housekeeping) - I'm glad to hear this was one of your favourites and I'm so pleased you pointed out that paragraph. T's answer to Z's fear of commitment and forever was really perfect and personally, I think she should keep him forever ;) Sweet covers it, thanks. You're welcome, I've really enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (G20 - Jetlag version 2) - Thanks :) Yeah, well we hear so many dark memories in Z's past, I like to think there's happy ones in there somewhere too. The way Z has talked about Tali, even that little bit, has given us a picture of the shining, innocent, loving little sister, perhaps similar to who Z would've been withou Eli. As far as I understand, no one actually knows on the show that Z killed Ari except Gibbs. But T is way more perceptive than people give him credit for, so I think he probably would've put the pieces together. I don't know how she lives with the guilt, but I'm betting she's really glad to have Gibbs alive. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (G17 - Royals and Loyals) - Thanks :) Glad you liked the new ending on A Desperate Man, I feel like Z would need that validation after what Ray put her through, but I think T is doing the right thing in waiting as well. I just couldn't stand Ray so my version, Rob, is much more Tiva friendly, lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (SS40 - Grief) - Totally sucks that C&J had to go through the same loss T&Z experienced, but I'm glad T&Z were there to do their best at comfort even tho with that kind of pain nothing helps. I wasn't sure they should tell the kids about Teva, but I think it at least gave Chaya the feeling that she wasn't alone, even if she focused more on the lost sibling angle. haha...Tony was pretty much putty in his baby girl's hands, that's for sure. He makes a really good Daddy :) Thanks!_

_Sarah (G15 - The Missionary Position) - Thanks :) I'm glad you liked T&Z's talk. I think it's always easier for them to be honest when they're away from home and out of their comfort zones. Glad you liked T's confession, the man sure does not go easy on himself. I think Z cares much more than she lets on. Let's face it, they need each other :) Thanks for everything Sarah!_


	43. Fifty-Seven

_A/N: Here it is, the very last Snapshot. Whew! I can't believe it's finally over. I will miss this series dearly but rest assured there is more T&Z material to come. My current project is Moments In Time - slightly AU as it features T&Z being married since the beginning of Season 4. It will follow the episodes but give an entirely different spin on many T&Z moments. I'm hoping to start posting at some point in January so throw me on alert if you're interested. I also have another story called Not What you Think that starts in S6 and goes AU from there. I can't tell you much because it would give everything away, but it's an interesting one :) I might get around to posting it before MIT, just so you know what to look for. Again and always, thank you to everyone who has read my stories. I am so blessed :) Merry Christmas to all and may your New Year be filled with love and laughter and joy. God bless, ~Aliyah_

Chaya was almost fifty-seven and Ben not yet fifty-four the day they met at the apartment where Tony and Ziva had moved ten years ago when Tony wasn't able to manage the stairs in their house any longer. One Saturday a month the family gathered for brunch to catch up on recent events and just spend time together.

Today when she knocked Chaya was surprised to not receive an answer. Even at eighty-six years old, Ziva never slept past seven in the morning. Chaya glanced at her brother and he shrugged. "Maybe she didn't hear."

Chaya snorted. "Yeah, because Mom's ninja skills are starting to go. Nice try." Using her key, the woman entered the apartment and walked softly down the hall. What she saw from the doorway of her parent's bedroom made her gasp. "Benny," she called and her brother could hear the tremble in her voice.

He joined her, closed his eyes and moved past her to check. He was the federal agent, he would go first. Ben swallowed before pressing his fingers to his father's neck and then his mother's. His hand dropped, as did his heart. "They're gone Chay."

Chaya's tears started and she entered the room, softly brushing her fingers over Ziva's hair, still dark because she hadn't yet grown old enough not to care about the colour. She touched Tony's cheek and looked at how they lay on their sides, wrapped in each other's arms, where they had always been the happiest.

Her eyes fell on the calendar hanging by the door and she wiped away the tears. "Do you know what today is?"

Ben looked up. "April fifth."

She nodded slowly and turned to meet this eyes. "Yesterday was fifty-seven years. They made it."

For their whole lives the DiNozzo kids had heard their parents joke about being married for fifty-seven years. Sometimes it was a teasing tone in Tony's voice - he would roll his eyes and proclaim dramatically that he didn't know if he could handle being stuck with her for an entire fifty-seven years. Other times Ziva would threaten her husband with a nearby object and it was never quite certain how serious she was when she predicted that if he kept up whatever he was doing that was annoying her, he might not make it to fifty-seven years of marriage. The kids thought it was such an odd number, so one day Chaya finally asked and Ziva told her the story of how they'd settled on that amount of years. From then on Chaya understood the significance and smiled every time the number came up.

Now she just felt lost and for the hundredth time she wished Grampa and Nan were still around. But Gibbs had died fifteen years ago and Celeste followed three years after that. Grampa Ducky had been gone for more than twenty years, though it didn't surprise anyone when he lived past a century, telling stories of the past up until his final moments. Nonna Grace hadn't even made it to Chaya and Justin's wedding, but she still cherished the childhood memories she had of the sweet old woman who had loved their family. Jimmy, Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby were the only ones left now from the original team and their aunt and uncle weren't doing very well. It was just the new generation and their children and grandchildren who would really suffer for this loss.

She sighed. "We need to tell the others."

Ben crossed the room to stand at his sister's side. "Not right this second we don't. Take a minute Chay." He held out his arms and she swallowed before sliding hers around his neck as she was folded carefully into her brother's embrace.

"I'm going to miss them Benny," she whispered through falling tears.

He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his own grief inside, but Tony had taught his son that feelings were not a weakness, so he rested his head on Chaya's shoulder and let the tears flow. "Me too."

The siblings spent an undetermined amount of time grieving for their parents, before finally parting and wiping their faces with tissues and sleeves. Ben sniffed and sighed. "We were so lucky to have them Chay."

She nodded. "Best Mom and Dad any kids could ask for, and we had a lifetime of being loved by them."

He tugged her ponytail and made a lame attempt at a joking tone. "I'm putting you in charge of the speeches, my words don't sound so eloquent."

A glimmer of a smile touched Chaya's lips until her eyes strayed back to the bed. "It's time Benny."

He nodded. "Start with Justin, I'll call Sunday." Ben rubbed the back of his neck. He was not looking forward to sharing this with his wife. Sunday was very vulnerable when it came to family and the kids would be even harder, they idolized their grandparents so. He cleared his throat. "We'll talk to Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim together."

Chaya nodded and speed dialed her husband, breaking into tears at the sound of his voice. "Justin?" she managed, choking on a sob. "They're gone."

**NCIS**

The coroner would tell them later that Tony's lungs had finally given out, but medically there was no reason to explain Ziva's death. Chaya nodded wisely and held the Star of David necklace with the original pendant and Ziva's engagement ring. Her parents would be buried with their wedding rings, a symbol of the commitment they'd made and kept.

"They didn't know how to be apart," she told the man, exchanging glances with her brother and holding tight to her husband's hand. "Her heart stopped when Daddy's did."

The funeral was attended by many out of respect and loyalty to the couple who had unknowingly touched many lives. But the graveside service was restricted to family only and after the others had wandered away, Chaya stood staring at the headstone she and Ben had chosen: _Tony and Ziva DiNozzo 1969 and 1981 - 2067. Loving parents to Chaya and Ben. Grandparents of Micah, Elise, Jordan, Lindsay and Grace. Great-grandparents to Andrew, Ethan and Sophia Caprice. Married fifty-seven years and one day, soulmates forever._

It said everything anyone would need to know. They'd loved their family and each other until the very last. Everyone should be so lucky to know that kind of loyalty in their lives. Chaya managed a small smile as she laid her flower on the dirt mound and walked away to join the group. Her parents' legacy of love would live on in her and her brother, their children and grandchildren. There was nothing greater to be remembered for, true love was one of the only things that lasted forever.

_A/N2: And thus ends the Remnants of Somalia series. I don't know how to thank you all for the support, encouragement, comments and loyalty that you have given me. I am truly blessed and though I'm sad this journey has come to an end, I'm incredibly thankful to have had the chance to write this story. Thank you all for everything and for being such faithful follower, you will stay in my heart forever. ~love always, Aliyah_


End file.
